


Portland - Von Wesen und Göttern

by Antares



Category: Grimm (TV), Stargate SG-1
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Crossover, Deutsch | German, First Time, Goa'uld, Intercrural Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Original Character Death(s), Rough Sex, Wesen Character(s), fuck or die (sort of)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-19
Updated: 2014-10-19
Packaged: 2018-02-21 18:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2477927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antares/pseuds/Antares
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel fährt nach Portland, weil er Walter Harriman helfen will herauszufinden, was mit dessen Neffen los ist, der sich so merkwürdig benimmt. Schon kurze Zeit später kommt ihm ein Detective bei seinen Ermittlungen in die Quere - oder er dem Detective, je nachdem, von welcher Seite aus man es sieht.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Portland - Von Wesen und Göttern

**Author's Note:**

> **Staffeln:** SG-1: Mitte 7. Staffel (nach den Episode „Evolution 1+2“ und „Grace“)  
> Grimm: Mitte 2. Staffel (nach Episode 16 ‚Nameless’) Ich habe die Zeitlinien für diese Story einfach „übereinander“ gelegt, damit sich die beiden Teams treffen können. 
> 
> **Beta:** Besten Dank an exilesdiary, die mir sehr beim Erstellen des Plots geholfen hat und an Pat, die mir mit dem Schluss auf die Sprünge geholfen hat. Mein ganz besonderer Dank gilt jedoch Tamara, die diese Story mal wieder perfekt betagelesen hat. Vielen, vielen Dank! 
> 
> **Fanart:** : Mella68 hat zwei wunderschöne Fanarts für die Story gemacht, die ihr hier finden könnt: http://archiveofourown.org/works/2473262

I.

Daniel parkte vor dem rot und gelb gestrichenen alten Haus, dem einige Erker und ein kleiner runder Turm an der linken Seite sehr viel Charme verliehen. Vorbei an üppig blühenden Blumenstauden, einem achtlos umgeworfenen Fahrrad auf dem Rasen und einer Bank, die etwas neue Farbe vertragen konnte, erklomm er ein paar Stufen, bis er vor der gelben Haustür stand. 

Daniel drückte den Klingelknopf neben dem von Kinderhand bemalten und beschrifteten Schild “Hier wohnen die Carmichaels”. Über dem Nachnamen prangte eine lachende Sonne, links erblühten botanisch nicht korrekte, rote Blumen und rechts schaute den Besucher ein etwas zu fetter Hase mit irrem Blick an. Aber das Namensschild strahlte so viel Freude aus, dass Daniel immer noch lächelte, als ihm eine etwa vierzigjährige Frau die Tür öffnete. Sie hatte kurze, dunkle Haare und trug zu einer Jeans eine blau gemusterte Hemdbluse, deren Ärmel sie hochgekrempelt hatte. 

„Hallo, Sie müssen Dr. Jackson sein. Herzlich willkommen“, begrüßte sie ihn freundlich. Bevor sie ihm die Hand hinstreckte, wischte sie sie noch schnell an dem Geschirrtrockentuch ab, das sie in der linken Hand hielt. „Ich bin gerade in der Küche“, fügte sie erklärend hinzu.  
„Hallo, Mrs. Carmichael. Ja, ich bin Daniel Jackson. Ich hoffe ich störe nicht?“  
„Keineswegs. Wir warten ja auf Sie. Kommen Sie doch herein.“ Sie öffnete die Tür weiter und machte eine einladende Bewegung. „Haben Sie kein Gepäck dabei?“ 

„Doch, doch. Das ist noch hinten im Wagen.“ Er zeigte mit dem Daumen über seine Schulter Richtung Straße. “Ich bin nicht mit dem Taxi gekommen, sondern habe mir am Flughafen einen Leihwagen genommen, denn ich denke, den werde ich in den nächsten Tage brauchen.“  
„Ich denke auch. Portland hat zwar ein sehr gutes Bus- und Straßenbahnsystem, eines der besten der Staaten, aber mit einem Auto ist man doch unabhängiger.“ 

Sie ging voran und geleitete Daniel durch eine mit Schuhen und Jacken voll gestopfte Diele in ein sonniges Wohnzimmer mit Blick auf einen schönen Garten mit alten, hohen Bäumen, vielen Blumenrabatten und einer Schaukel.

„Das ist ein wunderschönes Haus“, sagte Daniel begeistert, der schon beim Herfahren, die vielen alten, bunt gestrichenen Häuser der Nachbarschaft bewundert hatte. Natürlich war es keine Reise zurück in der Zeit, wie es manche Portland-Seiten im Netz so vollmundig beschrieben. Denn diese Häuser waren bewohnt, hatten Satelliten-Schüsseln, Alarmsysteme und Autos und Motorräder vor dem Haus. Aber in einem Land, das an historischen Bauwerken so wenig vorzuweisen hatte, verglich man es mit Europa, wo man keinen Schritt machen konnte, ohne über etwas zu stolpern, das bis weit vor die Erfindung des Buchdrucks zurückreichte, für so ein Land waren diese Häuser, die zwischen 1891 und 1948 gebaut worden waren schon ‚alt’ und reich an Geschichte. 

„Danke sehr. Wir haben es in den letzten Jahren von Grund auf saniert. Als wir einzogen, war es ganz heruntergekommen. Jetzt passt es langsam wieder zu den Nachbarhäusern.“ Sie lachte und fügte hinzu: „Der Stadtteil Irvington ist bekannt für seine schönen, alten Häuser. Sie werden sehen, welche Schätze in der Nachbarschaft stehen, wenn Sie hier in den nächsten Tagen durchlaufen. Darf ich Ihnen etwas zu trinken anbieten? Tee oder Kaffee? Oder etwas anderes?“  
„Kaffee, bitte“, sagte Daniel, der sich schon darauf freute, das Viertel zu erkunden. 

Während sie den Kaffee holte, schaute sich Daniel etwas um. Das Wohnzimmer war liebevoll mit einem Gemisch aus alten und neuen Möbeln eingerichtet, überall hingen gerahmte Kinderzeichnungen an der Wand und auf einem Regalbrett, konnte man zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen von der Wiege bis zum College-Abschluss heranwachsen sehen. 

Als Mrs. Carmichael zurück kam und ihn vor den Bildern stehen sah, erklärte sie: „Das sind mein Jüngster, Tyler, er ist jetzt dreizehn und die beiden Großen, Winola, die gerade zweiundzwanzig geworden ist und Chandler – dessentwegen Sie hier sind.“ Sie seufzte und reichte Daniel eine große Tasse Kaffee. „Milch und Zucker nehmen Sie sich bitte.“ Sie wies auf den Tisch, wo sie ein Tablett mit Löffeln, Milch, Zucker und einem Teller mit Keksen abgestellt hatte. 

„Danke sehr.“ Daniel gab ein Stück Zucker in seinen Kaffee. „Wo sind Ihre Kinder jetzt?“  
„Tyler ist bei seinem Freund zwei Häuser weiter, wahrscheinlich hocken sie vorm Computer.“ Sie verdrehte die Augen. „Winola arbeitet zurzeit bei der Stadtverwaltung, bis sie im Herbst eine Festanstellung in Seattle bekommt und dann ganz auszieht. Chandler hat gerade Semesterferien und sollte eigentlich bei dem Diner die Hauptstraße runter arbeiten, aber dort hat er vor ungefähr einer Woche die Arbeit geschmissen. Das bisher deutlichste Zeichen, dass etwas nicht mit ihm stimmt.“ Sie rührte viel zu heftig in ihrem Kaffee. „Er war bisher immer so gewissenhaft.“ 

„Dann verlieren wir doch keine Zeit und Sie erzählen mir einfach, was passiert ist. Von Ihrem Bruder Walter habe ich nur einen groben Überblick bekommen.“ Daniel lehnte sich etwas im Sofa zurück. 

‚Überblick’ war fast noch zu optimistisch, denn Walter Harriman hatte ihn vor zwei Tagen ganz aufgeregt auf dem Weg zur Kantine abgefangen und gefragt, ob er ein paar Minuten Zeit für ihn habe. Als Daniel bejaht hatte, hatte er in kunterbunter Reihenfolge hervorgesprudelt, dass seine Schwester Anne, die in Portland lebe, Schwierigkeiten mit ihrem mittleren Sohn habe, der sich seit einiger Zeit sehr seltsam benehme. Innerhalb nur zwei Wochen sei er aufsässig, frech und sehr überheblich geworden. Daniel hatte das für durchaus spätpubertäre Eigenschaften gehalten, nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass der junge Mann mal gerade zwanzig war, aber Walter war da anderer Ansicht. Für ihn ergaben die Aussagen seiner Schwester nur einen Sinn – der junge Mann sei von einem Goa’uld besessen. Genau das konnte er Mrs. Carmichael natürlich nicht fragen, und so wartete er auf ihren Bericht. 

Doch bevor sie anfangen konnte, klingelte es an der Tür und Mrs. Carmichael sprang auf. „Das wird Shelley sein, Chandlers Freundin, ich habe sie hergebeten, da sie sich auch große Sorgen um ihn macht.“ 

Eine Minute später kam sie mit einem jungen Mädchen zurück, das sich als Shelley Dumalier vorstellte. Sie war groß, mittelblond und sehr schick gekleidet, in einen dunklen Rock und eine helle Bluse und erklärte gleich lächelnd, dass sie direkt von einem Bewerbungsgespräch kam. „Sonst laufe ich nicht auf solchen Schuhen rum“, meinte sie und zog ihre hochhackigen Schuhe aus, bevor sie sich in einen Sessel setzte. 

Als alle wieder saßen, begann Mrs. Carmichael: „Seit gut zwei Wochen benimmt sich Chandler sehr merkwürdig. Zunehmend mürrisch, herrisch, schließt er sich für Stunden in seinem Zimmer ein. Erzählt seiner Schwester so Sachen wie, _dass ihre Zeit auch noch käme, an der sie ihren Platz lernen würde_ , nur weil sie sich geweigert hat, sein Zimmer aufzuräumen und für ihn Besorgungen zu machen. Vor ein paar Tagen kam dann der Anruf von Mrs. Wang aus dem Diner, dass er schon seit zwei Tagen fehle, ohne ihr Bescheid gesagt zu haben. Und seit vorgestern habe ich ihn gar nicht mehr gesehen.“ 

„Mich hat er auch seit drei Tagen nicht mehr angerufen, etwas, das ich nicht von ihm gewohnt bin. Und ich muss Anne Recht geben“, Shelley nickte Chandlers Mutter zu, „er ist wirklich merkwürdig. Mir hat er zum Beispiel gesagt, ich habe das ungeheure Glück Mutter seiner Nachkommen werden zu können, da ich jung, hübsch und gesund sei.“ Sie rollte mit den Augen und zog ein Gesicht, das deutlich zeigte, was sie davon hielt. 

„Das klingt nicht unbedingt nach einem Zwanzigjährigen“, musste auch Daniel zugeben. Aber ganz nach den Kriterien, die auch Apophis angelegt hatte, als er Sha’re entführt hatte. 

„Nein, wirklich nicht.“ Sie schüttelte den Kopf und befingerte den Kaffeelöffel. „Gut, es kann auch einfach nur Stress sein, aber so … unbeherrscht habe ich ihn noch nie gesehen. Wegen Kleinigkeiten rastet er völlig aus und brüllt rum, schmeißt mit Dingen um sich, um mir dann im nächsten Moment wieder zu versprechen, dass er alles für mich tun werde, wir reicher und einflussreicher sein werden, als ich es je zu träumen gewagt hätte. Er … macht mir manchmal richtig Angst“, schickte sie mit einem entschuldigenden Blick auf seine Mutter hinterher.

Die legte ihre Hand über Shelleys leicht zitternde Hand und beruhigte sie. „Mir auch. Und deshalb habe ich mit Walter gesprochen und mein Bruder hat mir versichert, dass Doktor Jackson der richtige Mann sei, um uns zu helfen.“  
„Sind Sie Psychiater?“, fragte Shelley.  
„Nein.“ Daniel hob eine Braue. „Ähm … Was hat Walter denn gesagt, was ich beruflich mache?“

Daniel konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass ausgerechnet Walter Harriman, der mit so viel Enthusiasmus im Stargate Center arbeitete, auch weit über die vierzig Stunden hinaus für die er bezahlt wurde, eklatant die Geheimhaltung verletzt haben sollte, und die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Deshalb war er sehr gespannt, welche Ausrede Walter seiner Schwester gegenüber gebraucht hatte. Plausible Lügen für die nächsten Familienangehörigen zu finden, war meist sehr schwierig und eine der wenigen Sachen, mit denen er sich glücklicherweise nicht herumplagen musste. 

Walters Schwester schaute Daniel an. „Ich weiß ja schon länger, dass er für die Regierung arbeitet und mir nichts darüber erzählen kann, aber jetzt hat er mir immerhin gesagt, dass er – und natürlich damit auch Sie – für ein geheimes Projekt arbeiten. Walter hat mir erklärt, dass es so etwas Ähnliches ist, wie in der Fernsehserie ‚Akte X’, dass Sie also Fälle und Begebenheiten untersuchen, für die man nicht immer sofort eine rationale Erklärung hat. Aber meist würden Sie dann im Endeffekt doch eine finden.“ 

„Walter ist also sozusagen … Fox Mulder?“, fragte Daniel mit einem schiefen Grinsen nach. Er wusste gar nicht, dass ihr Chevron Guy solche Ambitionen hatte.  
„Nein, das wären, laut Walter, wohl eher Sie.“ Sie lächelte jetzt ebenfalls.  
„Oh.“ Da hatte Walter ja ein interessantes Bild von ihm. Und das war wirklich eine geschickte Erklärung ihrer Tätigkeit. Das musste er Walter lassen und er musste es unbedingt Jack erzählen, wenn … ja, wenn der wieder mal mehr als nur dienstlich mit ihm sprechen würde. Daniel schüttelte den trüben Gedanken schnell ab und konzentrierte sich erneut auf das aktuelle Problem.

„Ja, vielleicht habe ich wirklich etwas mit Mulder gemeinsam“, gab Daniel zu. Genauso wie den FBI-Agenten hielten ihn auch viele seiner ehemaligen Kollegen aus dem archäologischen Bereich für überspannt und etwas durchgeknallt Und sie beide glaubten an Außerirdische. Auch wenn Daniel das große Glück hatte, jetzt über ein ganzes Team von Kollegen und Freunden zu verfügen, die ihm glaubten und die die Außerirdischen auch schon getroffen hatten. Da ging es ihm deutlich besser als Mulder.

„Ich habe Sie im Internet gesucht, und mir ist es ganz egal, wofür Sie die Pyramiden halten“, meinte Mrs. Carmichael nun, als habe sie Daniels Gedanken gehört. „Wichtig ist nur, dass Walter Sie für den Richtigen hält. Er will immer nur das Beste für mich und die Kinder. Ohne ihn könnten wir uns zum Beispiel auch das Haus hier nicht leisten mit meinem Gehalt als Krankenschwester, da mein Ex nur sehr unregelmäßig zahlt.“

„Gut, dann will ich sehen, dass ich Walter gerecht werde.“ Daniel nickte den beiden Frauen zu. „Dann erzählen Sie mir mal alles, was Chandler in den Wochen bevor er so seltsam wurde, gemacht hat.“

Anne nickte Shelley zu und die begann: „Chandler studiert in Pendleton, am Blue Mountain Community College Agrarwissenschaften – genau wie ich. Ich bin zwei Jahre über ihm und deshalb habe ich ihn in einem biochemischen Tutorium, das ich betreut habe, kennengelernt. Seit anderthalb Jahren sind wir zusammen. Chandler ist gewissenhaft, hat nur beste Noten, man kann sich absolut auf ihn verlassen und er ist nur schwer aus der Ruhe zu bringen. Und das war eigentlich bis zu den Prüfungen so. Äußerlich wirkte er auch da ganz gelassen – aber vielleicht haben die ihn mehr gestresst als wir alle annehmen? Denn er braucht ja einen gewissen Notendurchschnitt, um sein Stipendium nicht zu verlieren.“ 

„Und ohne Stipendium könnte er nicht studieren“, fügte die Mutter hinzu. 

„Aber andererseits hatte er noch Zeit, um Nachhilfeunterricht zu geben, von daher glaube ich nicht, dass er … wegen Stress durchgedreht ist.“ Shelley zupfte immer wieder nervös an dem Kragen ihrer Bluse und den Ärmeln herum. „Vor drei Wochen dann haben wir meinen und Winolas Bacherlor-Abschluss – wie alle – mit zwei Tagen Party gefeiert, aber das war schon nach den letzten Prüfungen. Aber vielleicht hat ihm da jemand was in den Drink gemischt?“ 

„Was zuerst keine Wirkung hat, dann aber später seinen Charakter verändert? Das erscheint mir mehr als unwahrscheinlich“, meinte Daniel. „Aber hat er vielleicht alte Freunde oder Bekannte wieder getroffen? Und die haben ihm kontinuierlich zum Konsum von irgendetwas verleitet?“ Oft genug gerieten junge Leute ausgerechnet durch ihre Freunde auf die schiefe Bahn.  
„Nein, sicher nicht.“  
„Warum so sicher?“ 

„Ich hatte zum bestandenen Abschluss eine Woche Badeurlaub von meinen Eltern geschenkt bekommen – und da sind Chandler und ich dann gleich anschließend hingeflogen. Da wäre mir aufgefallen, wenn er mit jemand anderem als mir zusammen gewesen wäre.“

„Okay.“ Daniel gestand ihr diesen Punkt zu. „Sie waren nicht zufällig in Ägypten?“ 

„Nein.“ Sie lachte. „So viel Geld wollte Papa dann doch nicht ausgeben. Wir waren in einer Clubanlage in Mexiko. Viel Strand, Sonne, Surfen, Schwimmen, Lesen und Nichtstun – und natürlich gutes Essen.“ 

„Haben Sie irgendetwas mitgebracht von dort?“ Daniel schaute sie auffordernd über seine Brillengläser an.  
„Ein paar Postkarten, einen Bildband und diese Kette hier.“ Sie zeigte auf eine schmale Halskette mit blauen Steinen, die sie trug.  
„Darf ich mal sehen?“  
„Ja. Was kann die Kette damit zu tun haben?“  
„Wahrscheinlich gar nichts.“ 

Sie machte die Kette ab und Daniel schaute sie sich genauer an, aber da waren keine verborgenen Schriftzeichen, kein unerklärlicher Mechanismus, nichts was darauf hindeutete, dass sie nicht wirklich ein Massensouvenir war.  
„Keine Vasen, verschlossene Behälter, antike Gegenstände?“  
„Nein, nur den Bildband über Mexiko.“ Sie runzelte nachdenklich die Brauen. „Oh, als Mitbringsel für unsere Familien haben wir noch bunte Keramikteller und eine Flasche Rum mitgebracht.“  
„Den Teller, den er mir mitgebracht hat, ist in der Küche“, sagte Mrs. Carmichael, „wenn Sie ihn sehen wollen?“  
„Ja, später schaue ich ihn mir gerne an.“ 

Daniel konnte sich jetzt nicht vorstellen, dass eine Goa’uld-Larve in einem Teller eingeschleppt worden war, aber seit Osiris in einer Kanope Jahrtausende überlebt und dann seine Freundin Sarah Gardener übernommen hatte, traute er den Goa’uld einiges zu. „Ist in Mexiko irgendetwas Außergewöhnliches passiert?“

„Wie meinen Sie das?“  
„Haben Sie seltsame Leute kennengelernt? Ungewöhnliche Orte aufgesucht? Hat Ihnen jemand etwas zu verkaufen oder zu schenken versucht? Ist einer der anderen Gäste durch seltsames Benehmen aufgefallen?“ 

„Nein, das war alles ganz normal. Einige Touristen wurden natürlich lauter, wenn sie zuviel getrunken hatten, aber, dafür braucht man ja nicht bis Mexiko fahren. An einem Tag konnte Chandler nicht mit zum Essen gehen, weil er Durchfall hatte – aber er sah so grün im Gesicht aus, als ich ihn verließ, dass ich mir ziemlich sicher bin, dass er in der Stunde, die ich weg war, nicht das Zimmer verlassen hat.“ 

Das klang alles viel zu durchschnittlich, um dort in Kontakt mit einem Goa’uld gekommen zu sein. Vielleicht hatte Walter doch berufsbedingt eine der Schlangen gesehen, wo gar keine war? Daniel hoffte es sehr, das wäre die einfachste Lösung. „Und nach Ihrer Heimkehr?“ 

„Wir sind anschließend hierher nach Portland gekommen und Chandler hat mit seinem Ferienjob angefangen. Ich hatte diverse Bewerbungsgespräche in den letzten beiden Wochen, von daher habe ich ihn nicht jeden Tag gesehen. Er hat mir aber von keiner außergewöhnlichen Begebenheit erzählt. Und dann fing er auch schon an, so aufbrausend und angeberisch zu werden.“ 

Mrs. Carmichael nickte. „Ich kann das nur bestätigen. Er ist jeden Morgen angeblich zur Arbeit gegangen – und deshalb wollte ich es auch kaum glauben, als Mrs. Wang mir erzählte, dass er schon seit ein paar Tagen nicht mehr da gewesen sei. Und wie gesagt, seit vorgestern ist er gar nicht mehr heimgekommen.“  
„Haben Sie bei der Polizei Vermisstenanzeige erstattet?“  
„Walter hat gesagt, ich solle erst mit Ihnen sprechen, da die vor achtundvierzig Stunden Abwesenheit sowieso nichts unternehmen.“ 

Da hatte ihm Walter ja eine ganz schöne Verantwortung aufgebürdet! Gut, wenn es ein Goa’uld war, für den im Moment zwar einiges aber nicht alles sprach, war es mit Sicherheit besser, wenn sich jemand aus dem Stargate Center des Falles annahm, statt der örtlichen Polizei. Wenn Chandler aber nur in falsche Kreise geraten war oder im Diner was gehört hatte, was nicht für seine Ohren bestimmt war und jetzt wirklich in der Klemme steckte – nun, für den Fall fühlte sich Daniel nicht so ganz qualifiziert. Also war sein oberstes Ziel wohl zu beweisen, dass kein Goa’uld dahinter steckte, damit die Sache an die Polizei übergeben werden konnte. 

„Ich werde mir jetzt sein Zimmer und seinen Computer ansehen und mit Mrs. Wang aus dem Diner sprechen“, gab Daniel seine nächsten Schritte bekannt.

Doch bevor er irgendetwas unternehmen konnte, klingelte sein Handy und Sam war dran. „Hi, Daniel. Walter und ich haben uns in den Datenbanken der Polizei in Portland … ähm … etwas umgeschaut und den Polizeifunk abgehört und etwas Interessantes gefunden. Das solltest du dir mal anschauen gehen …“ 

 

II. 

Detective Nick Burkhardt wischte mit einer Hand die Krümel von seinem blauen Hemd und seiner schwarzen Lederjacke, nachdem er aus dem Polizeiwagen ausgestiegen war. Es war nicht ideal, mit der einen Hand Blätterteiggebäck zu essen und mit der anderen den Wagen zu lenken. Aber Sergeant Wu hatte ihn und Hank angerufen, als er gerade den ersten Schluck Kaffee getrunken und den ersten Bissen genommen hatte. So war nur Zeit geblieben, den Kaffee schnell in sich hineinzugießen und den Kuchen einzupacken zu lassen und im Wagen zu essen. 

Vor einer halben Stunde hatte es zu regnen begonnen und so schlugen Burkhardt und sein Partner Hank Griffin die Kragen hoch, ehe sie auf Sergeant Wu zutraten. „Nun, Sergeant, was können Sie uns schon zu dem Toten sagen?“  
Wu zeigte mit dem Finger zu den beiden Streifenwagen, die neben dem Krankenwagen standen. Dort war ein Bereich mit einem Band abgesperrt, hinter dem sich etliche Schaulustige versammelt hatten. „Er ist dort. Nur, ist er nicht tot.“ 

„Was?“ Nick, der schon losmarschiert war, stoppte. „Wir sind die Mord-Kommission. Was machen wir hier, wenn er noch lebt?“ Er schnippte noch einen Krümel, den er auf dem Ärmel seiner Jacke entdeckt hatte, weg.  
„Weil dieser Fast-Tote, dieselben Merkmale aufweist, wie der Tote, den wir vor drei Tagen gefunden haben.“ 

Nick dachte kurz nach. „Der, den sie aus dem Fluss gezogen haben? Der mindestens schon eine Woche tot war?“ Nick verstand noch nicht ganz, wie ihnen dieses Opfer bei der Wasserleiche, deren Identität sie noch nicht geklärt hatten, weiterhelfen sollte. 

„Nein, ich meine den älteren Mann im Park. Mit der Brandwunde auf der Stirn und dem herausgeschnittenen Herzen. Hernando Santiano.“  
„Santiano. Ja. Wir haben immer noch nicht die geringste Spur, wer dafür verantwortlich sein könnte.“  
„Nun, Jeffrey Whitmore, kann da vielleicht weiterhelfen.“ Sergeant Wu schaute sehr erfreut drein und machte eine einladende Handbewegung, ihm zu folgen. 

Als sie bei den Sanitätern ankamen, die Whitmore gerade in eine Wärmedecke wickelten, sah Nick sofort, warum Sergeant Wu stutzig geworden war: der rote Fleck auf der Stirn, der fast wie ein Brandfleck aussah – genau so einen hatte Santiano auch gehabt und die Gerichtsmedizin hatte nicht eindeutig klären können, was ihn verursacht hatte. 

„Mr. Whitmore? Ich bin Detective Burkhardt und das ist mein Partner Hank Griffin. Wir würden Ihnen gerne ein paar Fragen stellen, fühlen Sie sich dazu in der Lage?“ Nicks Blick ging zwischen Whitmore, einem ziemlich kräftigen, athletischen jungen Mann, der bestimmt in einer Sportmannschaft spielte, und dem Sanitäter hin und her. Der Sanitäter nickte, Whitmore befeuchtete seine Lippen und krächzte: „Ja.“ 

„Haben Sie Ihren Angreifer sehen können?“  
„Jung, männlich, einsachtzig. Er trug eine Baseballkappe und sprach mit sehr tiefer, komischer Stimme“, stieß er kurzatmig hervor.  
„Warum hat er Sie angegriffen?“ 

„Keine Ahnung, ich war auf dem Weg zu meinem Wagen“, er hustete und verzog schmerzverzerrt das Gesicht. „Da kommt der Typ daher, sieht mich, ruft meinen Namen und schleudert mich hier gegen die Hauswand.“  
„Der Angreifer hat Sie gepackt? Wo und wie? Vielleicht können wir auf Ihrer Kleidung DNA sicherstellen“, gab Hank zu bedenken.

Das hoffte Nick auch, denn auf dem Parkplatz waren keine Spuren von Reifen oder Schuhsohlen mehr auszumachen, der Regen hatte dort schon alles mit einem einheitlichen Film aus Nässe überzogen.  
„Er hat mich nicht berührt. Jedenfalls glaube ich nicht. Das ging alles so schnell.“  
„Er trug Handschuhe?“, erkundigte sich Nick. 

„Ich … ich weiß es nicht richtig. Ich …“ Whitmore schlug unruhig um sich und versuchte sich aufzusetzen.  
Er wurde jedoch von einem Sanitäter wieder auf den Rücken gedrückt. „Ganz ruhig, bewegen Sie sich möglichst wenig.“ 

„Okay, kein Problem“, lenkte Hank ein. „Sagen Sie uns, wo Sie standen, als er Sie angriff.“  
„Da drüben. Zwei, drei Meter von meinem Wagen entfernt.“ Müde schloss Whitmore die Augen und atmete schwer.  
„Welches ist denn Ihr Wagen?“ Nick schaute sich auf dem Parkplatz um. Außer den Einsatzfahrzeugen standen noch fünf weitere Autos auf dem Platz. Ein kleiner Lieferwagen und vier PKW.  
„Der blaue BMW.“ Jeffrey Whitmore machte eine angedeutete Kopfbewegung nach links. 

Der blaue BMW war das bei weitem teuerste Auto auf dem Platz – und stand mindestens acht, neun Meter von der Hauswand entfernt, gegen die Whitmore geschleudert worden war. Selbst wenn Whitmore noch vier statt drei Meter von seinem Wagen entfernt gewesen war, hatte der Angreifer ihn immer noch fünf Meter durch die Luft fliegen lassen. Das entsprach in etwa der Länge einmal quer durch Nicks Wohnzimmer. Wer hatte die Kraft, so etwas zu tun, zumal Whitmore nicht gerade schmächtig war? Kam dafür noch ein Mensch in Frage, oder sah es nicht eher so aus, als hätten sie es wieder einmal mehr mit einem Wesen zu tun? Nick brauchte dringend weitere Details. 

„Nachdem er Sie an die Wand geschleudert hat, was geschah dann?“  
„Dann kam er hinter mir her. Aber alles war ziemlich verschwommen, da ich mir den Kopf gerammt hatte“, antwortete der junge Mann mit krächzender Stimme.  
„Wo haben Sie den Brandflecken auf der Stirn her?“, fragte Nick.  
„Weiß nicht. Er hatte irgendetwas in der Hand. Aus Metall. Es … tat höllisch weh.“ Whitmore atmete hektisch und schnappte nach Luft. 

„Noch eine einzige Frage, er muss jetzt ins Krankenhaus“, beendete der Sanitäter die Befragung. 

„Hat er versucht, irgendwie … einen Schnitt auf Ihrer Brust zu setzen?“, fragte Nick, der nicht genau wusste, wie er formulieren sollte, ob der Angreifer versucht hatte, ihm das Herz herauszuschneiden. 

Whitmore stöhnte laut auf und nuschelte irgendetwas Unverständliches. Einer der Sanitäter spritzte etwas in den Zugang auf seiner Hand, der zweite erhöhte die Tropfgeschwindigkeit der Infusion. Dann schoben sie ihn in den Krankenwagen.

„Wir bringen ihn ins ‚Providence’. Vielleicht ist er in ein paar Stunden so stabilisiert, dass Sie ihn noch einmal befragen können“, sagte die Fahrerin des Krankenwagens. „Oder Sie fragen Ihren Kollegen, der hat die meisten der Fragen auch schon gestellt.“ 

„Sergeant Wu?“ Nick konnte das kaum glauben.  
„Nein, der andere. Der mit der Brille. War auch von einer staatlichen Organisation, aber nicht von der Polizei. Irgendeine Bundesbehörde.“  
„Das FBI interessiert sich für den Fall?“, fragte Hank völlig überrascht.  
„Nein, er war nicht vom FBI. Irgendeine andere Behörde. Irgendetwas mit ‚RAD’ am Ende.“ Sie runzelte die Stirn und versuchte sich zu erinnern, kam aber nicht auf das Wort. 

„Und der hat dieselben Fragen gestellt?“, wollte Nick wissen.  
„So ziemlich. Er war noch besonders an der Augenfarbe des Angreifers interessiert.“  
„Und?“  
„Mr. Whitmore konnte keine Angaben dazu machen. Was immer ihm gegen die Stirn gehalten worden ist, war wohl sehr schmerzhaft.“  
„Okay. Vielen Dank. Dann werden wir mal herausbekommen, wer noch an dem Fall dran ist.“ 

Nick beschloss, in die Dienststelle zurückzukehren, denn manchmal war der Captain ausgesprochen gut informiert, so dass sich Nick schon gefragt hatte, welche Quellen er noch anzapfen konnte, die ihm nicht zur Verfügung standen. Aber wahrscheinlich hatten Dienststellenleiter da genauso ihre Netzwerke wie Polizisten auch. Es zahlte sich immer aus, bei jemandem noch einen Gefallen gut zu haben. 

Doch leider wusste Captain Renard dieses Mal auch nichts Genaueres, versprach aber, sich umzuhören, um herauszufinden, wer sich da bei ihnen vor der Haustür in die Ermittlungen einmischte. 

Sie riefen später noch am Providence Hospital an, der behandelnde Arzt bestätigte, dass es auf Jeffreys Brust einen oberflächlichen Schnitt in der Herzgegend gab, aber nichts, war unter medizinischem Aspekt Sorge bereitete. Mr. Whitmore selbst könne sich an nichts weiter erinnern, als an das, was er den Polizisten schon erzählt habe. Seine Eltern konnten sie nicht befragen, da sie zurzeit in Europa weilten und der Haushälterin hatte Jeffrey nur gesagt, dass er was in der Stadt erledigen wollte, was, wusste sie aber nicht. 

Und eine Verbindung zu Santiano ließ sich auch nicht finden. Das waren verdammt zu viele Sackgassen für einen Nachmittag, fand Nick. 

* * *  
Als Nick am Abend bei Monroe eintraf, bei dem er zur Zeit im Gästezimmer nächtigte, bis sich Juliettes Zustand gebessert hatte und sie ihn wieder erkannte, nahm er sich kaum die Zeit, die nasse Jacke an die Garderobe zu hängen. Da er aber wusste, dass Monroe es hasste, wenn er sie einfach im Eingang fallen ließ und er der Gast in Monroes Haus war, hielt er sich – meist – an die Spielregeln.  
„Hey, Monroe, bist du zu Hause?“, rief er, während er seine ebenfalls nassen Schuhe auszog.  
„Im Esszimmer.“

Schon von der Tür her fragte Nick seinen Blutbad-Freund: „Sag mal, kennst du irgendein Wesen, dass sich durch erwähnenswerte Augen auszeichnet?“  
„Inwiefern?“ Monroe schaute von dem Computerbildschirm auf, an dem er gerade Rechnungen für durchgeführte Uhren-Reparaturen schrieb.  
„Das ist das Problem, das weiß ich nicht. Nur, dass es so auffällig sein muss, dass sich ein Bundesagent danach erkundigt.“ 

Er schnappte sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich rittlings drauf, so dass er Monroe genau gegenüber saß. „Wenn die das wissen wollten, ist das bestimmt auch für uns wichtig.“  
„Mehr Angaben hast du nicht?“  
„Doch. Wer auch immer es ist, hat ein Faible dafür, den Opfern Brandflecken in die Stirn zu brennen und – jetzt kommt das Sahnehäubchen – ihnen das Herz aus dem Leib zu schneiden. Klingelt da etwas bei dir?“ 

Monroe speicherte seine Daten und schloss den Laptop. Dann wandte er seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit Nick zu. „Zu den Brandflecken fällt mir nichts ein, ein Dämonfeuer würde sich kaum damit begnügen, die Stirn anzusengen. Das ist denen zu wenig, das muss ein wenig mehr brutzeln. Es gibt aber einige Wesen, die sich für menschliche Herzen interessieren.“  
„Leg los!“, forderte ihn Nick auf. 

„Da wären erst einmal die, die sich auf den Organhandel spezialisiert haben, übrigens unter ihnen sowohl Menschen als auch Wesen, aber die würden wohl mehr als nur das Herz mitnehmen.“  
„Denke ich auch.“ 

„Dann gibt es noch die Kaukasus-Adler, für die sind Lebern eine ganz besondere Delikatesse. Sollte jedoch das Opfer seine Leber zum Beispiel durch Alkohol geschädigt haben, verzichten sie dankend. Aber da sie auch gerne Herzen verspeisen, könnte ich mir vorstellen, dass sie dann damit vorlieb nehmen.“  
„Okay.“ Nick nickte und überdachte das Gehörte. 

Monroe fuhr fort: „Allerdings fressen sie am liebsten ganz frische Organe. Hat das erste Opfer noch gelebt, als sie sein Herz rausgerissen haben?“  
„Die Gerichtsmedizin geht davon aus.“  
„Oh, Mann. Dann wollen wir mal hoffen, dass es bei einem Kaukasus-Adler bleibt.“ Monroe schüttelte den Kopf und machte ein bedenkliches Gesicht. 

„Treten sie schon mal in Schwärmen auf?“  
„Allerdings.“ Monroe fixierte Nick. „Wie ist es um deine Kenntnisse der griechischen Mythologie bestellt?“  
Nick grinste schief. „Sagen wir mal so, ich habe als Kind lieber Detektiv-Geschichten gelesen.“  
„Aber Prometheus sagt dir doch was?“  
„Ähm … Jein … irgendetwas mit Feuer?“ 

„Genau. Er hat den Menschen das Feuer gebracht, dafür hat Zeus ihn im Kaukasus an einen Felsen gekettet und jede Nacht ist ein Adler gekommen und hat von seiner Leber gefressen, die am Tag nachwuchs, so dass er in der nächsten Nacht wieder picken konnte.“ 

„Das war der Kaukasus-Adler?“ 

„Wesen-Wissenschaftler gehen davon aus, dass es die mythologische Überlieferung einer großen Kaukasus-Adler Plage, Überpopulation, Invasion, nenn es wie du willst, ist. So haben die Menschen verarbeitet, dass es da in grauer Vorzeit ganze Schwärme von Kaukasus-Adlern gegeben haben muss. Das ist so wie mit der Sintflut – auch da geht man davon aus, dass damit nachträglich gewaltige Überschwemmungen erklärt wurden, die irgendwie im kollektiven Unterbewusstsein der Menschen verankert sind.“ 

„Hey, hey, hey! Kollektives Unterbewusstsein? Jetzt holst du aber die ganz großen Worte raus.“  
Nick hob eine Hand, machte eine fahrige Bewegung und ließ die Hand wieder auf die Tischplatte sinken. Tiefenpsychologische Erklärungen waren nicht so seins, er hatte lieber Fakten, an die er sich halten konnte. Obwohl, seit er von der Welt der Wesen wusste …

„Was sind Märchen denn anderes, als Erklärungen für das Unerklärliche? Warum haben sich die Leute denn die ganzen Geschichten vom bösen Wolf ausgedacht?“, fragte Monroe auch prompt in diesem Moment.  
Nick seufzte. „Musste ich auch gerade denken. Du hast Recht. In Ordnung, was wissen wir sonst noch über den Kaukasus-Adler?“ 

Monroe starrte einen Moment angestrengt nachdenkend vor sich hin. Schließlich sagte er: „Ich weiß nichts mehr. Aber vielleicht hat einer deiner Vorfahren, darüber Notizen gemacht?“  
„Gut, lass uns in den Trailer fahren.“  
„Jetzt gleich? Ich wollte eigentlich noch …“  
„Jetzt gleich“, schnitt ihm Nick grinsend das Wort ab. „Du weißt doch: ‚Nutze die Nacht’, ist unser Motto bei solchen Ermittlungen.“ Er lachte und sprang schon vom Stuhl auf.  
„Ich hatte es befürchtet“, meinte Monroe und griff nach seiner braun-grün gemusterten Strickjacke.

 

III. 

Auch Daniel recherchierte weiter. Nachdem er am Tatort nichts Neues mehr erfahren konnte, machte er auf der Rückfahrt am Diner halt. Doch Mrs. Wang konnte ihm nichts über Chandler erzählen, das ihn stutzig machte. Bis zu seinem plötzlichen Verschwinden war er zwar deutlich schnippischer und überheblicher als sonst gewesen – aber sie hatte das auf Kummer mit seiner Freundin geschoben. 

Da es in dem Diner appetitlich roch und Daniel Hunger verspürte, beschloss er, dort eine Kleinigkeit zu essen. Mrs Wang mochte zwar asiatische Wurzeln haben, ihre Küche hatte es definitiv nicht und so entschied sich Daniel für das Sandwich mit den hausgemachten Pommes Frites. Das Essen war schmackhaft und Daniel lobte es – doch auch das konnte Mrs. Wang keine weiteren Auskünfte entlocken. Es sah so aus, als wisse sie wirklich nicht mehr über ihre studentische Hilfskraft. 

Zum Abschluss nippte Daniel an einem Espresso und kaute die beiden Amarettini, die dazu serviert wurden. Das fühlte sich im Moment schon fast nach Urlaub an. Urlaub, den er dringend mal nötig hatte. Sobald er – hoffentlich – geklärt haben würde, dass es sich um keinen Goa’uld handelte, würde er weiter nach Seattle fahren, dort zwei Tage verbringen und sich dann noch ein kleines, ruhiges Hotel direkt am Meer suchen. Oder ein Apartment mieten, dann brauchte er mit niemandem Kontakt aufnehmen. Er könnte spazierengehen, lesen, faulenzen, die Nacht zum Tag machen – ganz nach Belieben. 

Hammond hatte ihm ohne Probleme zehn Tage Urlaub gegeben, nicht nur, weil er schon so viele davon angesammelt hatte, sondern vor allem, weil er sein leicht lädiertes Knie, noch etwas schonen sollte. Dass er dann auch einige Tage Jack nicht sehen musste, war ein weiterer Vorteil. Bevor er weiter darüber nachdachte, zahlte er und verabschiedete sich von Mrs. Wang. 

Statt gleich zurückzufahren, schlenderte Daniel auf dem Rückweg noch eine Weile durch Irvington und schaute sich die schönen, alten Häuser an. Dabei ging er noch einmal alle – mageren – Fakten durch, die er bisher hatte. Noch mochte er sich nicht festlegen, ob sie es mit überhitzter Phantasie oder wirklich mit einer ernsten Bedrohung zu tun hatten. 

Zurück im Haus der Carmichaels nahm er Mrs. Carmichaels – Annes – Angebot an, doch im Gästezimmer zu übernachten. Das Zimmer in der Frühstückspension konnte er auch am nächsten Tag noch beziehen, falls sich kein Anhaltspunkt für eine der lästigen Schlangen finden ließ, sonst war er hier besser aufgehoben. 

Denn leider fand Daniel Harrimans Theorie, dass sie es mit einem Goa’uld zu tun hatten, nach etwas Nachdenken, immer wahrscheinlicher. Deshalb wollte er nicht nur in Ruhe Chandlers Zimmer durchsuchen, er wollte die Carmichaels auch nicht allein zu Hause wissen, falls Chandler, beziehungsweise der mögliche Goa’uld, aus irgendeinem Grunde zurückkommen würde. Bisher hatte er seiner Familie zwar noch nichts getan, aber wer wusste schon, wie lange das anhielt? Immerhin hatte Daniel eine Pistole, eine Zat und drei der Betäubungspfeile dabei, die sie schon einmal gegen Goa’uld eingesetzt hatten. Damit war er zwar nicht gerade bestens ausgerüstet, aber es gab ihm einen kleinen Vorteil. 

Beim Abendessen, lernte Daniel dann auch den Rest der Familie, Winola und Tyler, kennen. Nach etwas Smalltalk über die Schule, das Studium und den ersten Job, den Winola in Aussicht hatte, erkundigte sich Daniel weiter über Chandler. Wie zufällig ließ er eine Frage nach Freunden – und Feinden – von Chandler einfließen. Von der ersten Sorte gab es wohl relativ viele, da Chandler ein sehr beliebter Junge war, die zweite Liste war deutlich kürzer. Und erstaunlicherweise gehörte Jeffrey Whitmore auf die zweite!

Anne und Winola warteten noch bis Tyler im Bett war, ehe sie Daniel fragten, wie er ausgerechnet auf Jeffrey käme. 

„Jeffrey war auf der High School nämlich so ziemlich der einzige Junge, mit dem Chandler immer wieder aneinander geraten ist. Seine Eltern sind stinkreich und Jeffrey lässt es bei jeder Gelegenheit raushängen“, erklärte Anne.  
„Nicht zu vergessen, dass Jeffrey sich einen Sport daraus gemacht hat, Chandler seine erste Freundin auszuspannen. Nicht, weil er sie für sich selbst wollte, denn Madeleine war so gar nicht sein Typ, sondern einzig und allein, um Chandler eins auszuwischen. Glücklicherweise haben sich ihre Wege dann getrennt, als Chandler nach Pendleton aufs College gegangen ist“, fügte Winola noch hinzu. 

Anne sah Daniel durchdringend an. „Also, wieso kommen Sie ausgerechnet auf Jeffrey?“

Daniel debattierte mit sich, wie viel er preisgeben sollte zu diesem Zeitpunkt, aber dann sagte er sich, dass sicher auch die Polizei früher oder später eine Verbindung zu Chandler herstellen würde und dann wäre es besser, wenn die Carmichaels Bescheid wüssten.  
„Jeffrey ist heute angegriffen worden und es ist durchaus im Rahmen des Möglichen, dass der Angreifer Chandler gewesen ist.“ Falls er wirklich von einem Goa’uld besessen war, hatte der wohl die Abneigung seines Wirtes gespürt und entsprechend gehandelt. War er nicht besessen, war auch ein ganz normaler Streit unter jungen Leuten möglich. 

„Aber das ist doch…!“ begann Anne aufgebracht.  
„Noch durch nichts gesichert“, unterbrach Daniel sie mit ruhiger Stimme. „Mir fehlen noch entscheidende Details, die ich hoffe, in Chandlers Sachen oder seinem Computer zu finden.“  
„Dann nehmen Sie Ihren Kaffee mit rauf und fangen Sie schon an.“ Anne machte eine scheuchende Handbewegung und rang sich ein halbes Lächeln ab.  
„Mache ich.“  
„Und wenn Sie irgendetwas brauchen, melden Sie sich, in Ordnung?“  
„Abgemacht.“ 

Daniel ging in Chandlers Zimmer und als erstes schaute er sich die Mitbringsel aus Mexiko an. Aber da gab es nichts Auffälliges, das waren wirklich nur Postkarten ohne geheime Schriften, zwei stinknormale Keramikteller ohne doppelten Boden, ein billig verarbeiteter Bildband ohne verschlüsselte Karte und eine Flasche Rum in der auch wirklich Rum war. 

Sorgfältig und methodisch durchsuchte Daniel anschließend alle Schränke und Schubladen, aber außer dass er feststellen musste, dass Chandler für einen jungen Mann seines Alters ein wirklich ordentlicher Mensch war, fiel ihm nichts Besonderes auf. Nirgendwo fand er versteckte Artefakte oder unerklärliche Behältnisse. 

Kurz vor Mitternacht begann er dann, Chandlers Computer unter die Lupe zu nehmen. Er durchsuchte alle Ordner, öffnete auch mit ‚PRIVAT’ gekennzeichnete Dateien und fand doch nichts ‚Privateres’ als einige Nacktbilder und Filmchen, die Chandler wohl aus dem Internet herunter geladen hatte.

Es gab auch einen Ordner der mit ‚Mexiko’ betitelt war und darin hatte Chandler alle möglichen Links und Artikel zu dem Land gesammelt, den Datumsangaben nach als Vorbereitung für den gemeinsamen Mexiko-Urlaub. Daniel las sich an einigen Berichten über die Maya fest, ganz besonders über die Ruinen in Campeche, da das Clubhotel der beiden auf Yucatán gelegen hatte und Shelley erwähnt hatte, dass sie diese Ruinen besucht hatten. Da hatte es in den letzten Jahren ja wirklich einige erstaunliche neue Theorien zu gegeben, die er gar nicht mehr alle so intensiv verfolgt hatte. Seit er hinter dem Geheimnis der verlorenen Stadt der Antiker her war, das einen nicht unerheblichen Teil seiner wenigen freien Zeit auffraß, hatte er andere Felder der Archäologie etwas vernachlässigt.

Zwar hatte er sich für seinen kürzlich erfolgten Ausflug nach Honduras bereits über die Götterwelt der Maya belesen, weil Chac der Gott war, hinter dessen Artefakt sie her waren, aber seine Lektüre hatte sich vorrangig nur mit einem Teilaspekt, mit der Quelle der Jugend beschäftigt. Was für ein Zufall, dass es nun fast um denselben Kulturkreis ging! 

Eigentlich hatte er ja erst einmal die Nase davon voll. Gut, Dr. Lee und er hatten das Artefakt im Endeffekt gefunden, aber sie hatten beide einen hohen Preis dafür bezahlt. Daniel rieb geistesabwesend über sein Bein, das nach der Folter durch die Kidnapper immer noch nicht wieder hundert Prozent in Ordnung war. Wenn Jack sie nicht gefunden hätte – Daniel wollte nicht dran denken. Und er wollte ja eigentlich auch nicht an Jack denken, denn deswegen war er unter anderem auch hier. Sie brauchten beide etwas Zeit, etwas Abstand voneinander. Obwohl … nein, auch mit ein paar Tagen Bedenkzeit wollte Daniel seine Worte nicht zurücknehmen. 

Daniel rollte seine Schultern, kreiste seinen Kopf bis es knackte, streckte sich einmal ganz durch und vertiefte sich resolut in die Aufzeichnungen. Archäologie war immer wieder spannend. Die Maya-Götter waren zum Teil den aztekischen Göttern sehr ähnlich, aber es gab noch viel Neues zu entdecken. Er hangelte sich von Link zu Link und als er das nächste Mal wieder auf die Uhr schaute, stellte er fest, dass es schon halb zwei war.

Oh, verdammt! Er hatte seine Prioritäten wohl nicht in der richtigen Reihenfolge. Den neuesten Erkenntnissen in der Forschung zu den Azteken könnte er doch auch später noch mal nachgehen, jetzt hieß es, etwas zu finden, was Chandler helfen konnte. Daniel trank den kalten Kaffee in seiner Tasse aus, streckte sich noch einmal durch und beschloss systematischer vorzugehen. Und während er noch überlegte, wo er anfangen sollte, stellte er zufällig fest, dass sein Blick – wenn er sich nicht konzentrierte – an Dateien hängen blieb, deren Namen alle nach dem gleichen Schema abgespeichert waren. Drei Großbuchstaben, ehe der Rest des Dateinamens in kleinen Buchstaben folgte. Das war … seltsam. 

Daniel schaute sich die Dateien genauer an, und mit jedem Dokument wurde seine Aufregung größer. Viele der abgespeicherten Text- oder Bilddokumente waren nach dem Mexiko-Urlaub hinzugefügt worden und handelten von Tonatiuh, dem aztekischen Gott der Sonne, der auch mit einem Adler assoziiert wurde. Etliche Abbildungen zeigten ihn als waffenstarrenden Krieger auf einer von Strahlen umgebenen Sonnenscheibe. Daniel lernte viel über die verschiedenen Kalendersysteme der Azteken, und dass die aztekische Mythologie von fünf Zeitaltern ausging und Tonatiuh der Herrscher des fünften und letzten und damit heutigen Zeitalters war. 

Was ihn dann allerdings schneller atmen ließ, war der Abschnitt über die Menschenopfer. Die Azteken glaubten, dass die Sonne nachts an Kraft verlor und Tonatiuh, der Gott der Sonne, daher fast täglich Menschenblut verlangte, um seine Kräfte wieder aufzutanken. Bekäme er kein Menschenblut, würde die Sonne sich weigern, wieder aufzugehen. Die Opfer, oftmals Kriegsgefangene, aber auch Leute aus der aztekischen Bevölkerung, wurden von vier Priestern festgehalten, während ein fünfter seinen Brustkorb mit einem Messer aus Obsidian aufschnitt, das Herz herausriss und der Sonne entgegenhielt. 

Das passte ja entsetzlich gut zu dem ersten Toten! Und Jeffrey war wohl nur knapp seinem Schicksal entgangen weil zufällig eine größere Anzahl von Leuten auf den Parkplatz gekommen war und der Angreifer die Flucht ergriffen hatte. 

Im ersten Moment war Daniel etwas verwirrt, dass es auch etliche Dokumentseiten über Teotihuacan gab, eine große, bedeutende Ruinenstadt, die jährlich viele Touristen anzog, die aber bereits bei der Einwanderung der Azteken ins Hochland von Mexiko verlassen gewesen war. Warum gab es denn nicht mehr Seiten über Tenochtitlán, der Hauptstadt der Azteken? Wäre das nicht logischer? Was hatte der Sonnengott Tonatiuh mit Teotihuacan zu tun? 

Eifrig klickte sich Daniel durch die Dokumente, bis er auf einen unscheinbaren Hinweis traf, der für ihn, da er einen Goa’uld suchte, aber von entscheidender Bedeutung war. Es waren die Azteken gewesen, die der Stadt ihren Namen gegeben hatte, der so viel bedeutete wie _‚Wo man zu einem Gott wird’._

„Wow.“ Daniel lehnte sich zurück, setzte die Brille ab und rieb sich die müden Augen, ehe er die Brille wieder aufsetzte. Das passte wunderbar zu seiner Goa’uld Theorie! Wenn er also davon ausging, dass sie es hier mit einem Goa’uld zu tun hatten, dann wohl am ehesten mit jemanden, der den aztekischen Gott Tonatiuh inkarnierte. Daniel stellte sich gerade vor, wie der ‚Gott’, der vielleicht irgendwann bei der Ankunft der Spanier im sechzehnten Jahrhundert auf der Erde gewesen war, oder zum letzten Mal bei Bewusstsein gewesen war – noch wusste er ja immer noch nicht, warum er plötzlich wieder da war – sich selbst im Internet suchte und eitel und eingebildet Artikel um Artikel über sich selbst las. Er schnaubte. Ja, das konnte er sich vorstellen. 

Aber noch etwas anderes wurde mit jedem Dokument immer deutlicher. Sein Wirt, Chandler, hatte die Unerfahrenheit des Goa’uld mit dem Medium Internet ausgenutzt und wichtige Hinweise gestreut. Tonatiuh passte zu der Gräueltat mit dem herausgerissenen Herzen und Teotihuacan hatte wohl eine ganz besondere Bedeutung für ihn. Das wurde noch deutlicher, als Daniel im Papierkorb des Rechners gelöschte Dokumente für Buchungsanfragen für Flüge nach Mexiko Stadt fand – das mal gerade fünfzig Kilometer von Teotihuacan entfernt lag! Sah so aus, als ob da jemand in die Stadt wollte, in der man zum Gott werden konnte. 

Chandler war offensichtlich ein Kämpfer, der seinen Geist nicht ohne Gegenwehr dem Goa’uld unterordnete – genau wie Sha’re – und Daniel schwor sich, alles dran zu setzen, um ihn möglichst schnell aus diesem Alptraum herauszuholen. 

Daniel schaute sich noch jedes einzelne Dokument im Papierkorb an, die meisten waren per ‚Kopieren’ und ‚Einfügen’ erstellte Textdokumente – offensichtlich hatte der Goa’uld gedacht, dass sie gelöscht waren und man die Dateien nicht mehr aufrufen konnte. Viele der Seiten beschäftigten sich mit Artefakten der Azteken und den entsprechenden Museen und Privatsammlungen, in denen sie lagen. 

Daniel fertigte eine Liste an, auf denen er alle Orte verzeichnete, für die sich der Goa’uld interessiert hatte. Sie wurde beeindruckend lang und Daniel fragte sich gerade, ob er diese Institutionen jetzt alle anrufen musste, ob ihnen in den letzten Tagen etwas gestohlen worden war, was Bezug zum Umfeld der Azteken hatte, als er plötzlich laut: „Ja!“ rief. 

Mit Sicherheit hatte auch hier Chandler seine Finger im Spiel gehabt, denn nur bei ungefähr einem guten halben Dutzend der Ausdrucke fiel ihm plötzlich eine Stelle im Text auf, an der drei Großbuchstaben hintereinander standen, von denen zwei hätten klein sein müssen. Genau wie bei den Titeln der Dateien! Schnell sortierte Daniel diese Ausdrucke aus und fast alle Museen und Sammlungen lagen in Oregon oder angrenzenden Bundesstaaten. Sah ganz so aus, als hätte der Goa’uld beschlossen, keinen Flughafen zu benutzen, er hatte wohl von seinem Wirt gelernt, dass ihn die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen eventuell enttarnen könnten. So kamen für ihn also nur Städte in Frage, die er mit dem Wagen erreichen konnte. 

Ja, nun war sich Daniel sicher, dass sie es mit einem Goa’uld namens Tonatiuh zu tun hatten, dessen Ziel es war nach Teotihuacan zu gelangen, der dafür aber noch Sachen aus einigen Museen stehlen wollte oder musste und der sich leider auch noch ein Menschenopfer von Zeit zu Zeit gönnte. 

Das war keine Sache, die er ganz alleine angehen sollte und so rief er Sam an, die er aus dem Schlaf riss, denn in Colorado Springs war es mal gerade fünf Uhr morgens. Mit Erstaunen stellte er fest, dass es bei ihm auch schon vier Uhr nachts war. Er war es so gewohnt, Nächte durchzuarbeiten, dass es ihm gar nicht aufgefallen war. 

Nachdem er Sam den Sachverhalt erklärt hatte und ihr alle Beweisstücke, die er auf Chandlers Rechner gefunden hatte, geschickt hatte, versprach Sam gleich als erstes am Morgen General Hammond davon zu unterrichten. Daniel bat sie möglichst bald zu seiner Unterstützung vorbei zu kommen und alles mitzubringen, was sie im SGC zum Einsatz gegen die Goa’uld finden konnte.  
Ja, selbst gegen ein wenig C4 war er nicht abgeneigt, man ja wusste nie, wofür man es mal brauchen konnte. 

„Ich werde sehen, was sich machen lässt“, meinte Sam. „Auch wenn ich im Moment reichlich zu tun habe, jetzt, da wir die Prometheus wieder zurück haben.“  
„Das kann ich mir denken. Habt ihr schon herausgefunden, ob sie in dem Nebel Schaden genommen hat?“ Sam hatte nicht viel über die drei Tage sprechen wollen, die sie mit dem Schiff verschollen gewesen war und so beschloss Daniel, auch ganz wissenschaftlich zu bleiben. „Sind die wichtigsten Systeme wieder betriebsbereit?“  
„Ja, das funktioniert so weit alles, wir werden es natürlich noch im Detail überprüfen müssen. Bis sie wieder uneingeschränkt einsatzbereit ist, dauert es noch ein Weilchen.“ 

„Dann hoffe ich, du kannst Hammond dennoch überzeugen, dass er dich für ein paar Tage nach Portland lässt.“ Vielleicht konnte Sam ein bisschen Auszeit genauso gut gebrauchen wie er und ganz vielleicht würde sie ihm in einem privaten Rahmen ja ein paar von den Sachen erzählen, die es nicht in ihren offiziellen Bericht geschafft hatten.

Sam versprach alles in die Wege zu leiten und mit ihren letzten Worten schickte sie ihn ins Bett.  
Daniel sagte ‚ja, ja’, aber nur, um nicht länger ermahnt zu werden.  
Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, las er bis zum Frühstück noch alles, was er über Tonatiuh und die Götter der Azteken finden konnte.

* * * 

Nachdem Tyler nach dem gemeinsamen Frühstück vom Schulbus abgeholt worden war, erklärte Daniel Anne und Winola, dass er nun ziemlich sicher war, dass Chandler von einem ganz seltenen Parasiten befallen sei, mit dem sie es aber schon mehrmals zu tun gehabt hatten. Walter würde bestätigen, dass sie seit einiger Zeit sehr gute Heilungschancen hatten, wenn die betroffene Person zur Untersuchung und Behandlung nach Colorado Springs gebracht wurde. 

„Ist dieser Parasit auch für die Persönlichkeitsveränderung verantwortlich?“, wollte Anne besorgt wissen.  
„Ja, es ist bekannt, dass dieser Parasit zu übersteigerter Selbstwahrnehmung führt. Der Betroffene hält sich für allwissend, besser als die anderen, ja, … fast Gott gleich. Nach dem Entfernen des Parasiten verschwindet das aber wieder.“  
„Und bis dahin?“  
„Hoffen wir, dass ihm nicht allzu viele Leute in die Quere kommen. Das heißt, wir müssen ihn so schnell wie möglich finden. Haben Ihre Familie oder nahe Freunde irgendwelche Wochenendhäuser, Bootshäuser, Trailer auf Campingplätzen oder sonstige Unterkünfte, wo er ein paar Tage unerkannt verbringen könnte?“ 

Die beiden Frauen guckten sich an, dachten nach und Winola schüttelte schließlich den Kopf. „Wir sind schon seit Jahren nicht mehr in Urlaub gewesen. Vor vier Jahren waren wir mit einem Cousin am Atlantik zelten, das ist alles. Chandler hat sein Studentenzimmer in Pendelton, aber das muss er während der Ferien räumen, da kann er also auch nicht sein.“ 

Sie gingen noch ein paar Möglichkeiten durch, aber kamen in Endeffekt zu dem Ergebnis, dass er wahrscheinlich in irgendeinem leer stehenden Industriegebäude, von denen es nicht nur am Hafen etliche gab, untergetaucht war. 

Daniel hatte genügend Erfahrungen mit Goa’uld, damit er sich dort nicht ohne Rückendeckung hin begab und so beschloss er zu warten, bis Sam am Nachmittag kam. Er aß noch etwas von den Rühreiern mit Speck, den frischen Pfannkuchen und dem Obstsalat und als er sich schließlich ein paar Stunden aufs Ohr legen wollte, klingelte erneut sein Telefon. 

 

IV. 

Nick saß an seinem Schreibtisch, sortierte einige Unterlagen und gähnte drei Mal hintereinander. Hank frage ihn lachend, in welcher Bar er denn versumpft war. Nick berichtete ihm von seiner und Monroes Vermutung bezüglich der Kaukasus-Adler und Hank zeigte sich gebührend beeindruckt, was die Wesenwelt so alles beherbergte. 

„Dann will ich nur mal hoffen, dass mir so ein Viech nicht über den Weg läuft.“  
„Und wenn, solltest du eine Schutzweste tragen, dann hast du dein Herz vielleicht noch einen Moment länger.“  
„Klingt sehr beruhigend“, stellte Hank fest und seufzte. 

Nick war gerade im Begriff in Berkeley anrufen, wo Jeffrey Whitmore Medizin studierte, aber noch während er die Nummer wählte, trat Sergeant Wu an seinen und Hanks Schreibtisch. Er hielt einen dünnen Aktenordner in der Hand, wedelte damit herum und verkündete: „Leute, ihr werdet es kaum glauben, aber der Herz-Mörder hat wieder zugeschlagen!“ 

„Was?“  
„Heute Nacht. Gerade eben ist der Anruf eines gewissen Mr. Belani eingegangen, der arbeitet als Sicherheitsdienst in der privaten Kunstsammlung der Familie Gelinsky. Als er seinen Kollegen ablösen wollte, der die Nachtschicht hatte, hat er ihn tot in einem der Räume vorgefunden. Überall war Blut, die Brust war geöffnet – und ja, das Herz fehlte.“ Wu verzog angewidert das Gesicht. „Was für einen Psychopathen habt ihr denn diesmal da draußen rumlaufen? Für wen hält der sich denn?“

„Das können wir noch nicht sagen. Aber wir haben ein Problem, wenn die Presse eine Verbindung zwischen den dreien herstellt.“ Er konnte sich schon die Schlagzeilen der Sensationspresse vorstellen. Das wäre weder gut für ihre Ermittlungen noch für die allgemeine Stimmung in Portland. Und bei Herz-Herausreißen reagierten die Leute nun mal etwas emotional, wie ja auch Sergeant Wus Reaktion schon gezeigt hatte. 

Nick erhob sich, griff nach seiner Jacke und fragte: „Wo ist der Mord geschehen?“  
„Die nicht-öffentliche, sondern nur nach Anmeldung zugängliche Gelinsky Kunstsammlung befindet sich ganz in der Nähe der Da Vinci Middle School.“ Wu reichte Nick den Ordner herüber, in dem ein Zettel mit der genauen Adresse lag. 

Hank hatte derweil das Internet aufgerufen und las, von Absatz zu Absatz springend, das Wichtigste von seinem Computerbildschirm vor: „Die Gelinsky Kunstsammlung ist klein, aber fein. Es gibt ein paar bekanntere Gemälde, das Hauptaugenmerk aber liegt auf präkolumbischer Kunst Mittelamerikas, wie den Azteken, Tolteken, Olmeken und so weiter.“

Hank überflog ein paar Zeilen, ehe er wieder laut vorlas: „Sie haben das ganze Zeug von einem Urgroßvater geerbt, der die Sachen Ende des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts aus Mexiko mitgebracht hat. Sie haben wohl immer wieder junge Historiker da, die die Sachen untersuchen und Abhandlungen darüber schreiben.“ Hank schaute auf und meinte: „Immerhin schließen sie’s nicht in einem Safe ein, so dass es für jeden anderen verloren ist.“ 

Er las weiter: „In den neunziger Jahren haben sie mit der mexikanischen Regierung gestritten, die die Artefakte zurück haben möchte, aber sie haben den Prozess gewonnen, da der alte Gelinsky sich wohl ein paar Quittungen hat geben lassen, dass er die Sachen für`n Appel und `n Ei gekauft hat.“ 

„Und jetzt ist ein Wachmann tot. Sehe nur ich da einen Zusammenhang?“, fragte Nick. „Was fehlt aus der Sammlung?“  
„Das wird zur Zeit festgestellt“, erklärte Sergeant Wu. „Unsere Leute gehen mit Mrs. Gelinsky gerade die Inventarlisten durch.“  
„Gut, Hank, dann lass uns mal hinfahren, aber vorher holen wir noch Monroe ab.“ 

Nick vergewisserte sich, dass er seine Waffe und Ersatzmunition dabei hatte. „Wollen wir mal hoffen, dass die Gelinskys ihre Sammlung mit Videokameras geschützt haben, vielleicht kommen wir dann auch in unseren beiden anderen Fällen weiter.“ 

Es staute an der Brücke über den Willamette River und so waren sie erst zwanzig Minuten später am Tatort. 

Nick, Hank und Monroe ließen sich von den Polizisten, die als erste eingetroffen waren, Bericht erstatten. Der Tote war William Norgeson, zweiundfünfzig Jahre alt, verheiratet, keine Kinder, seit vierzehn Jahren bei der Portlandia Securitas angestellt, die für die Bewachung der Kunstsammlung zuständig war. Er wies verschiedene Verletzungen auf, die wahrscheinlich von einem Sturz herrührten, dazu einen Brandflecken auf der Stirn und – was zum Tode geführt hatte – sein Herz war herausgeschnitten worden.  
„Was zum Tode geführt hat?“, fragte Hank nach. „Das heißt, er lebte noch, als das passierte?“  
„Davon gehen wir im Moment aus“, antwortete der junge Polizist, der noch so jung war, dass er die Furcht nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme halten konnte. 

Nick konnte es ihm nicht verübeln, denn es sah wie bei einem Schlachtfest aus. Überall waren große Mengen Blut und auch die Leiche war ganz damit verschmiert, dazu der geöffnete Brustkorb, die gewaltsam gebrochenen Rippen, um an das Herz zu kommen – wirklich kein schöner Anblick. Nick hoffte nur, dass es kein Photo davon bis in die Presse schaffen würde. Das wäre keine Publicity für Portland, die dem Bürgermeister gefallen würde. 

Nick schaute sich in den Räumlichkeiten um. Die Fenster waren vergittert und mit Alarmanlagen gesichert. Vor den Fenstern innen waren helle Gardinen angebracht, so dass kein direktes Sonnenlicht auf die Gemälde fiel. Die Bilder in dem Raum wurden durch einzelne Wandstrahler beleuchtet. Und hier in dem Raum, in dem der Wachmann getötet worden war, hing noch unter jeder Leuchte ein Bild, folglich, hatte der Einbrecher/Dieb/Mörder schon mal kein Gemälde gestohlen. 

Nick ließ Hank bei den Polizisten und der Leiche zurück und machte sich mit Monroe auf die Suche nach Dingen, die ungewöhnlich waren und die einem Blutbad vielleicht eher auffielen, als einem Menschen oder einem Grimm.

Schon im übernächsten Raum wurden sie fündig, denn vor einem der Schaukästen, der Fundstücke der präkolumbianische Artefakte beherbergte, stand ein mittelblonder Mann mit Brille, der sich eifrig mit einer Frau unterhielt, die in einer Liste immer wieder Sachen nachschaute und dann auf das eine oder andere Ausstellungsstück wies. Hatte die Fahrerin des Krankenwagens nicht gesagt, der Bundesagent würde eine Brille tragen? Nun, die Chancen waren wohl sehr groß, dass es sich bei dem Mann dann darum handelte. 

Nick steuerte auf ihn zu, und stellte sich vor. „Detective Nick Burkhardt, ich bin hier der ermittelnde Beamte. Kann ich Sie kurz sprechen?“  
„Dr. Daniel Jackson. Natürlich können wir uns kurz unterhalten.“  
Nick zog seine Dienstmarke und hielt sie Daniel vor die Nase.  
Daniel zog seinen Dienstausweis und präsentierte ihn Nick. 

Sie fixierten sich mit Blicken, bis sich Monroe hörbar räusperte.  
Nick steckte seine Dienstmarke wieder weg und bedeutete Daniel ihm in eine Ecke des Raums zu folgen, wo sie ungestört waren.  
„Was ist denn NORAD für einen Bundesbehörde? Davon habe ich noch nie gehört“, runzelte Nick die Stirn.  
„Wir ermitteln in Fällen, in denen ungewöhnliche Begleitumstände auftreten“, hielt Daniel seine Erklärung so vage wie möglich. Manchmal wünschte er, sie hätte eine andere Tarnung als ausgerechnet ein Weltraumteleskop.  
„Ach ja? Und da meinen Sie, hier in Portland, bei einem Einbruch mit Todesfolge, an der richtigen Adresse für ‚ungewöhnliche Umstände’ zu sein?“ 

Daniel konnte ja verstehen, dass der Detective nicht gerade begeistert war, wenn noch weitere Behörden in seinem Fall ermittelten. Aber die Polizei in Portland hatte ja auch keine Ahnung. womit sie es hier aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach zu tun hatte, wie gefährlich die Lage wirklich war. Sie waren auf Zusammenarbeit angewiesen – auch wenn Nick Burkhardt das sicher im Moment noch ganz anders sah – und so ging Daniel auf den aggressiven Unterton in der Frage gar nicht erst ein, sondern meinte stattdessen: „Ein bei lebendigem Leibe herausgeschnittenes Herz zählt für uns dazu. Und außerdem ist das ja kein Einzelfall – hier in Portland“, konnte er sich nicht verkneifen noch hinterher zu schicken. 

Der Detective kniff die Augen zusammen und musterte Daniel kritisch. „Wer sagt, dass es mehr als einen gibt?“  
„Mr. Santiano würde wohl zustimmen, wenn er noch sprechen könnte“, erklärte Daniel mit bewusst leiser Stimme. Er würde sicher nicht der erste sein, der neugierige, zufällig lauschende Leute darauf brachte, dass sie es hier mit einem Serientäter zu tun hatten. 

„Hmm.“  
Daniel sah deutlich, wie es hinter Burkhardts Stirn ratterte. Dann kam der Detective zu dem Entschluss, den auch Daniel in seiner Situation gefasst hätte.  
„Sie verstehen, dass ich Ihre Angaben erst einmal überprüfen muss?“ Nick holte sein Handy aus der Jackentasche, rief in seiner Dienststelle an, gab Monroe den Auftrag Jackson nicht aus den Augen zu lassen und ging ins Nebenzimmer.

„So, Sie sind Detective Burkhardts Partner?“, fragte Daniel, als von Monroe so gar nichts kam.  
„Manchmal.“  
„Manchmal?“  
„Ja“, bestätigte der bärtige Mann und fügte nichts weiter hinzu.  
„Okay.“ Meine Herren, da war ja Teal’c eine Plaudertasche gegen. Aber den ‚nicht aus den Augen lassen’-Part nahm dieser seltsame Manchmal-Partner jedenfalls sehr genau, denn als Daniel zwei Schritte zu einem Schaukasten machte, folgte er ihm sofort. 

Als der Detective zurückkam, sagte er kopfschüttelnd: „Es gibt wirklich eine staatliche Einrichtung, die so heißt. Aber da Sie nicht vom FBI sind, können Sie mir den Fall auch nicht entziehen.“ Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Das habe ich auch nicht vor. Ich will herausfinden, wer der Täter ist und wo er sich aufhält.“  
„Genau das will ich auch.“  
„Dann haben wir ja beide dasselbe Ziel“, meinte Daniel mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln. „Wir sollten zusammenarbeiten.“ 

Auch wenn er die Portland Polizei natürlich nicht in das große Ganze einweihen könnte und dürfte, und er Chandler Carmichael unbedingt vor ihnen finden musste, damit er ihn ins SGC bringen konnte, um den Parasiten zu entfernen, so könnte er ihnen vielleicht einige Hinweise zukommen lassen, auf die sie ohne sein Hintergrundwissen niemals kommen würden. Wie zum Beispiel die Liste mit den möglichen Einbruchzielen in Portland und Oregon. 

_Dann haben wir ja beide dasselbe Ziel._ Ja, dasselbe Ziel vielleicht, aber dieser Bundesagent wusste ja überhaupt nicht, worauf er sich bei diesem Fall eingelassen hatte. Er hatte ja keine Ahnung, gegen wen sie hier wirklich antraten. Er sah nur den halben Teil der Welt – und ahnte nicht, was noch alles dahinter verborgen lag. Nick seufzte. Jetzt musste er nicht nur den Fall klären, jetzt musste er wahrscheinlich auch noch darauf aufpassen, dass dieser Jackson nicht das nächste Opfer des Kaukasus-Adlers wurde, nur weil er zu viele Fragen an den falschen Stellen stellte. Der Schockmoment, wenn er das Wesen-Antlitz des Angreifers sah, konnten die fehlenden Sekunden sein, die darüber entschieden, ob ihm sein Herz herausgerissen wurde oder nicht. Er konnte Jackson natürlich nicht wirklich darin einweihen, was sich in Portland – und nicht nur hier – so alles unter der Oberfläche abspielte, aber er musste wenigstens versuchen, ihn zu warnen. 

Nick bemühte sich um eine offene Körperhaltung. „Ich bin davon überzeugt, dass wir es hier mit einem äußerst gefährlichen Gegner zu tun haben. Die ‚ungewöhnlichen Begleitumstände’, wie Sie vorhin so schön formuliert haben, sollten Sie zu äußerster Vorsicht mahnen. Wenn irgend möglich, würde ich Sie bitten, nicht mehr alleine zu ermitteln, sondern sich uns anzuschließen.“ 

„Im Laufe des Tages kommt meine Kollegin, dann werden wir als Team unterwegs sein“, versprach Daniel.  
„Auch dann sind Sie nicht sicher. Sie wissen nicht, womit Sie es hier zu tun haben.“ Nick schaute Daniel eindringlich an.  
„Das wissen Sie auch nicht.“ Daniel biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe, dann fuhr er fort: „Wenn sich die Augenfarbe und Stimmlage des mutmaßlichen Täters verändert, dann bringen Sie sich umgehend in Sicherheit und rufen mich an, okay? Versuchen Sie nicht, ihn aufzuhalten.“  
Sie maßen sich mit Blicken. 

Monroe rollte mit den Augen und als ihm das stumme Duell offensichtlich zu lange dauerte sagte er: „Leute, tauscht doch einfach alles aus, was ihr wisst. Vielleicht verstehen dann alle besser, wie gefährlich die Lage wirklich ist.“ Er kratzte sich am Kopf. „Na gut, vielleicht nicht alles. Aber ihr könntet ja mal mit irgendetwas anfangen, oder?“ 

Daniel und Nick schauten ihn an, Daniel zögerte kurz, dann gab er Nick seinen Computerausdruck. „Dieses sind die Ziele, die der Täter wahrscheinlich in nächster Zeit aufsuchen wird. Wenn die Besitzer dieser Sammlungen vorab von der Polizei gewarnt würden, könnte vielleicht ein so unglücklicher Zwischenfall, wie der Tod des Wachmanns, vermieden werden.“  
„Wo haben Sie die Liste her?“  
„Das kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen.“ Daniel grinste entschuldigend. „Nationale Sicherheit.“  
„Na klar, die Standardausrede.“ Nick schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Gut. Also mein Beitrag: Wir fürchten, dass der Täter erst der erste in einer ganzen Reihe ist und in den nächsten Tagen vielleicht noch weitere Attentate dieser Art, verübt werden, bei denen die Lebern oder Herzen der Betroffenen rausgerissen werden.“  
„Rausgeschnitten. Mit einer Obsidianklinge, die heute hier gestohlen worden ist“, korrigierte Daniel.  
„Rausgerissen. Mit messerscharfen Krallen“, stellte Nick richtig.  
Daniel zog eine Braue nach oben. 

„Ich kann Ihnen im Moment keine weitere Erklärung geben.“ Nick zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann grinste er ebenfalls. „Nationale Sicherheit.“  
„Na klar.“ Daniel ließ ein schnaubendes, kleines Lachen hören, dann wurde er wieder ernst. „Können Sie mir wenigstens sagen, ob auf den Überwachungskameras etwas zu sehen ist?“  
„Wir sollten Hank fragen, der hat sich das bestimmt inzwischen angeschaut.“ 

Die drei gingen zu Detective Griffin, der sie aber leider enttäuschen musste. Die Kameras waren auf die Ausstellungs-Objekte gerichtet gewesen, nicht auf die Zwischenräume dazwischen, so dass der Mord nicht aufgezeichnet worden war. Und der Diebstahl des Obsidianmessers war ebenfalls nicht auf Band gebannt, weil der Täter die Kamera einfach zuvor mit einem hellen Lichtstrahl zerschossen hatte, ohne dass man sein Gesicht hatte sehen können. 

Wenngleich das Messer, obwohl es die Tatwaffe war, nicht Daniels größte Sorge war. Die galt zwei Stücken, die fälschlich als ‚Ornamente – wahrscheinlich Teil einer Dekoration’ und ‚Armreif, um 1400 v. Chr.’ ausgezeichnet worden waren und in Wahrheit leider zwei Zats und ein Armband, das Goa’uld zum Transport auf ihr Raumschiff benutzen konnten, waren. Das machte Daniel mal wieder klar, dass er wahrscheinlich nie wieder guten Gewissens in einem Museum würde arbeiten können, denn er könnte nicht tagtäglich die falschen Beschriftungen sehen und nichts unternehmen. Er schüttelte den Kopf und wandte sich wieder Detective Burkhardt zu. 

Daniel und Nick tauschten noch ihre Handynummern aus, ermahnten den jeweils anderen vorsichtig zu sein, dann trennten sich ihre Wege wieder. 

Auf dem Weg zum Wagen rempelte Nick Monroe mit der Schulter an. „He, Monroe. Sag mal was sollte das? Warum bist du da drin zum Wolf geworden?“  
„Ich wollte herausfinden, ob er ein Grimm oder ein Wesen ist“, antwortete Monroe und rempelte Nick ebenfalls an.  
„Und?“  
Monroe schüttelte den Kopf. „Ist er nicht. Aber irgendetwas ist trotzdem seltsam mit ihm.“  
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Kann ich nicht genau sagen.“ Monroe hob die Hände.

Hank ließ sich auf den Beifahrersitz fallen und verkündete: „Ich kann es euch sagen, denn Captain Renard hat mir nämlich in der Zwischenzeit noch einige Informationen zu Doktor Jackson geschickt. Seit zehn Jahren hat er schon nichts mehr veröffentlicht, hat in archäologischen Kreisen den Ruf eines Spinners, und einen Lebenslauf, der so sauber ist, dass es klar ist, dass da jemand nachgeholfen hat. Aber es stimmt, dass er für die Regierung arbeitet.“

„Und was will er wirklich hier?“  
„Das weiß der Captain auch nicht.“

„Pfuh“, frustriert schlug Nick einmal mit der Hand gegen das Lenkrad. „Noch mehr Geheimnisse sind genau das, was wir hier in Portland brauchen.“ Er startete den Wagen. „Tja, dann fahren wir zurück zur Station und sehen, was so auf den Listen drauf ist, die mir Jackson gegeben hat. Monroe, kannst du mal rumfragen, ob du irgendetwas über die Kaukasus-Adler hörst? Ob sie noch jemand gesehen hat, oder ob sie nur rauskommen, um … sich einen kleinen Happen einzuverleiben? Alles würde uns weiterhelfen.“ 

„Gut, setz mich an Rosalies Geschäft ab und ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann.“  
„Alles klar.“ 

 

V. 

Daniel fuhr zu den beiden Adressen, die Chandler auf seiner Liste in Portland verzeichnet hatte. Er zückte seinen Ausweis, der ihm sofortigen Eintritt sicherte, und schaute sich die aztekischen Artefakte in den Sammlungen an, um herauszufinden, ob irgendetwas dabei war, das einen Goa’uld interessieren könnte. Dann forderte er die Besitzer auf, diese Objekte im Safe einzuschließen und warnte die Verantwortlichen, dass sie Informationen hätten, dass es eventuell Diebe darauf abgesehen haben könnten und bat sie, ihre Sicherheitsmaßnahmen zu verstärken. Daniel hoffte sehr, dass er damit alles getan hatte, um weiteres Blutvergießen zu vermeiden. 

Auf dem Rückweg hielt er an einem Hotdog-Stand an und aß etwas, anschließend fuhr er zu den Carmichaels zurück. Es war niemand zu Hause, aber sie hatten ihm einen Schlüssel gegeben und so konnte er ins Gästezimmer gehen, wo er sich nur für einen Moment auf sein schönes, breites, weiches Bett legte, um das Mittagessen zu verdauen. 

Er wurde wieder wach, als er Stimmen hörte und musste feststellen, dass er den ganzen Nachmittag verschlafen hatte. Mist! Er hatte doch noch die restlichen Adressen anrufen wollen, um sie ebenfalls vor einem möglichen Diebstahl zu warnen! Schnell holte er die Liste hervor, konnte zu seiner Erleichterung nach zwei Anrufen aber feststellen, dass das Büro von Nick Burkhardt das in der Zwischenzeit erledigt hatte. Er ging nach zwei Anrufen, bei denen die Verantwortlichen schon Bescheid wussten, einfach mal davon aus, dass die Polizei auch die restlichen Adressen auf der Liste angerufen hatte. 

Auf dem Display seines Handys konnte er lesen, dass Sam ihm eine SMS geschickt hatte. Oh, nein. Er fürchtete, dass sie vom Flughafen hatte abgeholt werden wollen und er hatte es verschlafen! Er war erleichtert zu lesen, dass sie und Dr. Lee noch an einer Eindämmungsvorrichtung für Goa’uld Transporterstrahler bastelten, aber hofften in der Nacht fertig zu werden, so dass sie gleich mit der ersten Maschine am nächsten Morgen nach Portland kommen konnten. Sie bat ihn noch um einen halben Tag Geduld. Daniel wünschte den ‚Bastlern’ viel Erfolg und machte sich auf den Weg in die Küche. 

Anne schnitt Gemüse für einen Salat und Shelley, heute in Jeans und buntem T-Shirt, deckte den Tisch.  
„Kann ich auch irgendetwas helfen?“, erkundigte sich Daniel.  
„Wenn Sie den Käse und die Butter aus dem Kühlschrank holen könnten? Wir warten nur noch auf Winola, dann können wir zu Abend essen.“  
Daniel trug die Sachen zum Tisch, ging in den Keller und holte Getränke nach oben und goss gerade für jeden etwas Saft aus, als auch Winola eintraf. 

Shelley rannte sofort zur Tür und rief: „Hast du alles dabei?“  
Winola lachte: „Ja, ja. Natürlich.“  
„Hat dich niemand erwischt?“ Sie zupfte aufgeregt an Winola herum.  
„Warum sollte mich jemand erwischen? Es ist doch meine Hauptaufgabe, den ganzen Tag Photokopien für irgendwen anzufertigen oder Ablage zu machen. Genau das habe ich heute auch getan. Dass ein paar der Kopien für mich waren, ist niemandem aufgefallen.“

Anne erkundigte sich mit gerunzelten Brauen: „Wobei solltest du erwischt werden können?“  
Winola legte einen Stapel Photokopien auf den Küchentisch. „Wir haben doch gestern Abend darüber gesprochen, dass Chandler sich womöglich in einem leer stehenden Gebäude aufhält, nicht wahr?“  
„Ja, und du arbeitest bei der Stadtverwaltung. Ich ahne worauf das hinausläuft“, meinte Anne mit einem kleinen Seufzer. 

„Genau. Hier, die ersten Seiten könnt ihr vergessen, das sind Gebäude und Wohnungen, die erst seit maximal drei Monaten leer stehen und noch auf dem Markt sind, um weiterverkauft oder vermietet zu werden.“ Sie blätterte vor. „Hier jetzt wird es interessant. Das sind alles Liegenschaften, die überhaupt nicht mehr genutzt werden. Wie wir schon gedacht haben, viele davon in der Hafengegend, aber einige sind auch über das ganze Stadtgebiet verteilt. Zum Beispiel eine alte Molkerei, die schon seit Jahren umgebaut werden soll, ein Kino, für das sich kein Pächter mehr findet, ein leer stehendes Krankenhaus, das vor dem Abriss steht.“ 

„Das sind ja einige“, stellte Shelley beeindruckt fest.  
„Das ist noch nicht alles. Hier sind die Grundrisspläne, die ich finden konnte, ohne allzu viel Staub aufzuwirbeln. Deshalb ist es auch nicht komplett. Manches sind historische Gebäude und da wäre es zu auffällig gewesen, wenn ich mich danach erkundigt hätte. Aber die stinknormalen Feld-Wald-und-Wiesen-Grundrisse sind hier.“ 

„Gute Arbeit“, meinte Daniel begeistert und zog sich gleich einen Grundriss ran. 

Anne drückte die Hand ihrer Tochter. „Ich bin nur froh, dass dich niemand erwischt hat, denn das wäre es dann gewesen, mit deinem Job in Seattle.“  
„Wenn es Chandler hilft, wäre es das auch wert gewesen.“ Winola legte einen Arm um ihre Mutter und hauchte einen Kuss gegen ihre Schläfe.  
„Danke.“ Anne lächelte ihre Tochter an. „Wehe dein Bruder zeigt sich nicht genügend beeindruckt, von dem, was du für ihn getan hast. Gut, essen wir etwas, und dann schauen wir uns die Listen genauer an.“ 

„Haben Sie eigentlich unter Chandlers Sachen etwas gefunden, was Ihnen weiterhilft?“, fragte Shelley zwischen zwei Bissen an Daniel gewandt. „Ich habe auch noch mal überlegt, was wir aus Mexiko mitgebracht haben und bin noch darauf gekommen, dass ich mir auf einem Markt in dem nahe gelegenen Ort, ein Strandbadetuch gekauft habe.“  
„Sie können es mir gerne zeigen, aber ich denke, es ist wirklich nur ein Handtuch, wie alle anderen Mitbringsel auch genau das waren, was sie vorgaben zu sein. Keine doppelten Böden oder etwas Ähnliches“, erwiderte Daniel. Das wäre ja auch zu einfach gewesen, wenn es noch mal wie bei Osiris gewesen wäre, und der Goa’uld einfach in einer Kanope darauf gewartet hätte, dass zufällig ein Wirt vorbei gekommen wäre. 

„Sie gehen davon aus, dass Chandler so den Parasiten eingeschleppt hat, nicht wahr?“, fragte Winola.  
„Ja.“ Daniel nickte.  
„Wie lange ist denn die Inkubationszeit?“, erkundigte sich Anne. „Wir sehen häufig Patienten im Krankenhaus, die sich im Ausland mit etwas infiziert haben, der Besuch liegt aber schon so lange zurück, dass sie es nicht immer mit diesem Auslandsaufhalt in Verbindung bringen.“

„Was denn für ein Parasit?“, mischte sich Shelley stirnrunzelnd ein, ehe Daniel Annes Frage beantworten konnte.  
Anne erwiderte: „Oh, du warst ja heute früh nicht da, als Daniel uns erklärt hat, dass Chandlers Kondition wahrscheinlich durch einen seltenen Parasiten hervorgerufen wird, der auch seine Psyche beeinflusst.“  
„Ein Parasit?“ Shelley legte ihr Besteck zur Seite. „Wie wird der Parasit aufgenommen?“, fragte sie aufgeregt.  
„Durch Körperkontakt“, sagte Daniel und wartete gespannt auf ihren nächsten Satz.  
„Könnte es … wie ein … Monstermückenstich aussehen?“  
„Ehm … eine sehr große Mücke, ja?“ Daniel starrte sie an.  
„Oh, Wahnsinn! Ich hätte darauf bestehen sollen, dass er zum Arzt geht.“  
Anne packte Shelley an der Schulter: „Shelley, was ist los?“ 

Shelley holte tief Luft. „Am vierten Tag, am Mittwoch, sind wir nachmittags in ein kleines Museum ganz in der Nähe unseres Hotels gegangen.“  
Daniel fragte: „Ein Museum mit aztekischen Artefakten?“  
„Ja, alles über die Zeit vor der spanischen Eroberung. Plötzlich hat Chandler geflucht und gesagt, es habe ihn etwas gestochen. Am Abend dann haben wir festgestellt, dass das wohl irgendeine große Mücke gewesen sein muss.“  
„Wo hat sie gestochen?“ 

„Sie muss unter seine Hose gekrabbelt sein, denn sie hat ihn in der Leistengegend erwischt. Deshalb habe ich auch zu Chandler gesagt, wenn die eine Krankheit einschleppt – ich habe an Malaria gedacht – ist es gleich in der Blutbahn und vielleicht sollte er doch ein Antibiotikum nehmen. Er aber hat gemeint, er würde den Stich schon gar nicht mehr spüren. Da es dann nicht rot geworden ist oder sich entzündet hat, haben wir es dann auch wieder vergessen. Wie es aussieht, war das sehr voreilig.“ Sie schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. „Wären wir nur gleich…“

„Da war es schon zu spät“, versuchte Daniel sie zu trösten. „Wenn der Parasit erst in der Blutbahn ist …“ Dann war es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis er sich an das Rückenmark ankoppelte und den Wirt übernahm. Bis er aus einem Menschen mit einem freien Willen eine fast beliebig lenkbare Marionette machte, die die abscheulichsten Verbrechen für ihn verübte. Nein. Resolut verscheuchte Daniel Sha’res und Ska’aras Gesichter. Für Chandler konnte er noch etwas tun, und deshalb musste er sich jetzt darauf konzentrieren. 

Damit hätten sie also geklärt, wo Chandler höchstwahrscheinlich mit dem Goa’uld in Kontakt gekommen war. Es blieb noch die Frage, warum es ausgerechnet zu dem Zeitpunkt und ausgerechnet Chandler passiert war. Aber es war sehr gut möglich, dass Chandler wie so oft ein ganz zufälliges Opfer war und der Goa’uld – aus welchem Grund auch immer er gerade einen neuen Wirt brauchte – ihn in Besitz genommen hatte, weil er gerade da war. 

Daniel hob seine Zeigefinger. „Sie haben mir doch erzählt, dass Chandler einen Abend nicht mit zum Essen gegangen ist. War das vor oder nach dem Stich?“  
„Am nächsten Abend. Warum?“  
„Wie weit ist das Museum von der Hotelanlage entfernt?“  
„Ungefähr eine Viertelstunde zu Fuß, warum?“ 

„Noch ein Frage: Haben Sie zufällig gehört, ob jemand in der Nacht in das Museum eingebrochen ist?“  
„Nein, da habe ich nichts drüber gehört. Glauben Sie, dass Chandler das Unwohlsein nur vorgetäuscht hat und ins Museum eingebrochen ist? Warum, was wollte er dort finden?“ Winola schaute Daniel mit großen Augen an. 

„Ich weiß, das ist jetzt schwer vorstellbar, aber ich denke, der Parasit in ihm wollte dort etwas finden und hat ihn dazu gebracht, dort einzubrechen. Die Beeinflussung seiner Persönlichkeit hatte bestimmt schon begonnen.“  
„Ich habe davon aber noch nichts bemerkt“, gestand Shelley. „Die Anfälle von Jähzorn kamen eigentlich erst, als wir wieder zurück waren.“ 

Es war nicht ungewöhnlich, dass die Goa’uld sich so gut an ihre Wirte anpassten, dass sie lange Zeit unentdeckt blieben, wenn sie es darauf anlegten, von daher konnte sich Daniel gut vorstellen, dass Shelley nichts bemerkt hatte, wenn Tonatiuh das nicht wollte. Aber diese Zeitabfolge erklärte auch, warum Chandler/der Goa’uld jetzt zumindest schon über eine Handspange verfügte, mit der er seinen Opfern die Verbrennung auf der Stirn zugefügt hatte. Daniel wollte ein Jahresgehalt darauf verwetten, dass genau dieses Artefakt fehlte, wenn er bei dem Museum anrief, um sich zu erkundigen, was gestohlen worden war.  
„Wir werden morgen mal nachfragen“, schlug Daniel vor, „denn heute ist da mit Sicherheit niemand mehr.“ 

Dann mussten sie das ganze Thema sowieso fallenlassen, denn Tyler kam vom Football-Training zurück und wollte auch noch etwas zum Abendessen haben. Sie spielten anschließend noch eine Runde Monopoly mit ihm, ehe er ins Bett musste. 

Bevor auch die Erwachsenen ins Bett gingen, suchten sie die leer stehenden Gebäude im Internet und schauten sich an, ob sie als Versteck in Frage kamen. Sie brachten sie dann in eine Reihefolge von wahrscheinlich bis unwahrscheinlich, und Daniel versprach, wenn Sam am nächsten Tag zur Verstärkung kam, sie der Reihe nach abzuklappern. Zu zweit war das Risiko vertretbar. Und wenn Sam auch noch einige nette Überraschungen für den Goa’uld dabei hatte – umso besser. 

 

VI. 

Am nächsten Vormittag klärte Daniel, dass tatsächlich ein goldenes Armband mit einem auffälligen Stein, in dem kleinen mexikanischen Museum gestohlen worden war. Bevor sie ihn mit versicherungstechnischen Details und Fragen überhäufen konnten, beendete er den Anruf ganz schnell. 

Kaum hatte er aufgelegt, bekam Daniel einen Anruf von Walter Harriman. Der wollte nur ganz kurz Daniels persönliche Einschätzung der Lage hören, dann spielte er ihm einen Anruf bei der Polizei von Portland vor, den sie mitgeschnitten hatten. Eine Frau gab eine Vermisstenanzeige auf und deutete an, dass das Verschwinden ihres Bruders etwas mit dem Mord in der Kunstsammlung zu tun haben könnte.  
„Ich mache mich sofort auf den Weg. Können Sie mir die Adresse geben?“, fragte Daniel, der schon nach seinen Autoschlüsseln griff und zur Haustür rauslief.

Auch an diesem Vormittag hingen die Wolken tief und es nieselte, und damit war das Wetter wieder einmal genauso, wie es sich Daniel für Portland vorstellte. Er sprintete schnell zu seinem Wagen und programmierte die Adresse in sein Navi ein. Er fuhr los und beschloss. ein paar Pluspunkte bei der Polizei zu sammeln, indem er Nick Burkhardt anrief. Er war sich sicher, dass sie die Vermisstenanzeige auch jede Sekunde auf den Tisch bekommen würden – aber hatte er damit nicht außerordentlich guten Willen demonstriert? 

Als Nick sich meldete, erklärte ihm Daniel wohin er unterwegs war.  
Nach einem betont lauten Stöhnen erklärte der Detective, dass sie sich dann wohl gleich treffen würden und legte wieder auf.  
Daniel grinste, fuhr ein wenig schneller als erlaubt und traf gleichzeitig mit Nick und Monroe in der Sherman Street ein. Eine nette Wohngegend mit Einfamilienhäusern neueren Datums, aber nicht so pittoresk wie der Stadtteil, in dem die Carmichaels wohnten. Typische amerikanische Mittelklasse. Auch das Haus der Anruferin. Anderthalb Geschosse, großer Carport mit zwei Autos vor der Tür und einem gepflegten Rasen, auf dem ein Rasensprenger lief. Als ob es hier in Portland nicht genug regnete, dachte Daniel, bevor er ausstieg. 

„Detective Burkhardt“, grüßte Daniel. „Wo ist Ihr zweiter Kollege?“, fragte er als er nur Monroe, den ‚Manchmal-Kollegen’ entdeckte, der gerade den Käfer abschloss.  
„Hängt am Telefon. Überprüfung von Alibis, etcetera.“ Nick drehte sich ganz Daniel zu: „Doktor der Archäologie? Alte Steine? Wirklich?“, meinte Nick dann statt einer Begrüßung. 

Daniel lachte leise. „Ich sehe, Sie haben Nachforschungen über mich angestellt. Aber ich kann Ihnen versichern, mein Leben ist weit spannender als das, was Sie im Netz über mich finden.“  
„Die Zeile könnte von mir sein.“ Nick schenkte Daniel ein schiefes Grinsen. „Meist verbirgt sich unter der Oberfläche so viel mehr, als man im ersten Augenblick denkt.“  
„In der Tat – um einen Freund von mir zu zitieren.“ 

„Und nur damit Sie’s wissen, wir saßen schon im Auto, als Ihr Anruf kam“, bemerkte Nick, bevor er auf den Klingelknopf drückte.  
„Dann arbeiten unsere Zuträger ja gleich schnell“, erwiderte Daniel liebenswürdig. 

Nick wurde einer Antwort enthoben, denn die Tür wurde einen Spalt breit geöffnet, war aber nach wie vor durch zwei Ketten gesichert.  
„Sind Sie von der Polizei?“, fragte eine Frauenstimme.  
„Ja. Detective Nick Burkhardt.“ Nick hielt seine Dienstmarke so vor den Türspalt, dass die Frau sie sehen konnte. „Und das sind meine …“ er zögerte nur einen Sekundenbruchteil, „Mitarbeiter Dr. Jackson und Monroe.“  
Nach eingehender Prüfung reichte die Frau die Dienstmarke zurück und öffnete die Tür.

Caroline Manders war jünger, als Daniel von der Stimme her gedacht hatte, höchstens Ende zwanzig. Die halblangen Haare hatte sie in einem unordentlichen Pferdeschwanz hochgebunden, aus dem sich etliche Strähnen gelöst hatten und ihre roten Augen wiesen darauf hin, dass sie wohl vor kurzem noch geweint hatte. Sie trug eine beige Hose und eine graue Strickjacke, was sie noch etwas trostloser aussehen ließ.

„Bitte kommen Sie herein.“ Sie legte nach ihrem Eintritt immerhin nicht mehr die Kette vor, bemerkte Daniel.  
„Sie haben wegen einer Vermisstenanzeige angerufen? Ihr Bruder ist seit zwei Tagen verschwunden?“, fragte Nick bereits auf dem Weg zum Wohnzimmer, wo sie ihnen zwei Sessel und eine Couch zum Sitzen anbot.  
Nick und Monroe setzten sich auf die Couch, für Daniel und Miss Manders, blieben die Sessel.

Daniel schaute sich interessiert um. Von innen war das Haus weitaus teurer eingerichtet als es von außen vermuten ließ. Die Möbel waren bestimmt nicht aus einem Mitnahme-Markt und die Elektronik war vom Feinsten. Das waren alles Markengeräte aus der höchsten Preisklasse. Der Teppich unter seinen Füßen würde beim Verkauf ein kleines Vermögen bringen, ebenso wie die Bilder an der Wand. Irgendwann musste es in dieser Familie Geld gegeben haben, oder immer noch geben, aber sie gaben sich große Mühe es von außen nicht so wirken zu lassen. Daniel würde gerne die Geschichte dahinter hören. 

„Mein Bruder und ich haben einen kleinen Blumenladen zwei Querstraßen weiter. Vorgestern ist Gavin zu unserem Lieferanten gefahren, um dort Waren abzuholen. Er hat mich angerufen, dass es später wird, was er manchmal macht. Dann trifft er sich mit Freunden und … er ist da sehr stur. Sagt immer, es kommt auf einen Tag nicht an.“ Sie strich ihre Hose glatt und schaute nur auf ihre Hände, während sie es tat.  
„Gestern habe ich überall herumtelefoniert, aber niemand konnte mir sagen, wo Gavin ist. Als er heute früh immer noch nicht da war, habe ich die Polizei angerufen.“ 

„Beziehen Sie Blumen aus Südamerika?“, erkundigte sich Daniel. „Oder haben Sie einen mexikanischen Lieferanten?“ Er hatte keine Ahnung, ob das wichtig war und sie irgendwie voranbringen würde, aber jeder Verbindungspunkt konnte bedeutsam sein.  
„Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe ihn nie gefragt, wo er herkommt.“ Sie schaute Daniel mit großen Augen an. „Aber ich glaube Vanderstraat ist kein sehr mexikanischer Name.“  
„Klingt eher holländisch“, gestand Daniel. 

Nick hätte natürlich zu gerne gefragt, warum Daniel vermutete, dass ein mittelamerikanisches Land dahinter steckte. Sollte er irgendwelche Hinweise haben, dass das Blumengeschäft nur Tarnung war? Ging es hier um etwas ganz anderes? Drogen- oder Menschenschmuggel? Oder um einen Ring der Antiquitäten verschob? Hatte deshalb der Einbruch in die Kunstsammlung stattgefunden? Und war das der Grund, warum sie die Portland Police nicht alleine ermitteln ließen, sondern sich noch eine Bundesbehörde eingeschaltet hatte? Und die ausgerechnet einen Ex-Archäologen geschickt hatten? Er schaute Daniel durchdringend an.

„Was mein ‚Kollege’“, das Wort betonte Nick einen Hauch zu stark, „eigentlich fragen wollte ist: Haben Sie ein Bild von Ihrem Bruder?“  
„Aber natürlich.“ Miss Manders stand auf, ging zum Regal und suchte ein Photoalbum heraus.  
„Das wollte ich nicht fragen“, formte Daniel praktisch lautlos die Worte für Nick, während sie ihnen den Rücken zudrehte.  
„Standardprozedur“, entgegnete der Detective ebenso flüsternd, so dass Miss Manders es nicht mitbekam. Aber er hatte wohl das Amüsement in Daniels Augen gesehen, denn er grinste ebenfalls. 

Sie kam zurück, legte das Album auf den Tisch und schlug es auf. „Das ist Gavin. Hier ist er an seinem ersten Schultag, und das dort, ist während eines Ausflugs in einen Wasserpark.“ Sie blätterte weiter: „Hier ist Gavin auf der Klassenfahrt nach Seattle und hier …“  
„Miss Manders, haben Sie auch ein aktuelles Photo von Ihrem Bruder?“, fragte Nick und Daniel musste sich ein Lächeln verkneifen. Da war wohl jemand nicht an allen Einzelheiten von Gavins Leben interessiert. 

„Ja, ja, natürlich.“ Sie schlug das Photoalbum ganz am Ende auf. „Hier, das ist von seinem letzten Geburtstag, seinem fünfundzwanzigsten. Das bin übrigens ich. Unser Onkel hat das Bild gemacht. Wir hatten dort ein Picknick im Tryon Creek State Park.“  
„Danke. Ich werde es abphotographieren und dann werden wir es für die Vermisstenanzeige verwenden“, sagte Nick. „Und können Sie…?“ 

In dem Moment schellte jemand mehrmals ungeduldig an der Tür.  
„Erwarten Sie wen?“, erkundigte sich Nick.  
„Nein.“ Ihr Gesicht erhellte sich. „Aber vielleicht ist es mein Bruder? Der klingelt manchmal so stürmisch.“  
Sie sprang auf. aber Nick hielt sie zurück. „Vorsicht! Monroe, kannst du zur Tür gehen und sehen, wer das ist?“  
„Klar.“ Der bärtige Mann erhob sich und ging zur Eingangstür. 

Eine halbe Minute später rief er Richtung Wohnzimmer: „Hier steht jemand namens O’Neill für Dr. Jackson vor der Tür. Kennen Sie den?“  
„Jack? Ja klar.“ Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Warum war denn Jack hier?  
„Okay, dann bringe ich ihn mit.“ 

„Daniel!“, sagte der in Jeans und schwarzen Pulli gekleidete Mann, der erst nach Eintritt in das Wohnzimmer, die Sonnebrille abnahm.  
„Jack.“ Daniel nickte in seine Richtung. „Ich dachte, Sam würde kommen?“ Eine steile Falte bildete sich auf seiner Stirn. „Sie hatte doch ges…“  
Jack fiel ihm ins Wort. „Das dachte ich bis heute früh auch. Bis mich dann Big George informiert hat, dass ich das große Glück habe, nach Portland zu fliegen.“ Es klang sehr deutlich raus, dass er einem Befehl gefolgt war und nicht aus freien Stücken hier war. 

„Warum?“  
„Er fand, Sams Input in Bezug auf unser neuestes Projekt, den ‚Super S’, wäre qualifizierter als meiner.“  
„Ich verstehe.“ Das sah Daniel genauso. Mit Sicherheit könnte Sam mit Teal’cs Hilfe mehr über die Wirkungsweise des Super Soldiers herausfinden, den sie von ihrem letzten Besuch auf Anubis’ Produktionsplaneten mitgebracht hatte, wo der Halbaufgestiegene ganze Armeen davon hatte, als Jack. 

Jack setzte sich auf den von Miss Manders mit einer schüchternen Handbewegung angebotenen Sessel, sie holte sich einen weiteren Stuhl aus dem Eßzimmer.  
Breitbeinig ließ er sich auf den freien Platz fallen und füllte ihn ganz aus. Mit einem spöttisch verzogenen Mund fügte er hinzu: „Super S, der hirnlose Freund unseres geschätzten Feindes A.“  
„Ich hab’s beim ersten Mal verstanden, Jack“, antwortete Daniel spitz. 

Nick fand es sehr interessant, dass Daniels Gesichtsaudruck deutlich machte, dass er nicht begeistert davon war, dass ausgerechnet dieser Kollege jetzt hier aufgetaucht war, denn seine Körperhaltung versteifte sich mit jeder Bemerkung von O’Neill merklich. Und von O’Neill ging eine passive Aggressivität aus, die auch Unbeteiligte ohne Probleme heraushören konnten. Da lag offensichtlich einiges im Argen zwischen den beiden Männern. Ob es mit der Kollegin zu tun hatte, die jetzt nicht gekommen war? 

„Na selbstverständlich.“ O’Neill nickte herablassend.  
Daniel holte einmal tief Luft, dann fragte er mit ruhiger Stimme: „Soll ich dir einen kurzen Abriss über den Fall geben?“  
„Nein danke. Ich habe die Akten auf dem Weg hierher gelesen. Ich brauche sicher keine weiteren Erklärungen von dir.“ Er schaute Daniel mit einem durchdringenden Blick an, der deutlich machte, dass es hier um etwas ganz anderes als die Aktenlage ging.  
„Gut.“ Daniel ging auf den herausfordernden Tonfall nicht ein. 

Typen wie O’Neill waren Nick bei seinen Ermittlungen schon oft genug begegnet, sehr selbstsicher und sich ausgesprochen cool findend. Es war ihm immer eine große Freude, sie in die Enge zu treiben und mit seinen Beweisen zum Schwitzen zu bringen. Aber das schied bei diesem O’Neill ja leider aus.  
Nick fand den Neuankömmling spontan ziemlich unangenehm. Wie er Daniel so herablassend behandelte, selbst falls er sein Vorgesetzter war, was er ja noch nicht wusste, war nicht sehr nett. Ja, er machte den Eindruck, als ob er für gewöhnlich das Sagen hatte. Schon wie selbstverständlich er bisher alle anderen ignoriert hatte, obwohl *er* doch eigentlich in diese Unterhaltung geplatzt war. Er konnte gut verstehen, warum Daniel lieber seine Kollegin da gehabt hätte.  
Nick fühlte eine Welle ungeahnter Sympathie für Daniel und das dringende Bedürfnis, die Fäden wieder an sich zu reißen. 

„Kommen wir zu Ihrem vermisten Bruder zurück“, erklärte Nick resolut und wandte sich an Miss Manders. Aus dem Augenwinkel heraus nahm er wahr, dass O’Neill sich zurücklehnte und Daniel auf dem Sitz bis zur Kante vorrutschte. „Sie haben gesagt, dass ist nicht das erste Mal, dass Ihr Bruder länger weggeblieben wäre. Was ist denn bisher seine längste Abwesenheit?“  
Sie überlegte kurz, dann antwortete sie: „Fünf Tage. Er hatte sich von einigen Bekannten überreden lassen, nach Lincoln ins Casino zu fahren.“  
„Warum glauben Sie, dass es jetzt nicht wieder so ein Ausflug ist?“  
„Weil ich nichts mehr von ihm gehört habe! Er antwortet auf keine SMS, geht nicht ans Telefon, und seit gestern kann ich nicht mal mehr seine Mailbox erreichen!“ Sie fuchtelte aufgeregt und ziellos mit den Händen herum. 

„Bei Leuten, die im Kasino sind, kann so etwas doch aber mal passieren“, gab Monroe zu bedenken.  
„Nein. Selbst aus Lincoln hat er mich jeden zweiten Tag angerufen.“ Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf.  
Daniel fragte: „Sie gehen also nicht von einem freiwilligen Fortbleiben aus. Denken Sie denn eher, dass er entführt worden ist, zum Beispiel um Lösegeld zu erpressen? Oder befürchten Sie, dass er sich in etwas hat hinein ziehen lassen, das weit gefährlicher ist, als ein Besuch im Spielkasino?“ 

Miss Manders kaute auf ihrem Daumennagel herum: „Beides. Er ist entführt worden und es ist gefährlich für ihn.“  
„Okay. Wie kommen Sie darauf?“  
„Ich weiß es.“ Sie starrte auf den Tisch.  
„Aber diese Überzeugung muss sich ja aus irgendetwas speisen“, warf Nick ein. „Mehr als nur ein ‚Gefühl’. Warum wissen Sie das?“  
Sie schwieg. 

Nick sprach sehr eindringlich. „Als Sie uns anriefen, haben Sie gesagt, dass Sie in den Nachrichten von dem Einbruch in die Kunstsammlung gehört haben und dass die Entführung Ihres Bruders mit dem Fall tun habe. Was ist der Bezug dazu? Hat Ihr Bruder was gesehen, mitbekommen, was ihn in Gefahr bringt?“  
Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Er war nicht da.“  
Nick wurde ungeduldiger: „Was dann?“  
Sie kaute wieder auf dem Fingernagel. 

„Verdammt, wir können Ihnen nicht helfen, wenn Sie nicht mit uns reden! Sie haben den Bezug zu dem Mord hergestellt, nicht wir. Also, was ist mit dem ermordeten Wachmann?“ Nicks Stimme war noch eine Stufe heftiger und kompromissloser geworden. 

Daniel hätte gerne gesagt, dass Miss Manders jemand war, den man eher mit sanftem Überreden als mit Lospoltern überzeugte, zumal sie sich im Moment wohl sehr unwohl fühlen musste, mit vier Männern in ihrem Wohnzimmer, die alle Auskünfte von ihr verlangten. Aber bevor er sich überlegt hatte, wie er das diplomatisch vermittelte, sprang Miss Manders auf.

„Sie sind ein Grimm!“, schrie sie panisch und zeigte mit ihrem Finger auf Nick Burkhardt. „Oh, nein! Sie sind gar kein Polizist, Sie wollen uns töten!“  
„Ich will niemanden töten!“, rief Nick und sprang ebenfalls auf. „Und ich bin sehr wohl ein Polizist, Sie haben ja meine Marke gesehen.“ 

„Was ist ein Grimm?“, fragte Jack von seinem Sessel aus.  
„Keine Ahnung“, meinte Daniel und stand langsam auf als er merkte, dass sich Miss Manders hinter seinen Sessel geflüchtet hatte.  
„Hier will Sie niemand töten“, versicherte Daniel ihr mit ruhiger Stimme und hoffte, dass Jack eine Waffe dabei hatte, damit seine Worte auch stimmten. Er streckte ganz langsam die Hand nach ihr aus. Sie ließ es zu, dass er sie ihr auf die Schulter legte und nach einem weiteren furchtvollen Blick auf Nick flüchtete sich dann in seine Arme. „Schsch, ich lasse nicht zu, dass hier irgendwer irgendwen tötet“, redete Daniel ihr gut zu. 

Nick ließ sich wieder auf die Couch fallen und hob die Hände in einer Geste, die deutlich machte, dass er keine Waffe hatte und auch sonst keine Bedrohung darstellte. „Alles, okay.“ Er warf dabei einen raschen Blick auf Monroe, der die Lehnen des Sofas umklammerte und langsam zustimmend nickte. 

Miss Manders klebte weiterhin an Daniel und Daniel fragte sich, warum immer er die hilfesuchenden Prinzessinnen, Weltenzerstörerinnen und von Schlangen besessenen Ex-Freundinnen am Hals hatte. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass sie vor Nick panische Angst hatte, Monroe leise grollte und Jack wie ein unbeteiligter Zuschauer aussah? Als er sich hinsetzte, quetschte sie sich neben ihn auf den Sessel. 

„Ich ziehe die Vermisstenanzeige zurück“, wisperte sie.  
„Sie wissen aber, wenn Ihr Bruder in Gefahr ist, sind Sie es auch. Denn Sie wissen, dass ich weiß, was Sie sind.“ Nick versuchte ganz ruhig zu klingen, nur seine geballte linke Faust verriet, wie viel Mühe es ihn kostete.  
„Nein, bin ich nicht.“  
„Warum nicht?“ Nicks Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen.  
„Das kann ich nicht sagen. Finden Sie einfach meinen Bruder, Sie wissen ja jetzt wie er aussieht.“ 

„Bitte, sagen Sie uns, wie Ihr Bruder mit dem Einbruch in der Kunstsammlung in Verbindung steht.“ Daniels Stimme war so leise, dass der Satz ganz allein für Miss Manders bestimmt schien.  
„Ich kann es wirklich nicht. Es tut mir leid.“ 

Sie versuchte aber nicht Daniels lockere Umarmung zu verlassen und so vermutete Daniel, dass ihre Abneigung mehr zu sagen, vor allem mit Nick und der Tatsache, dass er ein ‚Grimm’ war – was auch immer das war – zu tun hatte.  
„Ich lasse Ihnen meine Telefonnummer da, wenn Ihnen noch etwas einfällt, rufen Sie mich an, ja?“, versuchte Daniel, ihr eine Brücke zu bauen.  
Viel zu schnell sagte sie: „Ja, in Ordnung“, so dass Daniel vermutete, dass sie nicht die Absicht hatte, es zu tun. 

Damit war klar, dass das Gespräch hier beendet war und die vier Männer verabschiedeten sich von Miss Manders. 

Kurz bevor sie bei den geparkten Wagen ankamen, fragte Daniel: „Was ist ein Grimm? Und warum hatte sie Angst davor?“  
„Was ein Grimm ist?“ Nick zuckte mit den Schultern, dann sagte er nach kurzem Zögern: „Grimm ist hier in Portland die Bezeichnung für einen korrupten Polizisten.“  
Monroe hustete.  
Und damit war Daniel klar, dass Nick gerade gelogen hatte. Warum auch immer. Gab es noch Schlimmeres als korrupte Polizisten? War es nicht schon schlimm genug, wenn man sich nicht auf seinen ‚Freund und Helfer’ verlassen konnte? 

Bevor er nochmals fragen konnte, sagte Nick: „Wir fahren jetzt zurück zum Präsidium. Was machen Sie?“  
„Ich denke, wir checken ein paar Adressen auf der Liste.“ Daniel fügte nicht hinzu, dass er nicht die Liste mit den Kunstsammlungen, sondern die der leer stehenden Häuser und Fabrikhallen meinte.  
„Gut.“ Nick öffnete die Wagentür. „Haben Sie Lust, heute Abend mit uns essen zu gehen? Dann könnten wir abgleichen, was wir im Laufe des Tages herausgefunden haben.“

„Ja, das wäre nett. Wo wollen wir uns treffen?“  
„Italienisch, Tex-Mex oder Chinese?“  
Daniel schaute Jack an.  
„Chinesisch“, entschied Jack.  
„Gut, dann sehen wir uns um sieben im ‚Roten Drachen’.“ Nick gab ihnen die Adresse, winkte noch einmal kurz und fuhr mit Monroe davon. 

Gleich an der ersten Kreuzung sagte Nick: „Sie ist ein Grauesel.“  
Monroe nickte nachdenklich. „Ja.“  
Nick warf Monroe einen fragenden Blick zu. „Was also hat ihr Bruder mit den Kaukasus-Adlern zu tun? Das ist wirklich keine Partnerschaft, die irgendwie gleichwertig ist. Die verspeisen ihn doch zum Frühstück!“  
„Das scheint ja auch ihre Sorge zu sein.“ Monroe drehte das Seitenfenster etwas herunter, weil es beschlagen war. „Aber warum entführen sie ihn erst? Bei den anderen Opfern haben sie sich doch an Ort und Stelle herausgepickt, was sie wollten?“

„Und warum behauptet sie ohne zu zögern, dass sie nicht in Gefahr ist, aber ihr Bruder? Das macht doch gar keinen Sinn. Die haben doch bestimmt nicht plötzlich eine Regelung ‚Keine Frauen und Kinder’ auf ihrem Speiseplan.“ Frustriert schlug Nick die Hände gegen das Lenkrad. „Ich hätte besser Hank vorbei geschickt und selbst die Anrufe getätigt und Akten gewälzt, vielleicht hätte sie dann mehr gesagt.“  
„Glaube ich nicht. Sie will zwar, dass ihr Bruder gefunden wird, es soll aber wie ein ganz normaler Fall aussehen.“ Monroe schaute grübelnd aus dem Fenster. „Aber die Verbindung zwischen Grauesel und Kaukasus-Adler sehe ich immer noch nicht.“

Nick drehte das Gebläse eine Stufe höher, um die Frontscheibe schneller frei zu bekommen. „Wir müssen mehr über Grauesel rausfinden – oder weißt du noch was, was uns weiterhelfen könnte? Stehen männliche Grauesel vielleicht in irgendeinem Abhängigkeitsverhältnis zu Kaukasus-Adlern und müssen deshalb tun, was die sagen? Oder wollen sie in Wahrheit etwas von Caroline Manders und haben ihren Bruder als Druckmittel entführt? Gibt es etwas, was nur weibliche Grauesel können?“ Nick warf die Gedanken, die ihm durch den Kopf rasten, kunterbunt in den Raum. Vielleicht weckte das bei Monroe ja irgendwelche Assoziationen? 

„Warte!“ Monroe hielt sich die Hand an die Stirn, dann sagte er: „Es gäbe da vielleicht etwas…“  
„Ich höre.“  
Monroe begann mit seiner Erklärung. 

 

VII. 

Eine Erklärung hätte Jack auch gerne gehabt. „Was zum Teufel ist ein Grimm?“ Er verstellte den Nachrichtensender, den Daniel in dem Wagen eingestellt hatte und hielt erst, als er Musik fand, die ihm gefiel. „Die hat sich ja aufgeführt als habe sie sonst was gesehen.“ 

„Mit Sicherheit ist es nicht die Bezeichnung für einen korrupten Cop, soviel ist schon mal sicher“, meinte Daniel. „Und was heißt ‚Sie wissen, dass ich weiß, *was* Sie sind’? Der sagt ja nicht zufällig *was* wenn er *wer* meint. Was also ist Miss Manders? Ein Spitzel für eine Verbrecherbande? Oder vorbestraft und darf sich nichts weiter zuschulden kommen lassen? Oder was ganz anderes?“ 

„Ich tippe auf was ganz anderes.“  
„Ich auch. Und der Bruder?“  
Jack drehte die Musik etwas leiser. „Vielleicht hat unsere Schlange ihn gekidnappt, weil er einen Primus braucht?“ 

Nach kurzer Bedenkzeit sagte Daniel: „Das glaube ich nicht. Er hat ja keine Larven, keine Königin. Aber was er bestimmt gerne hätte, ist ein persönlicher Diener.“  
„Claro. Was ist schon so ein ‚Gott’ ohne Lotar? Der kann sich ja nirgends sehen lassen“, stimmte ihm Jack zu.  
„Vor allem nicht, wenn es sein Ziel sein sollte, die Pyramide in Teotihuacan zu erreichen und falls es dort ein Raumschiff gibt, damit doch wahrscheinlich auf irgendeine Heimatwelt zu fliegen.“  
„Dann wird er es nicht bei einem bewenden lassen“, gab Jack zu bedenken.  
„Wir werden die Vermisstenanzeigen im Auge behalten, vielleicht ergibt sich ja ein Schema und wir können ihn so fassen.“  
„Yep. Übrigens, Carter checkt das gerade, ob man herausfinden kann, ob da irgendwo ein Raumschiff steht. Aber nach so langer Zeit wird es wohl vollkommen vom Urwald überwuchert sein.“

Sie fuhren eine Weile schweigsam, bis Daniel noch einmal auf ihr erstes Thema zurückkam und sagte: „Die Gebrüder Grimm sind bekannte deutsche Märchensammler, die ...“  
„Kenne ich“, unterbrach ihn Jack. „Jedenfalls die Disney-Version davon.“  
„Ja, die verwässerte Version, der bereits durch die Gebrüder Grimm verwässerten Version, der alten mündlichen Überlieferungen. Weil Kinder- und Hausmärchen natürlich nur noch ganz verborgene sexuelle Anspielungen enthalten durften. Was für die Gewalt natürlich nicht galt. Verbrennen, verstümmeln, verjagen … das ist durchaus kindgerecht.“ Daniel seufzte.  
„Nicht zu vergessen: Herz rausschneiden, passend zu unserem Fall.“ Jack schnalzte einmal mit der Zunge.  
„Oh ja, wie konnte ich das vergessen! Meinst du Tonatiuh macht gemeinsame Sache mit Schneewittchens Stiefmutter?“  
Jack lachte und für einen Moment war die alte Kameradschaft zwischen ihnen wieder da. 

Und weil Daniel keinen Erfolg gehabt hatte, mit Jack zu reden, als der schlecht gelaunt gewesen war, probierte er es einfach jetzt noch einmal: „Wollen wir über den Sonntag vor zwei Wochen reden?“  
„Nein, wollen wir nicht. Was ist das erste Gebäude auf unserer Liste?“  
„Ein nicht mehr benutztes Nähmaschinenwerk.“  
„Zeig mir den Grundriss dazu.“  
„Die Grundrisse liegen im Handschuhfach.“ 

Und so ging es den restlichen Nachmittag weiter – Jack sparte sich seinen Sarkasmus weitgehend für die Beschreibung der heruntergekommenen Gebäude auf und behandelte Daniel mit ganz dienstlicher Sachlichkeit. Daniel tat jede verschluckte Bemerkung und eilig zurückgezogene Hand in der Seele weh. 

Aber sie kamen gut voran und arbeiteten die Liste mit großer Effizienz ab – doch leider ohne auch nur irgendwo die Spur eines Goa’uld zu finden. Dafür mussten sie einigen Obdachlosen versichern, dass sie nicht von der Polizei waren, auch wenn sie mit gezückten Waffen in die leerstehenden Gebäude stürmten. Alles in allem, war es ein arbeitsamer, für die beiden Männer aber ungewohnt schweigsamer Nachmittag. 

Es stellte sich heraus, dass Jack einfach Daniels Zimmer in der Pension übernommen hatte – welches der Archäologe immer noch nicht bezogen hatte, aber auch ganz vergessen hatte, abzusagen. So setzte Daniel Jack dort ab, fuhr zu den Carmichaels, erzählte ihnen kurz von dem Tag und was sie alles nicht gefunden hatten und fragte, ob ihnen der Begriff ‚Grimm’ etwas sagte. Sie konnten leider auch nichts damit anfangen – außer im Bezug auf Märchen. 

Bevor er in sein Zimmer zum Umziehen gehen konnte, reichte ihm Anne einen Teil der Liste, auf der sieben Adressen durchgestrichen waren.  
„Wir haben unten angefangen, bei den unwahrscheinlichsten Verstecken, wo Chandler sein könnte, und er war natürlich auch nicht da“, erklärte sie. 

„Sie sind da alleine rausgefahren?“ Daniel schaute sie entsetzt an.  
„Nein. Wir waren zu viert. Winola, ich und zwei sehr kräftige Arbeitskollegen von mir, die beide einen schwarzen Gürtel im Tae-Kwon-do haben.“  
„Anne, nein. Das dürfen Sie nicht tun.“  
„Es ist mein Sohn!“  
„Ich weiß, aber … wenn er sich bedroht fühlt, spielt das keine Rolle. Er wird versuchen, Sie zu töten.“  
„Nein, das wird Chandler nicht.“

Viel lauter als beabsichtigt rief Daniel: „Das ist nicht mehr Chandler!“ Er musste versuchen, ihr klar zu machen, dass mit der Person, die wie Chandler aussah, nicht mehr logisch zu argumentieren war. 

Anne verschränkte die Arme. „Doch, so sehr kann ihn der Parasit nicht verändern. Er hat auch Shelley nichts getan. Er wird auch mir und seiner Schwester nichts tun.“  
Daniel packte sie hart am Oberarm. „Doch er wird sie töten, wenn Sie ihm in die Quere kommen.“  
Wütend machte sie sich los. „Woher wollen Sie das wissen?“  
„Weil … weil“, Daniel schluckte, „meine Frau und meine Ex-Freundin es auch versucht haben“, beendete er den Satz leise. 

Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund. „Oh, mein Gott! Das tut mir so leid.“ Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Brust.  
„Schon gut. Versprechen Sie mir nur, nicht mehr alleine weiterzusuchen. Ich … ich muss mich jetzt umziehen gehen.“  
Anne hielt ihn zurück. „Was ist mit Ihrer Frau und Ihrer Ex-Freundin? Konnten sie geheilt werden?“ 

Daniel atmete ein Mal tief durch. „Bei meiner Frau waren wir noch nicht so weit. Sie ist erschossen worden, als sie versuchte, mich zu töten. Meine Ex-Freundin ist noch draußen irgendwo. Aber wenn wir sie finden, können wir ihr helfen.“  
Er versuchte alle Zuversicht in diese Worte zu legen, denn das war es, was Anne jetzt brauchte. Und wer wusste schon, ob sie Osiris nicht noch einmal wieder über den Weg liefen? Viele dieser Goa’uld legten sich wieder und wieder mit den Menschen an, statt sich einen netten Planeten zu suchen, auf dem sie in Ruhe gelassen wurden. 

„Es tut mir Leid, Daniel, dass ich das Thema zur Sprache gebracht habe.“ Sie war recht blass geworden und stützte sich mit einer Hand an der Wand ab.  
„Es ist schon Jahre her. Wir werden Chandler finden, ehe es zu spät ist.“ Er schenkte ihr ein aufmunterndes Lächeln. „Und dafür treffen wir uns jetzt mit diesen Polizisten aus Portland zum Abendessen.“  
„Gut, dann will ich Sie nicht länger aufhalten.“ 

Daniel hatte nur noch Zeit für eine kurze Dusche, dann musste er auch schon wieder los. Kurz vor sieben holte Daniel Jack wieder ab und sie fuhren zum ‚Roten Drachen’. Der war nicht zu verfehlen, denn der Eingang zum Parkplatz wurde von einem rot gestrichenen Betondrachen markiert.

Im Innern sah es so aus wie in vielen China-Restaurants, mit roten Lampions, Fächern und Landschafts-Gemälden an der Wand, die alle mit chinesischen Schriftzeichen verziert waren. Es war das Bild von China, von dem die chinesischen Besitzer dachten, dass es die Amerikaner erwarteten. Es war ungefähr so authentisch wie ‚typisch’ italienische Eisdielen oder ‚authentische’ deutsche Weihnachtsmärkte, die es neuerdings überall gab. 

Nick, Monroe und Hank waren schon da und saßen an einem runden Tisch in der Ecke, der einen guten Überblick über den Raum erlaubte, aber dennoch etwas abgeschieden war.  
Sie begrüßten sich mit einem Kopfnicken, nur Detective Griffin stellte sich Jack vor, da sie sich ja noch nicht begegnet waren.  
Als Jack nur ‚O’Neill’ sagte, fragte Griffin prompt, wo er denn den ‚Colonel’ gelassen habe. 

„Ich dachte, wir wären hier nicht bei der Air Force?“ Jack warf ihm einen sehr ironischen Blick zu, der schon manchen Goa’uld zur Weißglut gebracht hatte.  
„Und warum die Air Force mit einem Archäologen an einem Weltraumteleskop arbeitet, das können Sie uns natürlich auch nicht erklären, oder?“ Nicks Blick war kaum weniger spöttisch.  
„Nope.“ Jack vertiefte sich in der Speisekarte. 

Sie bestellten und während sie auf das Essen warteten und an ihrem Bier nippten, erzählte Daniel, dass sie etliche leer stehende Gebäude untersucht hatten, aber keinerlei Anhaltspunkt für den verschwundenen Bruder von Miss Manders gefunden hatten. Dass sie auch keinen Goa’uld entdeckt hatten, ließ er außen vor. 

Monroe schaute unglücklich. „Sie sind da ganz alleine rein?“  
„Wir sind gut bewaffnet und haben Erfahrung mit so etwas“, erwiderte Jack.  
„Nein. Haben Sie nicht. Das ist viel, viel gefährlicher, als Sie sich vorstellen können.“ Monroe fuchtelte mit seiner Serviette rum.  
Daniel kam diese Unterhaltung äußerst bekannt vor. 

„Wir können uns Dinge vorstellen, die können Sie sich nicht vorstellen“, antwortete Jack knapp.  
Monroe ließ ein kurzes Lachen hören. „Sie würden überrascht sein, was ich mir alles vorstellen kann.“  
„Dann stellen Sie uns doch auf Probe“, sagte Daniel. „Erklären Sie uns, was ein Grimm ist und wir sagen Ihnen, ob uns das schockiert.“ Er lächelte Monroe freundlich an.  
„Es ist nicht an mir, über Grimms Auskunft zu geben“, grummelte Monroe. 

Hank, dessen Blick zwischen Monroe, Jack und Daniel hin und hergegangen war, mischte sich ein, ehe sonst jemand etwas sagen konnte. Er berichtete, dass er mit der Universität in Berkeley telefoniert habe, und die Liste der möglichen Feinde für Jeffrey Whitmore ziemlich lang war, da er allgemein als Arschloch galt. 

„Das bringt uns aber überhaupt nicht weiter im Fall des Wachmanns und Mr Santianos. Die hatten nämlich überhaupt keine Feinde. Wobei es immer schlecht zusammenpasst, wenn es bei drei so ähnlich gelagerten Fällen, die ein so außergewöhnliches Charakteristikum wie zwei herausgerissene Herzen und einen Versuch es herauszureißen, gemeinsam haben, drei verschiedene Motive geben soll. Warum einmal persönliche Rache, einmal ein Kollateralschaden bei einem Einbruch und einmal ein unbeteiligter Spaziergänger in einem Park? Was ist das für ein seltsamer Serienmörder?“ 

Niemand brauchte diese Frage fürs Erste zu beantworten, da ihr Essen kam, und sie den Serienmörder natürlich nicht in Gegenwart des Obers diskutieren wollten. Sie unterhielten sich stattdessen über Lieblingsessen und schlechte und gute Restaurants und Hank und Nick lobten die gute Küche Portlands, wobei der ‚Rote Drache’ für sie ganz oben rangierte, nachdem Monroe sie vor einem Jahr zum ersten Mal in sein Lieblingsrestaurant mitgenommen hatte. 

Beim Hauptgericht diskutierten sie die Vorzüge Colorado Springs und Portlands, da alle zaghaften Versuche etwas über die Air Force oder Grimms herauszubringen, im Sande verliefen. Die beiden Städte waren sich gar nicht so unähnlich, eine große Stadt, von Bergen umgeben. Natürlich waren sie in Springs näher an der Stadt dran, aber auch hier waren einige zu sehen. 

„Wenn es morgen aufklart, und der Wetterbericht hat uns Sonne versprochen, sollten Sie unbedingt mal auf die Hügelkette westlich von Portland fahren“, riet Nick. „Bei klarem Wetter haben Sie einen guten Blick auf den Mount Rainier und den Mount St. Helens. Das ist schon sehr sehenswert.“

„Gut machen wir. Das ist bestimmt interessant. Wann war denn eigentlich der letzte Ausbruch des Mount St. Helens?“, erkundigte sich Daniel.  
„2005, mit einer immerhin elf Kilometer hohen Rauchsäule“, steuerte Hank bei. „Wir sind damals so nah rangefahren, wie es erlaubt war. Das war unheimlich beeindruckend – natürlich nichts gegen den großen Ausbruch von 1980, von dem mir meine Eltern und Großeltern erzählt haben. Übrigens, zurzeit gilt er als ruhend.“  
„Was ich nur gut finde, denn ich brauche sicher keine Vulkanasche in meinem Garten“, meinte Monroe.  
„Ist vielleicht guter Dünger?“, neckte Nick. 

Der Ober brachte ihnen die Nachspeise und stellte vor allen ein kleines Tellerchen ab, auf dem ein dunkelbrauner Maxikeks beziehungsweise Minitörtchen mit Mandelsplittern lag, übergossen mit einer hellen Sauce.  
„Das ist die Spezialität des Hauses“, schwärmte Hank. „Die sind zum Reinsetzen, die Dinger. Aber selbst mit größter Überredung rückt der Koch einfach nicht das Rezept dafür heraus.“ Er nahm einen winzigen Happen mit seinem Löffel und ließ sich das Dessert auf der Zunge zergehen.  
Daniel und Jack probierten auch und mussten zustimmen, dass das wirklich außergewöhnlich gut war, und verzehrten die Happen in Windeseile. 

„Meinen Sie, man kann noch mal so ein Schokodingens nach bekommen?“, erkundigte sich Jack und wies mit seinem Löffel auf den leeren Teller.  
„Haben wir schon ein Dutzend Mal versucht, ohne Erfolg“, seufzte Nick. „Da ist der Koch ganz eisern.“ 

„Nehmen Sie meinen Keks, ich habe noch nichts davon gegessen“, meinte Monroe und schob Jack seinen Teller rüber. „Ich kann es jederzeit wieder haben, Sie jedoch nicht.“  
„Ich sage nicht nein“, strahlte Jack.  
Nick schob Daniel seinen Teller rüber. „Da, nehmen Sie meinen. Dann haben wir einen guten Grund bald wieder hier zu essen.“ Er lächelte Daniel aufmunternd zu.  
„Danke sehr.“ 

„Upps, tut mir leid, meiner ist schon weg“, stellte Hank schuldbewusst fest.  
„Ich denke, wenn wir jeder zwei Kekse hatten, haben wir auch genug, sonst bekommen wir noch einen Zuckerschock“, lachte Daniel und leckte den letzten Rest von Sauce von seinem Löffel genüsslich ab. 

Als sich alle noch einen Espresso zum Abschluss genehmigten, erkundigte sich Jack: „Wie heißt denn der Berg, den man hier überall von der Stadt aus sehen kann?“  
„Das ist der Mount Hood“, erklärte Monroe.  
„Mit einem guten Skigebiet auf dem Palmer Gletscher“, fügte Nick hinzu.  
„Wenn man auf so was wie Ski fahren steht.“ Monroe schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Wer mag denn nicht Ski fahren?“, erkundigte sich Jack mit gespieltem Entsetzen. 

Daniel bemerkte. „Ich kenne da schon welche, die auf Temperaturen unter dem Gefrierpunkt nicht so ganz wild sind.“  
„Weicheier.“  
„Nur weil Leute andere Hobbys haben, sind sie keine Weicheier.“ Daniels Tonfall hatte an Schärfe zugenommen.  
Jack zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du meinst.“ Er griff nach einem Wasserglas und trank einen Schluck.  
Daniel boxte ihn gegen den Arm. „Hey, das ist mein Glas!“  
Blitzschnell drehte sich Jack zu Daniel um und nahm dessen Hand in einen Schraubstockgriff. „Das ist ja wohl scheißegal.“  
„Ist es nicht.“ Daniel trat Jack unter dem Tisch gegen das Schienbein. „Lass meine Hand los!“ 

Nick schaute Monroe an und der meinte: „Ähm … ähm … Leute. Wir können gerne noch weiteres Wasser bestellen. Das ist wirklich überhaupt kein Problem.“ 

„Mit Jack ist alles ein Problem“, stellte Daniel fest und schaute Jack mit energisch vorgestrecktem Kinn an.  
„Weil du alles zum Problem machst.“ Jack ließ Daniels Hand los, rempelte aber beim Zurückziehen der Hand heftig die Lehne von Daniels Stuhl an.  
Daniel sprang auf – Jack ebenfalls und beide gingen sofort in Verteidigungsstellung. 

Eilig schob Nick seinen Stuhl zurück. Das konnte doch nicht wahr sein! Er wollte schließlich kein Hausverbot bekommen, dafür schmeckte es hier viel zu gut. „Wir sollten das vor der Tür fortsetzen. Hank, kannst du bezahlen? Geht auf Spesen. Monroe, kommst du mit?“ Nick bugsierte sich zwischen Jack und Daniel und mit Monroe, der Jack zurückhielt, als er um Nick herum greifen wollte, begaben sich die vier nach draußen. 

„Verdammt noch mal, was sollte denn das?“, fragte Nick sobald sie ein paar Schritte zur Seite gemacht hatten. „Ich weiß, dass zwischen Ihnen etwas gärt, aber …“ Er hob plötzlich um die richtigen Worte verlegen, die Hände. „Verdammt, Sie sind beide Regierungsangestellte!“

Daniel atmete tief durch und die kühle, frische Luft schien seinen Kopf etwas zu klären. „Ich … weiß nicht. Auf einmal wurde mir total heiß und eine Welle von Wut überrollte mich.“ Er beugte sich vor und stützte seine Hände auf den Oberschenkeln ab. 

Jack hielt seinen Kopf mit beiden Händen. „Wie Feuer in meinem Kopf. Mir wurde es ganz rot glühend vor Augen und ich würde mich auch jetzt noch am liebsten mit Daniel … prügeln.“ Er rammte seine geballten Fäuste in die Hosentaschen. 

„Glaub mir, das Gefühl ist gegenseitig. Mich mit dir zu schlagen, steht auf meiner Liste ganz oben.“ Er machte einen Schritt von Jack weg. 

Nick schaute sie ungläubig an. 

„Oh, oh.“ Monroe zog ein Gesicht, als habe er gerade etwas unglaublich schlecht Schmeckendes verschluckt.  
„Was?“, wollte Nick alarmiert wissen.  
„Ich glaube, ich weiß was das ist. Lass uns zu Rosalie fahren.“  
„Ein Fall für Rosalie?“ Nick stöhnte. „Oh, nein.“ Wenn nur Rosalie weiterhelfen konnte, dann hieß das, dass er eventuell gezwungen sein könnte, mehr zu erklären, als er bereit war. 

„Ich fürchte ja.“ An Jack und Daniel gewandt sagte Monroe: „Geben Sie uns die Autoschlüssel, einer von Ihnen fährt mit Nick und einer mit mir.“  
Daniel gab Nick, der ihm näher stand, die Wagenschlüssel. Er rieb sich seine Stirn und kämpfte ganz sichtlich darum, keinen Schritt in Jacks Richtung zu machen. 

Monroe rannte noch einmal ins Restaurant zurück und kam mit einer Serviette voller Krümel zurück. Danach fuhr Monroe mit Daniel in seinem Käfer und Nick mit Jack in dem Leihwagen zu dem Tee- und Gewürzshop von Rosalie Calvert, die glücklicherweise seit ein paar Tagen von dem Besuch bei ihrer Tante zurück war. Hank hatte den Auftrag, den dritten Wagen zurück ins Präsidium fahren. 

Eine viertel Stunde später waren sie da. 

„Rosalie, dies hier sind die beiden Bundesagenten aus Colorado Springs, von denen ich dir erzählt habe.“ Monroe war als erster eingetreten, nachdem Rosalie die Tür trotz des ‚Geschlossen’-Schildes geöffnet hatte.  
Nicks Brauen gingen nach oben.  
Rosalie fragte nur: „Ja?“  
„Die beiden verspüren ganz plötzlich den heftigen Wunsch, sich gegenseitig die Köpfe einzuschlagen“, erklärte Monroe.  
„Aber hast du nicht gesagt, sie streiten die ganze Zeit? Und du vermutest, dass…“  
„Ähm, … ja“, unterbrach sie Monroe eilig. „Ja, ja.“ 

Daniel, der ganz links im Raum stand und eifrig die Etiketten auf den Gläsern studierte, drehte sich ruckartig herum. Was hatte Monroe alles ausgeplaudert?  
Jack, der ein paar Bücher befingerte, versteifte seinen Rücken, wandte sich aber nicht um. 

Monroe fuhr fort. „Wie dem auch sei … ähm … ja, sieh hier, ich habe dir ein paar Krümel mitgebracht, die du vielleicht mal analysieren könntest? Ich habe da einen Verdacht, was es sein könnte, hätte aber gerne noch deine Bestätigung.“

„Kommt mit nach neben an“, forderte Rosalie alle ihre Besucher auf und sie betraten den Teil des Ladens, der deutlich an eine Wohnung erinnerte mit seinem großen Tisch und den Stühlen drum herum. Aber auch hier gab es typische Apotheken-Gegenstände und Rosalie machte sich gleich daran, die Krümel mit weißer Flüssigkeit aus einer Pipette zu beträufeln, sie in einen Glaskolben zu füllen, etwas Wasser zuzugeben und zu erhitzen.

„Ich weiß, woran du denkst“, sagte Rosalie an Monroe gewandt. „Und wenn es _Bellarium_ ist, werden wir es gleich wissen, dann wird es blau.“  
„Was ist _Bellarium_?“, fragte Nick.  
„Ein Mittel, dass die Aggressivität fördert.“ Rosalie schwenkte vorsichtig den Kolben über dem Bunsenbrenner. „ _Bellarium generale_ gab man früher den Kriegern, oder den Gladiatoren in den Löwenspielen, damit sie auf einander losgingen. _Bellarium personale_ beruht auf den gleichen Substanzen, aber es wird zwei bestimmten Personen gegeben, damit die sich töten.“ 

„Töten?“ Daniels Stimme kippte leicht. „Aber wir kennen doch niemanden hier?“, sagte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. „Wer also sollte…?“ Er stoppte. „Oh, verdammt, es war in der Nachspeise, nicht wahr? Deshalb die Krümel und wir hatten nicht nur unser Dessert, sondern auch Ihres!“ Er drehte sich zu Nick und Monroe. „Also die doppelte Menge.“

Nick schluckte, Monroe riss die Augen auf. „Verdammt, Mann, das stimmt! Aber in Ihrem Kuchen war wahrscheinlich nichts drin. Unser war ausschlaggebend. Shit, irgendjemand wollte, dass wir beide uns an die Gurgel gehen!“ Sein Finger zwischen Nick und ihm hin und her. 

Rosalie nickte. „Das würde Sinn ergeben.“  
„Wer?“, fragte Nick.  
„Ich denke die Liste ist ziemlich lang.“ Sie schaute die beiden Männer an. „Es war in euren Keksen. Wenn einer von euch den anderen umgebracht hätte, hätte es wohl viel Blutvergießen anschließend gegeben. Das hätte halb Portland in Aufruhr gebracht.“ Sie hielt den Kolben in die Höhe – der Inhalt leuchtete in einem intensiven Kobaltblau. 

„Und warum habe ich Jack dann noch nicht getötet, oder er mich?“, unterbrach Daniel.  
„Sie …“  
Nick unterbrach Rosalie: „Sie sind kein Grimm. Dann wirkt das offensichtlich schwächer.“  
„Aber es ist schon konkret auf Jack bezogen, mit niemandem sonst würde ich mich jetzt gerne prügeln“, grübelte Daniel.  
„Dito“, ließ Jack sich von der anderen Seite des Zimmers vernehmen, wo er sich in einem Sessel fläzte. 

„Was machen wir also jetzt dagegen?“, wollte Daniel wissen und marschierte zwei Schritte nach links und zwei nach rechts. Wie kam es nur, dass sie nicht einmal diesen Planeten verlassen mussten, um in so einen Mist hinein zu geraten? Warum zogen sie solche Dinge magisch an? Zwei pralinengroße Süßigkeiten – und schon veränderte wieder etwas ihr Bewusstsein. Er war es so Leid immer auf der falschen Seite zu sitzen, selbst wenn sie aus irgendeinem seltsamen Grund damit ein Blutbad in Portland verhindert hatten. Warum auch immer. 

„Am besten schlagen Sie sich mit Jack, dann haben Sie es aus dem System“, schlug Rosalie vor. „Da Sie ihn nicht töten, sondern nur verprügeln wollen, das stimmt doch, oder? – sollten Sie mit ein paar blauen Flecken und Hautabschürfungen davon kommen.“  
„Super Vorschlag.“ Jack applaudierte spöttisch. 

Rosalie ignorierte ihn und meinte zu Daniel: „Vielleicht reicht auch schon ein stilisierter Kampf, mit Degen oder Schwertern, oder ein Boxkampf – alles Mittel, um die Aggressivität loszuwerden. Aber das kann ich nicht genau sagen, weil wie gesagt, von den ‚richtigen’ Leuten aufgenommen, führt diese Substanz praktisch immer zum Tod von einem der beiden.“ 

Daniel warf ihr ein entschuldigendes Lächeln zu: „Mein letztes Degenfechten liegt leider schon Jahrzehnte zurück. Ich habe es mal auf der Uni probiert, aber mehr, weil ich die historischen Konnotationen dieser Sportart so faszinierend fand, statt den Sport selbst.“  
„Vergiss es Dannyboy, du hast in keiner Sportart auch nur den Hauch einer Chance, mich zu schlagen“, ließ sich Jack überheblich vernehmen. 

Nick hielt Daniel am Ärmel zurück. „Nein.“  
Daniel kämpfte mit aller Macht gegen den Drang auf Jack losgehen zu wollen – und heftig atmend und mit geballten Fäusten gewann er.  
„Was ist, wenn wir nicht kämpfen?“, rang sich Daniel schließlich ab.

Rosalie seufzte. „Es wird Sie von innen zerfressen. Die Effekte werden schlimmer statt besser, schließlich wollte man, dass die Truppen oder die Gegner aufeinander losgingen – nicht, dass sie es in der Ecke aussaßen.“  
„Ich verstehe.“  
„Ich auch“, ließ sich Jack vernehmen. „Sieht so aus, als müsstest du dich mir doch noch im Kampf Mann gegen Mann stellen. Da helfen dir dann auch all deine schönen Reden und einschleimenden Worte nicht mehr.“ 

Rosalies Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, Monroe warf ihr einen sehr zweifelnden Blick zu als sie langsam auf Jack zutrat.  
„Mister O’Neill, es gibt noch einen ‚Sport’ im weitesten Sinne“, in ihrer Stimme schwang ein Hauch von Amüsement mit, „in dem Sie wahrscheinlich beide gleiche Chancen haben.“  
„Ach ja, und was wäre das?“  
„Das uralte Spiel von Dominanz und Unterwerfung – Sex. Ich bin sicher, dass diese Art von ritualisiertem Kampf das _Bellarium_ auch aus Ihrem System vertreiben würde. Ja, ich weiß sogar, dass es in winzigen Mengen von manchen Leuten zur Steigerung der Libido genommen wird. Es ist also alles eine Frage der Dosierung.“ 

Jack sprang vom Sessel auf. „Niemals! Nicht mit Daniel! Und wenn er der letzte Mensch auf Erden wäre.“ Jack zeigte Daniel provozierend seinen Mittelfinger. 

Rosalie platzte der Kragen. Sie rammte ihm eine Hand gegen die Brust und schleuderte ihm entgegen: „Kommen Sie mal wieder runter von Ihrem hohen Ross! Wir versuchen hier alle eine Lösung zu finden, nur Sie nicht! Und je länger Sie’s rauszögern, umso schlimmer wird es. Und Sie sind ein verdammtes Ekel, wenn Sie in Gegenwart von Daniel so sprechen!“ 

O’Neill wollte etwas erwidern, doch sie goss ihm ein Glas kaltes Wasser über den Kopf, füllte ein weiteres mit Wasser, drückte es ihm in die Hand und befahl: „Trinken Sie!“ 

Eine Sekunde war alles in der Schwebe, man sah förmlich wie Jack kochte, dann leerte er das Glas gehorsam. Er schüttelte sich einmal und sagte: „Entschuldigung. Es … es vernebelt mir die Sinne. Alles ist rot und heiß und lässt mich innerlich kochen.“  
„Entschuldigung akzeptiert.“ Rosalie nahm Jacks Hand. „Seien Sie ganz ehrlich mit mir, wollten Sie Daniel töten oder nur besiegen?“ 

Jack schloss für eine Sekunde die Augen. Als er sie wieder öffnete sagte er: „Ich will ihn nicht töten, aber … schlagen, besiegen.“  
„Gut.“ Sie drehte sich zu Daniel um. „Und Sie?“  
„Nein, nein, ich will ihn nicht töten“, sagte er prompt. „Nur einen Denkzettel verpassen. Tatsächlich – ich will unsere Differenzen mit den Fäusten lösen“, fügte er noch selbst erstaunt hinzu.

„Dann machen wir das jetzt so“, entschied Rosalie für alle.  
Nick protestierte, Monroe hatte Einwände – aber niemand hatte eine bessere Idee, da Rosalie erklärte, es gäbe kein Gegenmittel dafür.  
Als Daniel flehentlich sagte: „Wir müssen zu einer Entscheidung kommen, ich halte das nicht mehr länger aus“, stimmten sie widerstrebend Rosalies Idee zu. 

Es gab noch eine kurze Diskussion über den Ort, dann einigten sie sich auf Jacks Pensionszimmer. Wenn dort etwas kaputt gehen sollte, konnte es leicht ersetzt werden, weil es keine persönlichen oder einzigartigen Dinge waren, wie in Rosalies Laden.  
Rosalie gab ihnen noch Verbandsmaterial und kühlende Salben mit, Jack stieg bei Nick ein, Daniel bei Monroe, damit sie nicht schon unterwegs aufeinander losgingen und so fuhren sie zu der Frühstückspension. 

 

VIII. 

Unterwegs warf Monroe Daniel immer wieder kurze Seitenblicke zu, da er sich aber bei ihrer ersten Begegnung als nicht allzu gesprächig erwiesen hatte, fing Daniel kein Gespräch an. Es ging ihm auch viel zu viel im Kopf herum, um sich jetzt auf eine Runde Smalltalk konzentrieren zu können, dafür war in der letzten Stunde zu viel passiert. 

Wenn er mal nicht unter dem Drang stand, Jack mit Gewalt anzugehen, dann musste er dringend mal einen längeren Blick in den Gewürzshop dieser erstaunlichen jungen Frau werfen. Sie schien über seltsame Kenntnisse zu verfügen – die genau zu den lateinischen Aufschriften auf einigen der Flaschen und Gläser gepasst hatten, die Daniel mit halber Aufmerksamkeit entziffert hatte – und von denen etliche so klangen, als würden sie für die seltsamsten Rituale verwendet. Aber vielleicht hatte er auch nur keine Ahnung von Esoterik und das war jetzt der neueste Trend. Daniel rieb sich seine Stirn, hinter der es immer lauter hämmerte. 

„Dieser O’Neill …“, begann Monroe und stoppte dann, so dass Daniel ihn mit einem „Ja?“ ermunterte weiter zu sprechen.  
„Ich weiß ja nicht, was Sie an diesem ekelhaften Typen finden, aber …“  
„Jack kann sehr nett sein. Sie … sehen ihn gerade nur von seiner schlechtesten Seite“, versuchte Daniel seinen Freund zu verteidigen. 

„Kann ich mir kaum vorstellen, aber okay. Jedenfalls ...“ Monroe suchte nach Worten, ehe er weiter sprach: „Ich kann besser riechen als die meisten Leute, und deshalb weiß ich, dass er in Ihrer Gegenwart – wenn er nicht gerade wütend auf Sie ist – ganze Wolken von Pheromonen ausstößt. Nur dass Sie’s wissen. Sie sind nicht der Einzige, der so fühlt.“

Daniel öffnete den Mund, schaute Monroe entgeistert an und in seinem Kopf raste es durcheinander. Pheromone? Nicht der Einzige? Wie konnte Monroe das wissen? Jack … Pheromone … ?  
„Pheromone?“, krächzte Daniel und räusperte sich.  
Monroe nickte, schaute Daniel aber nicht an. „Sexualpheromone.“

Daniels Kopf sank gegen die Kopfstütze. „Oh, Gott.“ Dann erwachte seine Neugierde und er fragte: „Sie können das riechen? Das habe ich noch nie gehört.“  
Monroe zuckte die Schultern. „Sie wissen vieles nicht.“  
„Das ist wahr“, bestätigte Daniel betrübt. „Und so Vieles, das ich schon wieder verloren habe.“ Er wünschte, er hätte auch nur einen Hauch von dem behalten können, was ihm als Aufgestiegener wohl als selbstverständlich erschienen war – aber selbst das konnte er nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, da Oma Desala ihm auch dieses Wissen wieder genommen hatte.

Zum ersten Mal grinste Monroe und erkundigte sich mit einem Hauch von liebevollem Spott in der Stimme: „Sollte es Sie nicht mehr interessieren, dass dieser grummelige Grauhaarige von Ihnen erregt wird, statt verlorenem Wissen hinterher zu trauern?“  
Daniels Lippen verzogen sich ebenfalls zu einem Lächeln. „Wahrscheinlich schon. Und Sie sind sich da ganz sicher?“ Er hoffte inständig, dass Monroe Recht hatte.  
„Ganz sicher.“  
„Danke.“ Er wusste noch nicht, was er mit dieser Information anfangen konnte, aber es war gut, das zu wissen.  
„Bitte sehr. Und da sind wir auch schon.“ Monroe hielt hinter dem Leihwagen an, aus dem Nick und Jack ausstiegen. 

Nick wollte mit hineingehen, um den Kampf zu überwachen und notfalls einschreiten zu können, Monroe aber stoppte ihn. „Die werden das schon hinkriegen.“ Als Nick fragend die Brauen hochzog fügte er hinzu: „Ich erkläre es dir auf dem Rückweg.“  
„Okay.“ Nick stieg zu Monroe in den Käfer und während er sich anschnallte meinte er: „Puh, bin ich froh, dass wir nicht die Kekse gegessen haben.“  
„Weiß nicht, ob die wirklich bei uns gewirkt hätten“, murmelte Monroe.  
„Warum nicht?“  
„Weil…“  
„Weil, was? Sag schon. Komm!“ Nick knuffte spielerisch Monroes Arm.  
„Weil ich genau riechen kann, dass du in meiner Gegenwart manchmal auch erregt wirst. So, bist du nun zufrieden?“  
Nick schluckte, bekam rote Ohren und stellte keine weiteren Fragen mehr.  
Monroe konnte sich ein kleines Grinsen nicht verkneifen. 

* * * 

Und so waren es nur Daniel und Jack, die das Zimmer betraten. Daniel schob schnell den Tisch mit den beiden Stühlen an die Seite, so dass sie etwas Platz auf dem weichen Teppich hatten und stellte den Fernseher an, damit es genügend Hintergrundgeräusch gab, um ihre Kampfgeräusche zu überdecken. 

„Lass uns ringen“, schlug er vor. „Die Verletzungsgefahr ist wahrscheinlich am Geringsten.“ Er spürte, wie die Wut schon wieder in ihm hoch kochte und ihn kurzatmig machte. Jack war so ein Ekelpaket! Und wie mies er ihn in den letzten beiden Wochen behandelt hatte – Daniel wollte es ihm unbedingt heimzahlen. 

„Gut.“ Jack zog seine Jacke, seine Schuhe und auch seine Socken aus, damit er nicht rutschte.  
Daniel tat es ihm gleich. Und noch während er den zweiten Socken zur Seite warf, griff Jack ihn bereits an. Er konnte in letzter Sekunde seine Hände zur Verteidigung hochreißen, denn Jack drosch jetzt ohne Unterlass auf ihn ein. Dieser verdammte Hurensohn! Jack traf ihn mit Wucht an der Schulter und der sengende Schmerz stachelte Daniel nur noch mehr an. Er wehrte die nächsten Schläge so gut es ging ab, bis es ihm gelang sich mit zwei raschen Schritten zur Seite aus Jacks Reichweite zu bringen. Verflucht, er würde es ihm schon noch zeigen! 

Wie zwei Preisboxer tänzelten sie um einander herum und Daniel verstand auf einmal, wieso Jack etwas von rot glühend gesagt hatte. Genauso fühlte es sich an, wenn er zu lange zögerte, wenn er keinen Angriff wagte. Na schön, dann würde Jack jetzt endlich bekommen, was er verdiente. Dieser Mistkerl! Sein letztes Quäntchen Vernunft sagte ihm, dass er Jack in einem Frontalangriff nicht gewachsen war. Seine beste Chance lag darin, seine in den letzten sechs Monaten antrainierte Muskelmasse gegen Jack einzusetzen. Die ganzen Stunden mit Teal’c im Fitnessraum des SGC sollten sich jetzt endlich mal auszahlen. Er würde Jack zu Brei schlagen. Ihm alles heimzahlen, was er ihm in den letzten Wochen, Quatsch Jahren, angetan hatte!

Rote Schlieren waberten vor Daniels Augen und er riss sich die Brille vom Gesicht, schleuderte sie aufs Bett und stürzte sich noch mit demselben Schwung auf Jack. Der blockte ihn ab, doch Daniel bedrängte ihn erneut.  
Er musste Jack besiegen … musste gewinnen … musste töten.  
Nein, nein, Daniel schüttelte den Kopf, das war falsch. Jack war sein Fre... sein Feind. Er musste ihn vernichten. 

Wie ein Rugbyspieler versuchte er Jack seine Schulter mit Wucht gegen die Brust zu rammen – und hatte Erfolg. Jack strauchelte, musste einen Ausgleichsschritt machen und sich mit einer Hand abstützen und das nutzte Daniel, um ihm weiter zuzusetzen. Ja! Endlich! Endlich hatte er Jack da, wo er ihn haben wollte! Genau wie Jack es verdiente! Er schlug Jack mit der flachen Hand ins Gesicht und als Jacks Lippe aufplatzte und zu bluten begann, fühlte er einen Stromstoß von Triumph und Adrenalin durch seine Adern rauschen. 

Er holte noch einmal aus und als Jack ihm rechts ausweichen wollte, packte er ihn am Hemd und riss ihn zur anderen Seite. Doch der Stoff zerriss und Daniels Angriff lief ins Leere.  
Jack nutzte den Überraschungsmoment und rammte ihm seinen Fuß von hinten in die Kniekehle. Er hatte entweder überlegt oder durch Zufall das Bein erwischt, das seit Honduras immer noch nicht wieder ganz verheilt und schwächer war und so stürzte Daniel mit einem Schrei aus Wut und Schmerz zu Boden. Nein! 

Im Sturz jedoch nahm er Jack mit, so dass sie beide mit Wucht auf den Boden krachten.  
Jack kam auf Daniel zu liegen, für eine Sekunde konnte er nicht atmen, doch blitzschnell rollte der sich unter ihm weg, setzte seine Arme als Hebel ein und brachte Jack auf den Rücken. Dieses Mal würde er gewinnen!  
Jack hatte wohl so ein Manöver vorausgesehen und ließ Daniels Schwung erneut ins Leere laufen, so dass sie beide mit zu viel Schwung noch weiter rollten, bis sie vom Bett gestoppt wurden. Wieder war Jack oben gelandet und Daniel knurrte vor Zorn. Dieser räudige Bastard! 

Keuchend und um Atem ringend lagen sie aufeinander und Daniels ganzes Denken drehte sich um Sieg, Sieg, Sieg! Es musste doch möglich sein … Doch Jack war nicht umsonst beim Special Ops gewesen und hatte dort ein paar Tricks gelernt. Daniel hatte keine Ahnung wann und wie, jedenfalls hatte Jack irgendwann in den letzten Minuten seinen Gürtel aus den Schlaufen gezogen und mit dem fesselte er jetzt Daniels Hände über dessen Kopf. 

Nein! Daniel konnte noch so sehr buckeln und sich winden, Jack hielt ihn in einem eisernen Griff, bis der Gürtel festgezurrt war und Daniel seine Hände nicht mehr auseinander bringen konnte. Nein! Daniel hätte schreien können vor Wut und Enttäuschung. Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein! Das war wirklich der Supergau! Er war Jack auf Gedeih und Verderb ausgeliefert! 

Jack setzte sich auf, mit seinem Gewicht auf Daniels Oberschenkeln zehn Zentimeter oberhalb des Knies, so dass der sich nicht zur Seite rollen konnte. Jack ballte die Hand zur Faust und holte aus.  
Voller Panik rief Daniel: „Jack! Nein! Die Kekse!“  
Als Hilferuf war das wohl so bescheuert, dass Jack tatsächlich für einen Moment zögerte und in der Bewegung inne hielt.  
„Jack, bitte, nicht ins Gesicht.“ Denn dort würde Jack den meisten Schaden anrichten. 

Daniel sah, wie Jack mit sich und seinen Instinkten kämpfte. Gleichzeitig stellte er fest, dass er wieder halbwegs denken konnte, ohne dass rotglühender Zorn seinen Verstand vernebelte. Offensichtlich hatten Rosalie und Monroe Recht gehabt, der Wirkstoff wurde durch Aggressivität abgebaut. Er wollte Jack zwar immer noch niederringen, aber es war nicht mehr so imperativ. 

Auch Jack hatte seinen Zorn offensichtlich etwas besser im Griff, denn mit deutlich verminderter Kraft ließ Jack seine Faust in Richtung Daniels Magengegend sausen. Durch leichtes Drehen konnte Daniel aber verhindern, dass sie in seinem Solar Plexus landete und ihn stattdessen etwas oberhalb seiner Hüfte traf. Dann sackte Jack auf ihn. 

Und auf einmal tat Daniel alles weh: seine Hüfte, seine Schulter, sein Knie, der Ellenbogen auf dem er gelandet war und sogar die Knöchel der Hand, mit der er Jack getroffen hatte. Ob es Jack ähnlich ging? Ob auch sein Adrenalinspiegel so weit gesunken war, dass er seine Verletzungen spüren konnte? Daniel war nicht wild auf eine zweite Runde, aber er merkte deutlich, dass noch nicht alles von dem Sauzeug aus seiner Blutbahn raus war. Er spürte, wie an den Rändern seiner Wahrnehmung schon wieder Zorn einzurieseln begann, dieses Mal gepaart mit dem Gefühl von Ohnmacht, weil er wusste, dass er mit seinen gefesselten Händen kein ernstzunehmender Gegner für Jack war. 

Was hatte Rosalie halb im Scherz, halb ernst noch zu Jack gesagt? Es gab noch andere Formen des stilisierten Kampfes. Vielleicht wurde es Zeit dafür? Zumal Monroe ja so sicher schien, dass das Begehren nicht ganz so einseitig verteilt war, wie Daniel das bis heute noch vermutet hatte, selbst wenn Jack Rosalies Vorschlag vehement zurück gewiesen hatte. 

Er atmete tief durch und hoffte nur, dass er nicht gerade einen riesengroßen Fehler beging und Jack nur noch wütender machte. Er rieb seine Hüften gegen Jacks, noch unter dem Vorwand, sich unter ihm wegzurollen. Aber als Jack nicht gleich wieder zuschlug, sondern nur versuchte, ihn unter seinem Körper zu halten, wurde er etwas deutlicher. Er hob seinen Unterleib an und presste sich gegen Jack, rieb etwas auf und ab und spürte deutlich, wie er dabei ganz rasch selbst hart wurde.

Falls kleine Mengen des _Bellariums_ als Aphrodisiakum geschluckt wurden, konnte es sehr gut sein, dass die Restbestandteile in seinem Blut jetzt gerade diese Art von Wirkung entfalteten, stellte Daniel mit leichtem Erstaunen fest. Aber besser seine Libido spielte verrückt als dass er rasenden Zorn verspürte. 

Und wenn er sich jetzt darauf konzentrierte – auf das Gefühl von Jacks schwerem Köper über seinem, Jacks heftiges Atmen und das unaufhörliche Pochen in seinen Lenden, dass ihn zu mehr , mehr, mehr aufforderte – nun, das fühlte sich alles verdammt gut an und er wiederholte die Bewegung noch einmal. Als er dazu leise aufstöhnte, weiteten sich Jacks Augen. Erst in diesem Moment hatte er wohl mitbekommen, dass zumindest Daniel ein neues Kapitel aufgeschlagen hatte. 

Jack begann mit: „Ich …“ Aber dann durchraste ihn ein Zittern, als Daniel erneut seine nun deutlich spürbare Härte gegen seinen Schritt rieb. „Oh, Gott.“ 

Daniel hörte die Fassungslosigkeit in Jacks Worten und konnte ihn gut verstehen – Jack war ebenso deutlich erregt wie er. Das war eindeutig Jacks Schwanz, an dem er entlang rieb. So viel also zu ‚niemals’ und ‚nicht einmal wenn er der letzte Mensch auf der Erde wäre’. Hämische Genugtuung durchflutete Daniel. Erst im allerletzten Moment, bevor er sie in Worte fassen konnte, bemerkte er, dass auch dieses Gefühl mit heiß brennenden, roten Schlieren unterlegt war. Verdammt! Er ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und rammte seine Nägel fest in die weiche Haut der Handinnenflächen bis der Schmerz ihn zurückriss, bevor er etwas Unverzeihliches sagen konnte. 

Das war doch wohl mehr als beschissen. Endlich hatte er Jack da, wo er ihn schon seit … ewig langer Zeit haben wollte, und dann durfte er dem nicht nachgeben, weil er damit jegliche Basis einer möglichen Beziehung zerstörte. Von Jack war wahrscheinlich gerade keine große Hilfe zu erwarten. Denn wenn er selbst schon kaum den Wunsch nach bloßer Inbesitznahme als Bestrafung für den Gegner zurückdrängen konnte, wie sollte es da erst Jack ergehen? Was für ein Tumult widerstreitender Gefühle musste sich gerade in Jacks Kopf abspielen, wenn das Begehren für einen Mann so neu für ihn war? 

Ein wenig von Jacks innerem Kampf drang nach außen, denn Jack rieb sich an ihm, mit ihm, gegen ihn, ließ seine Hände über Daniels Brust und Arme wandern – und verzog dabei das Gesicht als würde ihn jemand foltern.  
Sein Atem beschleunigte sich und eine Hand glitt über Daniels Hose, legte sich über seine Erektion und Jacks Finger fuhren die Konturen nach.  
„Scheiße, Daniel“, keuchte er einen Moment später, umklammerte Daniels Handgelenke und stieß ein paar Mal seine Hüften gegen Daniels Körper wie in der Parodie eines Liebesaktes. Dann sackte sein Kopf gegen Daniels Stirn und mit äußerster Willensanstrengung richtete er sich ein paar Sekunden später wieder auf, löste die Schnalle an dem Gürtel, der Daniels Hände fesselte und rollte sich von Daniel herunter. Er blieb zwei Meter entfernt heftig atmend auf dem Rücken liegen, starrte gegen die Decke und stieß mit deutlicher Verzweiflung in der Stimmer hervor: „Mach irgendwas!“

Na super! Jetzt lag der Schwarze Peter bei ihm, denn egal was er machte, wahrscheinlich war alles falsch. Daniel versuchte die Wellen von Verlangen, die ihn durchrasten und die Jacks Berührung zu hellen Flammen angefacht hatten, mit seinem Missmut etwas einzudämmen. Er rieb sich gedankenverloren die Handgelenke, an denen der Gürtel, dank seiner heftigen Befreiungsversuche, rote Striemen hinterlassen hatte. 

Jack war wirklich so ein … ein … ein verdammt starker Mann, dass es ihm tatsächlich gelungen war, Abstand zwischen sie zu bringen! Erst jetzt wurde Daniel richtig bewusst, dass sie sich gerade nicht schlugen, nicht berührten – und dennoch atmen konnten. Und Jack hatte seine Hände wieder befreit, hatte sich selbst seinen Vorteil genommen, hatte das Feld wieder ausgeglichen.  
Es kostete Jack all seine Kraft, das war klar, denn er hatte die Augen geschlossen und atmete wie ein Marathonläufer am Ende der zweiundvierzig Kilometer. 

Jack vertraute ihm. Wie phantastisch war denn das? Jack vertraute ihm, sie hier wieder heil herauszubringen. Die Woge von Bewunderung – und ja, verdammt, auch Liebe –, die Daniel durchflutete verjagte den letzten Rest des teuflischen Zeugs aus seinen Adern. Er fühlte sich wieder ganz wie er selbst. Er war wieder Herr seiner Sinne und seiner Entscheidungen. Das fühlte sich herrlich an. 

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und streckte eine Hand aus. Mit nur einem Finger berührte er Jack am Bein, der leise aufstöhnte und seine Kiefermuskeln sofort hart aufeinander presste.  
„Komm, Jack, lass uns ins Bett gehen. Wir sind beide zu alt für den Fußboden.“ In Daniels Kopf formte sich eine Idee, wie er sie beide da herausbringen könnte, ohne dass es später ellenlange Listen mit Vorwürfen geben würde.  
„Ich halte das für keine gute Idee.“ Jack ergriff Daniels Hand und seine Finger verkrampften sich.  
Daniel sagte leise: „Ich vertraue dir.“  
Freudlos lachte Jack auf. „Ich traue mir aber nicht!“

Daniel drückte Jacks Finger – wie er hoffte beruhigend. „Was wäre denn das Schlimmste, was passieren könnte?“  
„Tu nicht so naiv!“, brachte Jack mit Mühe hervor. „Ich könnte dich gegen deinen Willen nehmen.“  
„Nein, kannst du nicht. Denn, beruht nicht darauf unser ganzes Problem? Dass ich dir an dem Sonntag vor vierzehn Tagen mitgeteilt habe, wie … willens ich eigentlich bin?“ 

Jack ging nicht darauf ein, sondern sagte stattdessen warnend: „Du weißt ja gar nicht, was und wie ich gerade fühle.“  
„Nein, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich habe eine ziemlich gute Vorstellung davon, denn ich habe den Keks auch gegessen.“  
„Ich will dich besitzen“, erklärte Jack mit brutaler Offenheit. „Dich unterwerfen.“  
„Da ist o…“  
„Das ist nicht okay, weil ich dich dabei verletzen kann!“, brüllte Jack und zog Daniel mit großem Schwung näher an sich heran, wohl um zu demonstrieren, gegen welche Kraft er ankommen müsste, sollte er auf seinem Vorschlag beharren.

„Vertraust du mir?“, fragte Daniel.  
„Ich halte nicht meinen Hintern hin, falls das dein glorreicher Plan sein sollte.“ Jack sprach voller Entschiedenheit.  
„Ähm … nein, daran hatte ich jetzt nicht gedacht.“  
„Dann sehe ich nicht…“  
Daniel legte ihm zwei Finger auf den Mund. „Intercruraler Sex, coitus inter femora …“ Als bei den lateinischen Namen so gar kein Verständnis in Jacks Gesicht erschien, er im Gegenteil die Augenbrauen noch fester runzelte, versuchte es Daniel mal ohne Latein. „Zwischen den Schenkeln.“ 

Er nutzte Jacks Verblüffung, Nachdenklichkeit oder was immer es war, das ihn für einen Augenblick seinen Griff lockern ließ und stand auf. Bevor Jack nach ihm greifen konnte, trat Daniel zum Bett und zog sein Hemd über den Kopf. Als er den Reißverschluss an seiner Hose herunterzog, trat Jack zu ihm und schubste ihn rücklings aufs Bett.

Jack hechtete aber nicht sofort hinterher, wie Daniel vermutet hatte, sondern er blieb vor dem Bett stehen, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und stopfte die Hände unter die Achseln, die er fest an den Körper presste. „Es ist nicht nur das blöde Zeug, nur damit du es weißt“, stieß er hervor und brachte ein Knie auf das Bett.  
„Gut, bei mir auch nicht“, versicherte ihm Daniel. 

Jack streifte sich das zerrissene Hemd von den Schultern und schlüpfte aus der Jeans. Nur mit Unterhose bekleidet lehnte er sich vor, zog an den Beinen von Daniels Hose, der die Hüfte hob, um das Ausziehen zu erleichtern. Jack ließ die Hose auf den Boden fallen und krabbelte auf das Bett, über Daniel, bis er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend auf Daniels Oberschenkeln saß.  
Daniel streckte seine Hände aus und legte sie auf Jacks Hüften. 

„Dein Plan funktioniert besser.“ Während Jack sprach, glitten seine Hände fahrig über Daniels Brust und Bauch.  
„Er kann nicht fehlschlagen, weil ich dich will – egal wie“, versicherte ihm Daniel.  
Jack schnaubte, ließ ein verzweifeltes Lachen ertönen und sagte mit Mühe: „Ich will dich nur auf eine Weise. Du unter mir. Mein Sieg ist deine Niederlage.“ Sein Blick wanderte von Daniels Schoß über seine Brust bis in Daniels Gesicht. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen stieß er ein herzhaftes: „Scheiße, Daniel“, aus. „Spiel hier nicht den Abgebrühten!“

Daniel hätte gerne gelacht, aber es verkniff es sich. Jacks Balance zwischen dem Zorn und der Gewalttätigkeit, die das _Bellarium_ suggerierte und seinem Ich, das Daniel nicht schaden wollte, war ganz offensichtlich sehr prekär. Daniel wollte auf gar keinen Fall, dass es durch eine unbedachte Äußerung seinerseits auf die Seite kippte, auf der Jack ihm beweisen musste, dass er ein Feind war, den es zu besiegen galt. Aber ein bisschen Herausforderung war bestimmt nicht schlecht, denn wenn es zu einfach war, wer weiß, ob das Gift dann wirklich aus Jacks Blutkreislauf verschwand. 

Er versuchte, Jack mit einem Überraschungsangriff – er hob seine Hüften und schubste mit den Händen an Jacks Taille – aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen. Das gelang ihm aber nur halb, Jack fing sich gleich und warnte: „Noch so ein Versuch, und ich fessle dich wieder!“  
Daniel war beruhigt über die Selbstkontrolle, die dieser Satz verriet, denn wenn Jack noch genauso weggetreten gewesen wäre wie bei ihrem ersten Kampf, hätte er nicht nur gedroht, sondern es gleich gemacht. 

Deshalb nutzte er auch nicht die Gelegenheit, als Jack seine Position änderte und sich neben ihn hockte. Und als Jack ihm dann die Boxershorts herunterzog und sein heißes, hartes Glied hervorsprang, konnte er sowieso nur noch hektisch atmen. Jetzt konnte Jack keinen Zweifel mehr haben, wie sehr ihn das hier anregte. Daniel stöhnte leise. „Fass mich an“, bat er, als Jacks nichts anderes machte, als auf sein Glied zu starren. 

Jack streifte seine Shorts ab und befahl: „Dreh dich auf den Bauch.“  
„Fass mich erst an.“  
„Du tust, was ich sage!“ Jack gab ihm einen heftigen Schubs gegen die Seite, der aber nicht gereicht hätte, wenn Daniel nicht mitgewirkt hätte.  
Er drehte sich auf den Bauch und konnte nicht anders – als erstes rieb er sein pochendes Glied gegen die kühlen Laken. 

„Oh, Gott, Daniel!“  
Das klang nach hundert Prozent Jack! Ja! Daniel biss sich auf die Unterlippe, um nicht in Triumphgeheul auszubrechen. „Hast du irgendeine Creme oder so was?“, fragte er stattdessen, um einen ruhigen Tonfall bemüht.  
„Ja.“  
„Dann nimm reichlich und komm.“ Daniel sortierte mit einer Hand seinen Schwanz unter seinem Körper, dadurch hob er etwas sein Becken an und streckte Jack seinen Hintern entgegen. 

Er hörte das Aufschnappen einer Tube, dann legte sich Jack auf ganzer Länge über ihn, und raunte ihm ins Ohr: „Ja! Ich habe dich besiegt!“  
Okay, noch nicht hundert Prozent Jack. Aber das machte nichts. „Ja“, sagte Daniel und dachte mit Begeisterung, dass er Jack diesen verbalen Sieg ruhig gönnen könnte, denn er hatte ihn genau da, wo er ihn schon seit so langer Zeit haben wollte. Sollte Jack doch sagen, was er wollte – eigentlich hatte er gewonnen.  
Er schloss fest seine Beine und presste die Oberschenkel aneinander. „Komm schon, zwischen meinen Beinen.“

Jack versenkte seinen Schwanz zwischen seinen Beinen und bewegte sich langsam vor und zurück. Jedes Mal stieß er dabei mit der Eichel gegen Daniels Hoden und das fühlte sich absolut phantastisch an. Machte Daniel deutlich, wie schwer sie waren, wie empfindlich. 

Immer noch an Daniels Ohr fragte Jack plötzlich: „Und wenn ich mehr will?“ Er stieß zwei Mal kräftig zu, damit keinerlei Zweifel blieb, worüber er gerade sprach. „Ich kann dich einfach nehmen“, sprach er wie berauscht.

Himmel, ja! Daniel war ganz kurz davor alle Bedenken über Bord zu werfen, aber dann hatte er genug Verstand beisammen, um „Beim nächste Mal“ zu sagen. Dieses Mal musste es sicher für Jack sein. Er durfte keine Angst haben, Daniel zu verletzen. „Ich verspreche es.“ Er schloss seine Beine noch etwas fester und hörte Jack aufstöhnen.

Jack beschleunigte seinen Rhythmus und für einen Augenblick war ihr lautes Atmen und das leise Wippen des Bettes das einzige Geräusch im Raum. Hart und gleitend, glitschig von Creme und Schweiß rieb Jack Schwanz immer wieder über die empfindliche Haut und Daniels Wahrnehmung verengte sich weiter. Alle seine Sinne waren nur noch auf Jack konzentriert und das unendliche Vergnügen, dass er in seinem Körper auslöste. 

„Aua!“ Für eine Sekunde befürchtete er, dass er sich hoffnungslos überschätzt hatte, dass Jack zur falschen Seite neigte, als er spürte, wie Jack ihn in die Schulter biss und „Mein!“ hervorstieß. 

Dann folgte ein lautes Stöhnen und Küsse in seinem Nacken, auf seinen Haaransatz, sanftes Saugen an dem Biss und ein noch sanfteres Darüberlecken von Jacks Zunge. Jack stützte sich nur noch mit einer Hand ab und seine zweite glitt über Daniels Körper, streichelte ihn von der Schulter bis zu den Oberschenkeln. Seien Hüften stießen weiter zu und sandten all die richtigen Signale durch Daniels Körper. 

„Daniel. Ich … ich kann jetzt … nicht aufhören“, stammelte Jack, entschuldigend und atemlos und mit einem Hauch Überraschung in der Stimme. Daniel war sich sicher, dass das jetzt wirklich Jacks Worte waren, ohne den Einfluss des _Bellariums._

Daniel erlaubte sich ein Lächeln. „Wehe, du tust es“, warnte er und ließ sich zum ersten Mal, seit sie im Bett waren, vollständig in seine Empfindungen fallen. Er brauchte jetzt nicht mehr achtsam zu sein, es war ausgestanden, jetzt ging es nur noch um sie beide. 

Er spürte wie sich Jacks Hand unter seinen Körper schob und im nächsten Moment seinen Schwanz umfasste. Mit hartem, festen Griff glitt er ein paar Mal auf und ab, dann wisperte er mit genau der richtigen Mischung aus Befehl und Wunsch in Daniels Ohr: „Komm jetzt für mich.“ 

Für mich – diese Worte ließen Daniel erschaudern und hilflos kam er Jacks Wunsch nach. Er ergoss sich über Jacks Hand, zitterte und presste dabei seine Beine noch fester gegeneinander, so dass er merkte, dass auch Jack sich zwischen seinen Schenkeln verströmte. Die warme Flüssigkeit, die über seine übersensitive Haut rann, ließ ihn noch einmal laut aufstöhnen. Wahnsinn – sie hatten es wirklich getan. Nicht nur das Bellarium überlebt, sondern sie waren wirklich zusammen zum Höhepunkt gekommen. Zwar ausgelöst durch das verdammte Zeug in ihrem Blut – aber ganz am Ende waren sie beide sie selbst gewesen. Warme Dankbarkeit dafür machte sich in Daniel breit. 

Jack legte sich der Länge nach über ihn und rang einen Augenblick um Atmen. Dann spürte Daniel Jacks Finger auf seiner Schulter, sie glitten über die Bissstelle und streichelten ihn sanft. „Es tut mir leid, wenn ich dich verletzt habe.“  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Es … war phantastisch.“ Er drehte sich etwas herum, so dass er Jack anschauen konnte. Er nahm all seinen Mut zusammen und fuhr fort: „Ich warte schon auf das nächste Mal. Wie ich es versprochen habe.“ 

„Du … bist nicht daran gebunden, das weißt du“, sagte Jack, aber man hörte ihm an, dass das mehr eine Floskel als seine Überzeugung war.  
Daniel lachte. „Du bist aber daran gebunden.“  
„Du bist absolut verrückt.“ Jack grinste, dann wurde er ernst. „Danke, dass du uns daraus gebracht hast. Gut dass du … ähm … dann doch noch darauf vertraut hast, dass ich dich … dir …“

Daniel drehte sich ganz auf die Seite und verschränkte seine Hände in Jacks Nacken. „Ich hatte etwas Hilfe. Monroe hatte mir im Wagen gesagt, dass er riechen kann, dass wir beide mit Pheromonen nur so um uns schmeißen. So wusste ich, dass du nicht gänzlich abgeneigt warst, auch wenn du es dir selbst noch nicht eingestanden hattest.“ 

„Wieso kann er das riechen?“  
„Das hat er mir – natürlich – mal wieder nicht gesagt.“  
„Das ist … creepy.“  
„Das ist ein Geheimnis, das wir vielleicht morgen mal klären sollten.“

Daniel strich durch Jacks Haare und fuhr mit einem Finger Jacks Ohrmuschel entlang. „Meinst du nicht, es wäre an der Zeit für etwas mehr Offenheit? Etwas Vertrauen in diese seltsamen Polizeibeamten? Uns hat das Vertrauen, das wir trotz allem ineinander haben, doch auch geholfen.“  
Jack war noch nicht überzeugt. „Du meinst wir sollten …?“ 

„Nicht alles, wenn es geht, nichts über Stargates, aber vielleicht sollten wir mal langsam damit rausrücken, dass wir wissen, wer der Verdächtige ist. Ich wette, die Portland Polizei hat auch noch etliche Dinge, die sie erst rausrückt, wenn wir in Vorleistung gehen. Und ich habe auch Sorge, dass wir noch ein herausgeschnittenes Herz zu verantworten haben, wenn wir ihn nicht bald finden.“

Für einen Augenblick sagte Jack nichts, dann meinte er: „Lass mich eine Nacht drüber schlafen, ja?“  
„Selbstverständlich, heute mache ich gar nichts mehr.“  
„Dann muss ich wohl den nassen Waschlappen holen?“  
„Das wäre sehr nett von dir“, grinste Daniel. 

Dafür hob er einladend die Bettdecke an, als Jack zurückkam. 

 

IX 

Am nächsten Morgen, direkt nach einem beiderseitigen erfolgreichen Blowjob – Jack hatte angefangen und Daniel das für eine sehr nachahmenswerte Idee gehalten – fragte Daniel seinen sehr entspannt daliegenden Freund: „Warum warst du eigentlich so … wütend auf mich?“ Er hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass viele Menschen in dieser Situation weit auskunftsfreudiger waren als für gewöhnlich. 

„Puh!“ Jack blies die Luft durch die Lippen, dann antwortete er aber dennoch. „Ich bin ein alter Mann, man überfällt mich nicht einfach so mit neuen Ideen. Den einen Moment sitzen wir friedlich auf meiner Couch und feiern, dass du gesund aus den Händen der verrückten Entführer wieder zurück bist und im nächsten konfrontierst du mich damit, dass du mehr als nur Freundschaft für mich empfindest.“ 

Daniel strich sanft über Jacks Hand. „Ich habe dir aber auch gesagt, dass sich für uns nichts ändern muss. Spätestens seit PX6 8U4 wusstest du doch, dass ich mit auch Männern…“  
„Der Bruder des Premierministers“, stöhnte Jack. „Ich erinnere mich.“  
„Genau. Von daher musst du doch schon mal in die Richtung gedacht haben, nicht auf dich bezogen, aber ganz allgemein.“  
„Eben! Ganz allgemein. Das wusste ich über dich, so wie ich wusste, dass … dass du eine Brille brauchst. Das hatte nie direkt mit mir zu tun.“ 

Daniel fand es amüsant aber auch beruhigend, dass seine sexuelle Orientierung für Jack auf derselben Ebene wie seine Leseschwäche rangierte. „Ich verstehe. Aber du musst wissen, ich musste mal was sagen.“ Er streichelte über Jacks Brust. „Das Geständnis, was ich für dich empfinde, war nur das Versprechen, dass ich mir selbst gegeben hatte, als ich mal wieder dachte, dass ich den Tag nicht überleben würde.“ 

„Das ist ja schön und gut und wahrscheinlich hätte es auch nichts geändert zwischen uns, wenn ich nicht das Nachdenken angefangen hätte. Und auf einmal feststellen musste, dass ich eventuell auch mehr von dir wollte. Und das hat mir eine Scheiß-Angst eingejagt. Man rennt nicht vierzig Jahre möglichst geradeaus durchs Leben und stellt dann fest, dass so ein … Archäologe auch noch zu allem Überfluss! – eine ernsthafte Versuchung darstellen könnte.“ Jack stupste Daniel einen Finger auf die Brust, womit er seinen Worten die Spitze nahm. 

„Warum hast du nicht mit mir darüber gesprochen?“  
Jack schaute ihn an, als hätte er etwas selten Dämliches gesagt. „Vielleicht weil ich wütend war, dass du mich erst in diese Position gebracht hast? Vielleicht weil ich Angst hatte, unsere Freundschaft aufs Spiel zu setzen? Denn wenn ich alles laut gesagt hätte, was ich zu dem Zeitpunkt gedacht habe – na dann, Gute Nacht.“

„Und warum bist du dann nach Portland gekommen und hast nicht Teal’c geschickt, wenn Sam am Super Soldier sitzt?“  
„Weil … das klingt jetzt total blöd, ich weiß, aber Hammond hat mir keine Wahl gelassen. Hat gesagt, dass ich mit dir klären soll, was zwischen uns steht und dass das außerhalb des SGC doch ganz perfekt wäre. Der ist verdammt scharfsichtig“, stellte Jack mit leicht widerwilliger Anerkennung fest. 

„Oh, dann haben wir das hier also Hammond, einem vergiftetem Keks und der gut entwickelten Nase eines Fast-Polizisten zu verdanken?“, fasste Daniel neckend zusammen.  
„Sieht so aus.“ Jack grinste offen. „Wir sind schon ganz schön blöd manchmal, nicht wahr?“  
Daniel lachte. „Wahrscheinlich schon.“ Er küsste Jack. 

Jack wurde wieder ernster: „Weißt du was, ich stimme dir zu, wir sollten jetzt einen Teil unserer Karten auf den Tisch legen. Wir rufen jetzt den Detective an und sagen ihm, dass wir uns zum Frühstück mit ihm treffen.“  
„Es ist erst zehn nach sechs, Jack.“  
„Dann können wir ja um sieben frühstücken. Ich sage ihm, dass wir die Muffins mitbringen.“ 

* * *

Kurz vor sieben, auf der Fahrt hatten sie noch ihre Optionen besprochen, parkten Daniel und Jack vor Monroes Haus. Sie hatten ein wenig gestutzt, als der Detective ihnen erklärt hatte, dass er gerade bei Monroe wohnte, aber sie hatten nicht nach den Gründen gefragt. Wenn die beiden schon am selben Ort waren, dann müssten sie wenigstens nicht alles zweimal erzählen, das hatte auch seinen Vorteil. 

Als sie vor Monroes Haustür standen, warfen sie sich gegenseitig einen fragenden Blick zu. In dem Glaseinsatz der Tür prangte ein stilisiertes Wappen mit einem Wolf, das in der Mitte eines dichten Waldes platziert war.  
„Grimm lässt grüßen“, meinte Jack, ehe er den Klingelknopf drückte.  
Daniel mochte kaum glauben, dass das reiner Zufall sein sollte. 

Monroe – wieder in einer gestrickten Jacke – öffnete die Tür und bat sie herein. Sie gingen in die Küche durch, wo es schon verführerisch nach Kaffee roch und ihnen ein noch etwas verschlafen drein blickender Detective gähnend: „Guten Morgen“ wünschte. „Sie haben vielleicht Besuchszeiten“, fügte er noch tadelnd hinzu. „Ich hoffe es ist alles in Ordnung?“ Er bewegte seinen Zeigefinger zwischen Jack und Daniel hin und her. 

„Ja, das _Bellarium_ ist raus aus unserem Blutkreislauf“, erklärte Daniel.  
Jack warf die Packung mit den Muffins auf den Küchentisch. „Und mehr sagen wir dazu nicht.“  
Nick grinste. 

Monroe schenkte ihnen Kaffee ein, Daniel nahm einen genießerischen Zug und Jack biss in einen Schokomuffin.  
„Weswegen wir hier sind“, erklärte Jack mit halb vollem Mund, „ist der Fall. Uns fehlen Details und Ihnen auch. Wir sind bereit, unsere Karten auf den Tisch zu legen, nur: der Hauptverdächtige gehört uns. Wir ...“  
Nick unterbrach sofort: „Das kommt nicht in Frage! Er ist ein Mörder und muss der Gerichtsbarkeit über…“  
Auch Jack ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Das ist nicht verhandelbar. Nur wir haben die technischen Mittel mit dem, was er zurzeit ist, umzugehen.“ 

„Ähm … was wissen Sie denn über Kaukasus-Adler?“, fragte Monroe mit gerunzelter Stirn.  
„Wieso Kaukasus-Adler?“, wollte Jack wissen.  
Daniel erklärte ihm: „Tonatiuh wird oft als Adler dargestellt. Wahrscheinlich nennen sie ihn anders. Aber wann…?“  
„Wer zum Teufel ist denn Tonatiuh?“, rief Nick. 

„So weit zu: die Karten offen auf den Tisch legen“, murmelte Daniel. Kaum drei Sätze hatten sie geredet und schon waren sie wieder an einer Patt-Situation angekommen. Wenn er Jacks und Nicks Gesichtsausdruck richtig interpretierte, wollte keiner der beiden als Erster Informationen preisgeben. So kamen sie nicht weiter.

Er legte Jack eine Hand auf den Oberarm. „Jack?“ Gestern hätte das wahrscheinlich keine Wirkung gezeigt und Jack die Hand nur abgeschüttelt, so aber schaute ihn Jack an. „Daniel?“  
„Wir wollten doch …“, ließ er das Ende des Satzes offen.  
Jack zögerte, blickte zu Nick und Monroe, zurück zu Daniel und nickte mit einem gleichzeitigen Zurücklehnen in seinem Stuhl. Nun gut, das war wohl Jacks Art zu sagen, dass er einen gewissen Abstand wollte und Daniel das Feld überließ.

„Fangen wir an. Der Hauptverdächtige ist von einem etwa so großen“, Daniel zeigte zwischen seinen Fingern etwa fünfzehn Zentimeter, „Parasit besessen, der mit seinem zentralen Nervensystem verbunden ist. Der Parasit, er nennt sich selbst Goa’uld, ist eine eigenständige Lebensform, die vollständig den Geist ihres Wirtes vereinnahmt.“ 

Monroe wollte wissen: „Wo gibt es denn so seltsame Parasiten? In Europa?“  
„Weiter weg“, meinte Daniel.  
„Asien?“  
„Noch viel weiter.“ 

„Oh, mein Gott, sind wir wieder bei Ihren Außerirdischen?“, rief Nick halb ungläubig, halb fragend, schaute dazu aber Jack an.  
Der nickte wortlos.  
„Shit. Wirklich? Und hinter denen ist Ihre Behörde her?“ Er wedelte mit seinem angebissenen Muffin, so dass ein paar Krümel durch die Gegend flogen. „Gibt’s noch viele davon?“ 

Daniel war sehr erfreut zu sehen, dass der Detective das ohne Nachfrage glaubte. Das machte deutlich, dass es auf der Portland-Seite wohl auch einige äußerst seltsame Dinge gab. Er war schon gespannt welche.  
Als erstes beantwortete er aber Nicks Frage: „Nein. Früher gab es mehr. Da haben sie behauptet, Götter zu sein, aber heutzutage scheint die Zeit für personifizierte Götter abgelaufen zu sein. Dieser hier hat sich früher als Tonatiuh, den aztekische Sonnengott ausgegeben und anbeten lassen. Ein Gott, der Menschenopfer verlangte – daher die herausgeschnittenen Herzen.“  
Er wandte sich an Nick. „Sie sollten veranlassen, dass die Flughäfen überwacht werden, denn sein Ziel ist es wohl, sich nach Mexiko City zu begeben, wenn er genügend Geld zusammen hat. Er will weiter nach Tenochtitlán. Gab es eventuell in den letzten Tagen Raubüberfälle, bei denen größere Summen erbeutet wurden?“ 

Monroe und Nick schauten sich an.  
„Meinst du …?“, fragte Nick.  
„Es würde Sinn ergeben“, erwiderte Monroe.  
Nick zückte sein Smartphone, scrollte, dann hielt er es Daniel hin. Das Display zeigte das Bild einer Überwachungskamera. Ein junger Mann, der in einem Juweliergeschäft stand und einen Stapel Bargeld entgegen nahm. Sein Gesicht war durch eine Baseballkappe verdeckt. „Könnte das Ihr Verdächtiger sein?“ 

Ja, das war einwandfrei Chandler. Daniel zögerte kurz, denn noch hatten sie nicht geklärt, was mit ihm geschah, wenn er geschnappt wurde, aber ihnen lief die Zeit davon. Wenn er jetzt genügend Geld beisammen hatte, konnte er jederzeit verschwinden. Eile war geboten.  
So nickte er und sagte: „Ja, das ist er. Wie ist er an das Geld gekommen?“  
Jetzt war es an Nick zu zögern und Monroe sagte: „Er hat einen Goldesel daheim.“  
„Wie praktisch“, entfuhr es Jack. 

„Nein, wirklich“, erklärte Monroe. „Sie müssen dazu eins wissen: die Welt, die Sie sehen, ist nicht die einzige. Es gibt Menschen, die sich in etwas verwandeln können, das wir ‚Wesen’ nennen. Alles, was in den landläufigen Märchen und Sagen erzählt wird, stimmt bis zu einem gewissen Grad, denn meistens hatten die Menschen dann Kontakt mit Wesen, die sie darin beschrieben haben. Gavin Manders ist ein ganz seltener Goldesel, der tatsächlich Gold ausscheidet während seine Schwester ein ‚normaler’ Grauesel ist. Das erklärt auch, warum sie sich nicht in Gefahr sah.“ 

„Ach ja. Was ist dann ein Grimm?“, wollte Jack wissen und schaute Nick an.  
„Ich gehöre zu den Nachfahren der Gebrüder Grimm und bin in der Lage diese Wesen zu sehen, wenn sie in nicht-menschlicher Form sind.“  
„Aha.“ Jack sah immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt aus.  
Nick sagte: „Menschen können das nur, wenn die Wesen es darauf anlegen, ich kann es immer. Monroe könnte vielleicht …“ 

Nick hatte den Satz noch nicht ganz ausgesprochen, da verwandelte sich Monroe mit einem tiefen Grollen und rot glühenden Augen in einen Wolf. Er fletschte die Zähne in Jacks Richtung, ließ ein weiteres gefährliches Knurren hören, fletschte noch einmal die Zähne, so dass seine spitzen Reißzähne deutlich zu sehen waren, ehe er sich wieder zurück verwandelte. 

„Cool!“ Jack schaute Monroe begeistert an. „Das ist wirklich cool!“  
„Konsequent zu Ende gedacht, würde das wahrscheinlich schon wieder einige Revisionen in der Geschichtsschreibung verlangen“, erklärte Daniel und blickte Monroe mit ebensolcher Begeisterung an. Das war also das große Geheimnis, dass die Polizei in Portland umgab. Wenn das hier zu Ende war, musste er unbedingt ein bisschen Zeit mit Monroe oder Nick verbringen, denn das klang ja fast so spannend wie ihre machtbesessenen Goa’uld. 

Nick lachte lauthals los. Das war die seltsamste und abgebrühteste Reaktion, die sie je auf die Enthüllung der Wesenwelt gehabt hatten. Monroe schaute etwas enttäuscht, fast bedröppelt. Nick war sich plötzlich sicher, dass er dem Colonel, den er nicht besonders gut leiden konnte, zu einem kleinen Schock hatte verhelfen wollen. Aber keiner der beiden hatte Furcht gezeigt – was im Umkehrschluss wohl hieß, dass sie schon Etliches, vielleicht sogar noch Unglaublicheres gesehen hatten. 

„Oh, ja! Der Goldesel ergibt unglaublich viel Sinn!“, rief Daniel auf einmal. „Das Gold der Azteken! Sie hatten Unmengen davon. Wer sagt denn, dass es früher nicht einfach mehr Goldesel gab? Und einem Goa’uld traue ich vollkommen zu, diese Wesen zu versklaven.“  
„Ist das jetzt nicht ein wenig zu weit hergeholt?“, fragte Jack skeptisch. 

„Nein, überhaupt nicht.“ Daniel sprach noch etwas schneller. „In der Sprache der Azteken hieß Gold ‚teocuitlatl’. Das kommt von _teotl_ , Gott und _cuitlatl_ , Ausscheidung. Mit anderen Worten, Gold nannte man ‚Exkremente der Götter’. In den meisten Kulturkreisen, auch bei den Azteken, wird Gold mit dem Sonnengott assoziiert und das ist Tonatiuh. Das kann nicht alles Zufall sein.“

„Dann hat der aztekische Ex-Gott Gavin Manders gekidnappt, weil er erkannt hat, dass er ein Goldesel ist?“, brachte es Monroe auf den Punkt. „Und das würde auch erklären, warum seine Schwester sagt, es hat etwas mit dem getöteten Wachmann zu tun. Wahrscheinlich gehört es zu ihrer überlieferten Geschichte, dass früher Goldesel den Azteken-Göttern gedient haben und daran hat sie der Obsidian-Dolch und das herausgeschnittene Herz erinnert.“ 

Daniel nickte. „Das würde Sinn ergeben.“  
„Außer, dass erst die Spanier die Esel mit nach Amerika gebracht haben.“ Jack schaute Daniel mit einem ‚Na, wie willst du da rauskommen?’ – Ausdruck an.  
Monroe schaltete sich ein. „In allen Zivilisationen gibt es Wesen. Die sind nicht identisch mit der Tierwelt dort. Es gibt zum Beispiel in Portland Löwen und die sind ja auch nicht heimisch in Nordamerika.“

„Tonatiuh ist der Name des Parasiten, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe“, meinte Nick mit nachdenklicher Miene. „Wie heißt dann der … Wirt?“ Behutsam probierte er das Wort aus, das Daniel benutzt hatte.  
„Der Goldesel gehört Ihnen, Tonatiuh uns?“, sagte Jack mit einem fragenden Unterton.  
Nick dachte für ein paar Sekunden nach, dann streckte er Jack die Hand hin. „Abgemacht.“  
Jack schlug ein. 

„Chandler Carmichael.“ Daniel zeigte ein Bild von Harrimans Neffen und nannte die Adresse in Irvington. „Schreiben Sie ihn als vermisst aus und warnen Sie Ihre Leute, dass, wenn er gesichtet wird, wir umgehend zu verständigen sind.“ Er gebot Nicks Protest mit einer Hand Einhalt und fuhr fort: „Normale Waffen richten gegen ihn nichts aus, er hat einen persönlichen Schutzschild, der nicht von Kugeln durchdrungen werden kann. Wir haben spezielle Betäubungspfeile bei uns.“

„Also schön, ich werde eine entsprechende Warnung rausgeben.“ Nick rief in der Dienststelle an und veranlasste die Überwachung der Flughäfen und sicherheitshalber riet er den Beamten auch, die Automietstationen dazu zu nehmen. 

„Wenn er jetzt Geld hat abzureisen, sollten Sie vielleicht Personenschutz für Shelley Dumalier, seine Freundin, beantragen. Chandler hat ihr gegenüber wohl geäußert, dass sie eine passende Gefährtin für ihn sei. Wenn er sich absetzt, könnte es gut sein, dass er sie mitnehmen will.“ Daniel pickte kleine Häppchen aus seinem Muffin.  
„Haben Sie eine Adresse für Ms. Dumalier?“  
„Sie ist oft bei den Carmicheals, dort können wir auch ihre aktuelle Adresse erfragen.“  
„Gut Personenschutz für seine Freundin, und die Familie will ich diskret überwacht wissen“, gab Nick per Telefon durch. 

„Ich werde Mrs Carmicheal anrufen und sie darüber informieren“, machte sich Daniel in dem Moment erbötig, als sein Telefon klingelte.  
„Es ist Anne, Mrs. Carmicheal!“, rief er überrascht, als er die Nummer erkannte.  
„Auf den Lautsprecher“, befahl Nick – Jack nickte. 

„Daniel? Sie müssen sofort etwas unternehmen!“, rief Anne in das Telefon. „Es ist etwas Schreckliches passiert!“ 

 

X

Daniel hatte Anne noch nie so aufgelöst erlebt. Hoffentlich waren sie nicht zu spät mit ihren eingeleiteten Maßnahmen und Chandler hatte sich schon nach Mexiko abgesetzt. Er zwang sich, nichts von seiner Unruhe durchscheinen zu lassen. „Ganz ruhig, erzählen Sie mir was geschehen ist.“ 

Anne holte hörbar Luft. „Chandler war gerade hier.“  
„Was?“

„Ja. Er hat uns bedroht und wollte wissen, wo Shelley ist. Als wir es ihm nicht sagen wollten, hat er so ein Gerät in seiner Hand gehabt, das er auf Winolas Stirn gerichtet und sie damit gefoltert hat, bis ich ihm gesagt habe, dass Shelley gerade ein Vorstellungsgespräch in der OHSU hat.“ Ihre Stimme überschlug sich als sie noch hinzufügte: „Er hat Winola gezwungen, ihn zu begleiten. Sie sind jetzt auf dem Weg dahin.“

Daniel war sehr erleichtert zu hören, dass sie noch Portland waren, aber wenn Chandler bereit war, seine eigene Schwester zu foltern und als Druckmittel einzusetzen, war das gar nicht gut. „Ich habe verstanden. Wann genau war das?“  
„Er hat mich niedergeschlagen, ich war eine Zeitlang bewusstlos, ich würde mal sagen, so vor einer Viertelstunde?“  
Die Gewaltbereitschaft des Goa’uld war ziemlich typisch, aber das wollte er der Mutter natürlich nicht sagen. „Anne, wir sind hier bei der Polizei, wir werden alles in die Wege leiten. Wir schicken Ihnen einen Arzt, damit er Sie untersuchen kann.“

„Ja, ja, das eilt nicht“, wehrte sie ab. „Ich kann Ihnen noch sagen, dass Chandler meinen Wagen fährt.“ Sie gab ihm Marke, Farbe und das Kennzeichen durch. „Jedenfalls hat er ihn mitgenommen, ob er inzwischen nicht vielleicht das Fahrzeug gewechselt hat, das weiß ich natürlich nicht.“ 

Noch während sie sprach, leitete Nick alle ihre Informationen weiter und versicherte ihr anschließend auch noch mal, dass die Polizei an dem Fall dran war. „Wir werden alles in unserer Macht stehende tun, damit Ihre Kinder unversehrt wieder zu Ihnen zurückkommen.“ 

„Was ist die OHSU?“, fragte Jack, nachdem Anne aufgelegt hatte.  
„Die Oregon Health and Science University. Die medizinische Hochschule mit angeschlossenen Universitätskliniken, der größte Arbeitgeber in Portland. Sie liegt auf einem Hügel im Südwesten der Stadt.“  
„Und vom South Waterfront District aus, geht neben einer Straße auch eine Seilbahn zur Klinik hoch“, bemerkte Monroe.  
„Die samstags aber erst ab neun in Betrieb ist“, warf Nick ein. Er schaute auf seine Uhr. „Viertel nach acht. Wir müssten ihn also auf der Straße abfangen können.“  
„Los, fahren wir!“, rief Daniel. 

Daniel folgte Nicks Wagen, der den Weg freimachte, in halsbrecherischem Tempo. Jack setzte sich unterwegs mit dem SGC in Verbindung und teilte ihnen mit, dass sie jetzt in die heiße Phase kamen. Er gab alle neuen Informationen, die sie bezüglich des Aufenthaltsorts des Goa’uld hatten, durch und ordnete an, alle Auskünfte, die das Stargate Center noch bekommen sollte, egal aus welchen Quellen, sofort an ihn weiterzuleiten. 

Beinahe wäre ihm das Handy aus der Hand gefallen, da Daniel plötzlich eine Vollbremsung machte. Um Haaresbreite kam er kaum einen Meter vor einem Schwertransporter, der auf die Kreuzung gefahren war, zum Stehen. 

„Hätte der nicht noch eine Minute warten können?“, schimpfte Daniel.  
„Ähm … Hatten wir nicht Rot?“, erkundigte sich Jack.  
„Das schon, aber er sah, doch dass wir direkt hinter dem Polizeiwagen mit Blaulicht waren.“  
„Absolut durchschlagendes Argument“, grinste Jack.  
Ungeduldig trommelte Daniel mit seinen Fingern aufs Armaturenbrett. „Nun mach schon!“ 

Schließlich war die Kreuzung frei und laut hupend nahm sich Daniel die ihm nicht zustehende Vorfahrt und raste weiter Richtung Krankenhaus, das glücklicherweise schon überall ausgeschildert war.  
* * * 

Nick und Monroe wollten gerade in die Straße einbiegen, die zur Universität hoch führte, als Monroe plötzlich rief: „Halt an! Da ist jemand in der Bahn!“  
„Was? Die ist doch offiziell noch gar nicht in Betrieb. Vielleicht ist es der Gondelführer?“  
Monroe verwandelte sich in den Wolf, damit seine Sehkraft zunahm, blickte angestrengt auf die Gondel und sagte dann: „Es sind mehrere Personen.“  
„Mist! Falls Charmichael da mit unbeteiligten Passanten drin ist, ist das gar nicht gut.“  
„Das kann ich nicht sagen.“  
„Mein Bauchgefühl sagt mir, wir sollten das untersuchen. Wir überlassen den Kollegen die Straße zur Klinik rauf und schauen uns mal die Seilbahn an.“

Hektisch hielt Nick Ausschau nach einem Parkplatz und stellte den Wagen dann einfach vor den Fahrradständern ab. Sie rannten auf die ebenerdige Talstation zu, in der die große, silberfarbene Gondel, die laut Hersteller an eine schwebende Seifenblase erinnern sollte, parkte. Sie sprangen über die Schienen der Straßenbahn, die vor der Station verliefen und kletterten über den Absperrzaun, damit sie nicht um das Gebäude herumlaufen mussten. Um noch ein paar Sekunden zu gewinnen, warfen sie die schwarzen Drängelgitter, die die Besucherströme regeln sollten einfach um, statt drüber zu steigen und kamen um Atem ringend auf der Abfahrtplattform an.

Noch waren die Türen der Bahn geöffnet und Nick zählte sechs Personen in der Gondel. Chandler Carmichael, Gavin Manders, der Gondelführer, der an seiner Uniform erkennbar war, eine junge Frau, die dann wahrscheinlich Chandlers Schwester Winola war und zwei weitere junge Männer, die sich mit Gavin in eine Ecke der Gondel drückten. Nick konnte nicht sagen, ob es sich um Unbeteiligte handelte oder womöglich weitere Goldesel. 

Der Gondelführer hatte offensichtlich eine lautstarke Auseinandersetzung mit Chandler bei der beide heftig gestikulierten – aber der Bahnangestellte konnte ja auch nicht ahnen, in welche Gefahr er sich damit begab, wenn er einen von außerirdischen Parasiten Befallenen herausforderte. Chandler zog ein Messer – Nick sah die Klinge im Licht blitzen – und bedrohte damit seine Schwester. Er hielt ihr das Messer an die Gurgel und wollte damit offensichtlich den Gondelführer zum Losfahren bewegen. 

Nick zog seine Waffe, entsicherte sie und beschleunigte seinen Schritt noch etwas mehr, sprang in die Gondel und schrie: „Lassen Sie die Frau los!“ 

Chandler ließ tatsächlich das Messer sinken und drehte sich erstaunt zu Nick um. Der Gondelführer schien das für einen geeigneten Moment zu halten, Heldenmut zu beweisen und stürzte sich von hinten auf Chandler. Es kam zu einem kurzen Handgemenge, Nick hatte keine Möglichkeit seine Waffe einzusetzen, da die beiden sich viel zu schnell bewegten und er Gefahr lief, den falschen zu treffen. 

Schon nach ganz kurzer Zeit hatte Chandler den Gondelführer überwältigt und schlug ihm mit dem Knauf des Messers, das er immer noch in der Hand hielt, gegen die Schläfe, so dass es heftig zu bluten begann. Als der Mann versuchte, den Blutfluss mit einem Taschentuch zu stoppen, nutzte Chandler es aus, dass er kurzzeitig abgelenkt war und entriss ihm seinen Schlüsselbund. Mit einer weiteren Handbewegung schubste er ihn mit voller Kraft aus der Gondel, so dass er noch zwei, drei Meter weit flog. 

Monroe, der zwei Schritte hinter Nick gelaufen war, konnte gar nicht anders als die Arme auszubreiten und den Verletzten aufzufangen, bevor er auf der Betonplattform landete. Als Nick sich zu ihm umschaute, rief er ihm zu: „Ich regle das hier, bleib dran!“  
Nick hatte nichts anderes vor, er würde diese Leute in der Gondel auf gar keinen Fall alleine mit dem durchgeknallten Pseudo-Gott lassen. 

Chandler probierte rasch ein, zwei Schlüssel durch, um den passenden zu finden, mit dem man die Gondel vom Kontrollpanel an der Wand aus in Fahrt setzen konnte. 

Den Moment nutzte Nick, um seine Waffe auf ihn zu richten und auf ihn zu schießen. Eine Sekunde zu spät erinnerte er sich, dass Daniel gesagt hatte, das würde gar nichts nützen. Und so war es auch. Seine Kugeln prallten ohne Effekt an einem hell schimmernden Schutzschild, wie er noch nie einen gesehen hatte, ab. Nick feuerte zwei weitere Schüsse auf genau dieselbe Stelle ab, doch wieder ohne Erfolg.  
Scheiße, wenn es solche Dinger für die Polizei gäbe, das wäre klasse! 

Dafür ließ der Goa’uld – denn so beschloss ihn Nick von nun an zu nennen als er die gold glühenden Augen sah, die so überhaupt nicht mehr menschlich wirkten – bei dem Kugelhagel immerhin von seinen Startvorrichtungen ab. Er warf einem der Männer, die bei Gavin standen, die Schlüssel zu und sagte mit tiefer, verzerrt klingender Stimme: „Versuch es weiter!“ Dann kam er auf Nick zu. 

Aus einem antrainierten Reflex heraus feuerte Nick weiter, doch der Goa’uld näherte sich ihm stetig. Noch einen Schritt und er stand vor ihm. Das durfte doch wohl nicht wahr sein! Selbst auf diese kurze Entfernung richtete seine Waffe nichts aus! 

Der Goa’uld streckte seine Hand aus und Nick sah die goldglänzende Handspange, die schon Jeffrey Whitmore beschrieben hatte. Er nahm sofort Verteidigungshaltung ein, doch der massive Stein, der eingearbeitet war, schickte in demselben Moment als er das konstatierte, einen sengenden Strahl aus, der Nick an der Schulter traf. Er flog rückwärts mit voller Wucht gegen die Kabinenwand und stöhnte laut auf. Während er auf die Knie sackte, musste er denken, dass auch das zu den Beschreibungen passte. Hätte ihn nicht die Wand der Fahrgastkabine gestoppt, wäre er wohl auch noch ein paar Meter mehr durch die Luft geflogen.  
Dann spürte Nick das heiße Licht der Handspange auf seiner Stirn und es durchlief ihn eine solche Welle von Schmerz, dass er gar nichts mehr denken konnte und nur dagegen ankämpfte, nicht ohnmächtig zu werden. 

„Mit wie vielen Leuten bist du hier?“, fragte die verzerrte Stimme und Nick meinte sie sowohl außerhalb als auch innerhalb seines Kopfes zu verspüren.  
„Die gesamte Polizei ist alarmiert und wird jeden Moment hier eintreffen!“, schleuderte ihm Nick entgegen.  
Höhnisch lachte der Goa’uld auf. „Das spielt keine Rolle. Wir werden das bekommen, was uns zusteht. Wir sind Euer Gott.“ Mit einem Fußtritt beförderte er die Waffe, die Nick aus der Hand gefallen war, aus der Gondel.  
„Das ist lächerlich. Du bist ein elender kleiner Parasit, nichts …“ 

Der Goa’uld ließ eine weitere Salve von Schmerz durch Nicks Körper rasen. Für einen Moment glaubte Nick, dass er nicht einmal mehr atmen konnte. Scheiße, alles brannte und ein sengender Schmerz raste von der Stirn ausgehend an seinen Nervenbahnen entlang. Nick versuchte, sich zu krümmen, der Quelle des Schmerzes auszuweichen, aber er hatte nicht die Kraft dazu. 

Er sah, wie der Goa’uld seinen Fuß nach hinten zog und machtlos musste er es geschehen lassen, dass er ihm einen kräftigen Fußtritt gab. Die Gewalt des Aufpralls war schlimm, aber noch verheerender wirkte es sich aus, dass Nick ins Rutschen geriet und unaufhaltsam in Richtung der immer noch offen stehenden Gondeltüren schlitterte. Dort, wo gerade schon seine Pistole verschwunden war. Panisch versuchte Nick Halt – irgendeinen Halt – für seine Finger zu finden. 

* * * 

Daniel und Jack kamen gleichzeitig mit zwei Polizeiwagen an, die dann die Straße, die zum Klinikum hinaufführte, absperrten. Bevor Daniel versuchen konnte, die Straßensperre zu durchbrechen, rief Jack plötzlich: „Stopp! Dort steht der Wagen des Detectives!“, so dass Daniel das Lenkrad herumriss, auf die Bremse trat und direkt daneben zum Stehen kam.  
„Warum fährt er nicht…?“, begann Daniel, doch weiter kam er nicht.  
„Da!“, brüllte Jack und zeigte mit seinem Finger auf die Talstation der Seilbahn.

Daniel sah, dass sich die große, silberfarbene Gondel der Bahn soeben ganz langsam in Bewegung setzte und jemand schaukelnd, halb in und halb außerhalb der Gondel hing, was ein sehr prekärer Halt sein musste: Nick Burkhardt! 

„Oh, scheiße!“, rief Jack. 

Sie rannten die wenigen Schritte auf die Station zu, wo sie auf Monroe trafen, der soeben den verletzten Gondelführer auf den Boden bettete.  
„Wir müssen die Gondel wieder runterholen!“, rief Monroe. „Denn spätestens an dem Mittelpfeiler wird es so schaukeln, dass Nick sich nicht mehr halten kann.“

„Die Kontrollen und Schalttafeln sind dort im Büro“, brachte der verletzte Gondelführer mühsam hervor.  
„Kann man am Mittelpfeiler zusteigen?“, fragte Jack.  
„Das schaffen Sie nie. Die Gondel braucht keine zwei Minuten bis zur Mittelstation, knapp vier bis oben. Mit dem Wagen brauche Sie mehr als das Doppelte.“ Der Gondelführer wurde von einem heftigen Hustenanfall geschüttelt und rang um Luft, versuchte sich aber nichtsdestotrotz aufzusetzen. „Unsere beste Chance ist, sie wieder herunter zu holen.“ 

Daniel schaute Jack an, der schüttelte den Kopf. „Glaube nicht, dass er ihn so lange am Leben lässt“, flüsterte er. „Wir müssen es tun.“  
„Wir haben nur Energie für einen einzigen Versuch!“, warnte Daniel.  
„Dann müssen wir improvisieren, wenn es soweit ist“, entschied Jack. „Das hier geht vor.“ 

Er wandte sich an Monroe: „Nehmen Sie den Gondelführer mit und versuchen Sie die Gondel anzuhalten. Am günstigsten wäre es, wenn Sie sie zum Stehen bringen könnten.“  
„Und Sie?“  
„Wir verfolgen Plan B. Sehen Sie zu, dass er“, Jack machte eine Handbewegung in Richtung des Verletzten, “uns für ein paar Sekunden nicht sieht.“  
Als Monroe sich zwischen dem Gondelführer und Jack und Daniel platziert hatte, sagte Jack: „Carter? Jetzt. Daniel und mich direkt in die Gondelkabine, den Rest erklären wir später.“  
„In Ordnung, Sir.“  
„Oh, heiliger Shit“, war das letzte, das sie von Monroe hörten.

* * * 

Nick merkte, wie ihn die Kraft verließ. Er war noch benommen von dem Sturz, dem Tritt und dem blöden Teil, das der Goa’uld ihm an die Stirn gehalten hatte, und jetzt hing er mit seiner letzten Kraft nur noch an mit seinen Fingern an der dünnen Rille, in der die Türen der Gondel sich normalerweise schlossen. Was sie jetzt nur nicht taten, weil er sie blockierte. Wie die Gondel überhaupt hatte losfahren können, wenn die Türen noch nicht geschlossen waren, war ihm ein Rätsel, es hing aber bestimmt damit zusammen, dass der Goa’uld dem Gondelführer die Schlüssel abgenommen hatten und jetzt in irgendeinen Override-Modus gegangen waren, so dass sie nach oben fuhren. 

Verflucht! Von dort, wo er hing, konnte Nick gut sehen, wie die Gondel rasch an Höhe gewann. Meter um Meter stieg sie höher. Selbst wenn er hätte abspringen wollen, war er inzwischen schon viel zu hoch über dem Boden. Das hätte er nicht oder nur schwer verletzt überlebt. Und jede Sekunde verschlechterten sich seine Chancen. Seine Lage war wirklich beschissen und er ahnte, dass sie auch nicht besser werden würde, als der Goa’uld sich von dem Komplizen, der die Gondel zum Schweben gebracht hatte abwandte und sich zu ihm herum drehte. 

Der Goa’uld trat langsam und jede Sekunde auskostend auf ihn zu, hob seinen Fuß und setzte ihn – ohne erst einmal sein ganzes Gewicht darauf zu verlagern, auf seine Finger. Nick warf ihm einen mörderischen Blick zu und die verzerrte Stimme bemerkte voller Genugtuung: „So wie dir, wird es allen gehen, die sich uns widersetzen. Wir werden herrschen und wenn ihr euch uns widersetzt, werdet ihr sterben.“ 

„Chandler, wie kannst du deine Schwester so in Gefahr bringen!“, versuchte Nick an den zu appellieren, der doch noch irgendwo hinter dem Parasiten verborgen sein musste.  
„Unserer Schwester wird es gut gehen. Wir werden sie zu großen Würden erheben“, verkündete der Goa’uld. „Dein Leben aber endet hier.“  
Er verlagert sein Gewicht nun auf den Fuß, der auf Nicks Hand stand, drehte den Fuß genüsslich herum und Nick schrie vor Schmerz auf.  
Ebenso wie Winola, die flehentlich: „Chandler! Nein!“, rief. 

Nick merkte, wie er jedes Gefühl in den Fingern verlor und wusste, dass es nur noch Sekunden dauern konnte, bis er abstürzte. Der Stiefelabsatz schnitt in die Haut seiner Finger, zerquetsche Sehnen und Nervenenden und langsam wurde es Nick schwarz vor Augen.  
„Ich weiß, dass du nach Mexiko willst, das können wir arrangieren“, stieß Nick am Ende seiner Kräfte hervor. 

Der Goa’uld lachte höhnisch. „Da kommen wir mit oder ohne deine Hilfe hin. Wir sind Tonatiuh, wir werden wieder unseren uns zustehenden Platz einnehmen.“  
Er kickte mit seinen Stiefelspitzen gegen Nicks Finger, die sich zentimeterweise von der Gondel lösten. 

Gerade als Nick dachte, das wäre es jetzt gewesen, weil er nur noch an den Fingern der zweiten Hand hing, und der Goa’uld ausholte, um auch auf diese Finger zu treten, schimmerte die Luft in der Gondel, die plötzlich abrupt stehen geblieben war, seltsam hell und flirrend auf. 

Der Goa’uld drehte sich um, und in dem weißen, gleißenden Licht nahmen tatsächlich die beiden Bundesagenten aus Colorado Form an, bis sie leibhaftig in der Gondel standen.

„Danke Prometheus. Transport erfolgreich“, sagte O’Neill. 

Nick befürchtete, dass er jetzt schon Halluzinationen hatte, doch Jack stürzte zu ihm, umklammerte seinen Arm und hinderte ihn daran aus der Gondel in den Abgrund zu stürzen. Das fühlte sich nach keiner Halluzination sondern sehr real an. Für eine Sekunde schloss Nick, von absoluter, durch alle Knochen gehender Erleichterung übermannt, die Augen. 

„Helfen Sie mit!“, befahl Jack. „Lange kann ich Sie nicht halten, zumal die Gondel ziemlich schaukelt.“  
Nick versuchte sich mit der Hand, die nicht verletzt war, zu stabilisieren, während Jack an seinem Arm mit den tauben Fingern zerrte. Mit viel Wucht und gemeinsamer Anstrengung gelang es Jack Nick wieder in die Gondel zu ziehen. Er blieb für ein paar Sekunden schwer atmend auf dem Boden liegen. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, fragte Jack, der kurzatmig neben ihm kniete und einen schnellen Blick zu den anderen Insassen der Gondel warf.  
„Bestens“, keuchte Nick und richtete sich halb auf, so dass er sehen konnte, was um sich herum geschah. 

Daniel versuchte seine Waffe mit Betäubungspfeilen in Anschlag zu bringen, aber er war zu nah an Tonatiuh dran materialisiert und der Goa’uld ließ ihm keine Zeit, ein, zwei Schritte zurück zu machen. Er stürzte sich sofort mit einem Hechtsprung auf Daniel und rangelte mit ihm um die Waffe.

Einer der beiden Männer, die neben Gavin gestanden hatten, wollte sich in den Kampf einmischen und Jack richtete sich auf, um loszusprinten und ihn daran zu hindern.  
„Er ist ein Balam, ein Jaguar!“, warnte ihn Nick.  
In diesem Moment warf der Mann ein, zwei Mal den Kopf von links nach rechts und in der nächsten Sekunde hatte er ein blau-graues Fell mit Streifen und Punkten und als er auf Jack losging, fletschte er die Zähne und zwei Reißzähne wurden sichtbar. 

„Gut zu wissen!“, rief Jack und zog seine Waffe, statt sich auf einen Nahkampf mit dem Wesen einzulassen. „Stopp! Stehen bleiben, oder ich zerschmettere Ihre Kniescheibe“, warnte Jack.  
Der zweite Mann, der Gavin bewacht hatte, verwandelte sich ebenfalls in einen Jaguar und mit einem eleganten Sprung war er an der Seite des ersten.  
„Vorsicht, O’Neill! Noch einer!“, rief Nick in genau dem Moment. 

„Ich bin mehr ein Hunde- als ein Katzenfreund“, sagte Jack zu niemand Bestimmten. „Also, Jungs, bleibt wo ihr seid, oder ich schieße!“ 

Die beiden Jaguare fauchten gleichzeitig, spannten die Muskeln ihres Körpers an und sprangen. 

* * * 

Der Goa’uld hatte keine große Mühe gehabt, Daniel zu Fall zu bringen und für eine Sekunde spürte Daniel all die Stellen an seinem Körper, die bereits im gestrigen Kampf mit Jack schmerzhafte Bekanntschaft mit dem Fußboden gemacht hatten.  
Das Gewehr wurde Daniel durch den Sturz aus der Hand geschleudert und fiel mit einem metallischen Klirren zu Boden. Durch die Bewegung hatte es so viel Schwung, dass es auf die noch immer geöffnete Tür der Gondel zu glitt. 

Daniel rollte mit dem Goa’uld über den Boden und kurz bevor er unter dem Goa’uld landete, bemerkte er mit Erleichterung, dass Nick Burkhardt das Gewehr mit seiner nicht lädierten Hand vor dem Fall in den Abgrund bewahrt hatte. „Schießen Sie! Egal, ob Sie auch mich treffen!“, schrie er dem Detective zu. 

Der war für eine Sekunde noch abgelenkt, denn aus dem Augenwinkel heraus sah er, wie Jack sich konzentrierte und auf den ersten der beiden Jaguare anlegte und schoss. Er traf ihn an der Schulter und zog die Waffe sofort zur Seite. Der zweite Jaguar hatte ihn erstaunlicherweise nicht angesprungen und in der Sekunde, in der Nick sich darüber wunderte, drehte sich der Jaguar mit gefletschten Zähnen nach hinten um. Winola hatte ihm ihren Fuß in die Kniekehle getreten, was ihn kurz zum Straucheln gebracht hatte. 

„Danke!“ Jack zögerte nicht und schoss ein weiteres Mal. Der zweite Jaguar ging mit Schmerzgeheul erst in die Knie und dann zu Boden, nachdem Jack ihn in den Oberschenkel getroffen hatte. 

Das alles war innerhalb weniger Sekunden geschehen und Nick drehte sich zu Daniel zurück. Der Goa’uld hielt die Hand mit der Handspange, deren Wirkung er ja nur zu genau kannte, nur noch wenige Zentimeter von Daniels Stirn entfernt. In dem Moment, als der erste Energiestrahl aus der Spange trat, verzog sich das Gesicht des Goa’uld in einer Mischung aus Erstaunen und Schmerz und er drehte seine Hand zur Seite. 

Seine Augen leuchteten golden auf und er schleuderte Daniel entgegen: „Wie kannst du es wagen, Deinen Gott anzugreifen!“ 

Daniel hatte zwei der Betäubungspfeile in seine Jackentasche gesteckt, einen der beiden kurz nach seinem Aufprall auf den Boden gezogen und einen davon Tonatiuh nun per Hand ins Bein gerammt, bevor die Wirkung der Handspange ihn lähmen konnte.  
Die Betäubung wirkte noch nicht vollständig und so wollte der Goa’uld erneut Daniel mit der Handspange foltern, doch gerade als er die Spange wieder in Position gebracht hatte, zuckte er ein weiteres Mal zusammen und ließ einen Wutschrei ertönen. 

Nick hatte einen Pfeil aus dem Betäubungsgewehr abgefeuert und ihn in der Schulter getroffen. Mit dem Ausdruck größten Unglaubens sackte Tonatiuh über Daniel zusammen. 

„Danke!“, sagte Daniel und rollte den Bewusstlosen von sich hinunter. 

„Alles klar bei euch?“, rief Jack, der die beiden Verletzten, die sich wieder vollständig in Menschen verwandelt hatten, nicht aus den Augen ließ.  
„Er hat zwei Betäubungspfeile abbekommen, der sollte für die nächste Zeit schlafen“, erwiderte Daniel.  
„Jemand verletzt?“  
„Nein“, erwiderte Daniel fast unisono mit Nick.  
„Miss Carmichael, geben Sie über das Telefon an Monroe und den Gondelführer durch, dass sie jetzt langsam die Gondel runter lassen sollen.“  
„Okay.“ Winola rief an der Talstation an. 

„Oh, Mann! Alles in Ordnung dort oben bei euch?“, hörten sie Monroes besorgte Stimme durch das Telefon. „Von hier unten hat man nur Kämpfe gesehen, wer hat gewonnen?“  
„Die Guten natürlich “, lachte Jack.  
„Das freut mich.“ Man hörte Monroe die Erleichterung an. 

„Monroe, sag der Polizei, die ja bestimmt inzwischen bei dir ist, dass wir mindestens zwei Krankenwagen brauchen“, fügte Nick noch an. Er wäre zwar auch in einer Minute wieder in der Talstation, aber das gab seinen Kollegen schon mal etwas zu tun, und vielleicht würden sie dann nicht gleich als erstes fragen, wie O’Neill und Daniel in die Gondel gekommen waren. Etwas, das er lieber erst einmal unter vier Augen klären wollte. 

„Jack, wir …“  
„Ich weiß, Daniel.“ Jack wandte sich an Nick. „Die Jaguare und der Goldesel“, er verzog seine Lippen zu einem angedeuteten Lächeln, „und natürlich auch der Gondelführer, gehören Ihnen. Wir nehmen Chandler mit. Das war ja unsere Abmachung.“

Daniel mischte sich ein. „Am besten fährt auch Winola mit uns, denn wir müssen sie noch ein paar Formulare unterschreiben lassen.“  
„Mich nicht?“, erkundigte sich Nick. 

Jack streckte ihm eine Hand entgegen. „Ich würde sagen, wir machen’s so: „Sie sagen nichts, über das, was Sie von uns erfahren haben, und wir sagen nichts, über das, was wir von Ihnen gelernt haben. Deal?“  
„Wenn Sie mir privat noch ein, zwei Fragen beantworten, dann ja“, antwortete Nick und ergriff Jacks Hand.  
Bevor Jack das ablehnen konnte, mischte sich Daniel ein: „Da werden wir wohl nicht drum herum kommen.“ 

Die Gondel fuhr in diesem Augenblick in die Talstation ein und deshalb sagte Jack rasch: „Abgemacht. Gehen wir morgen Abend, wenn wir aus Springs zurück sind, noch mal zusammen essen. Aber keinesfalls mehr zum Chinesen“, fügte er noch gleich warnend hinzu.  
„Wir brauchen in gar kein Restaurant gehen. Kommen Sie morgen Abend zu Monroe, der kann hervorragend kochen, wenn auch nur vegetarisch“, lud Nick kurzerhand Gäste in Monroes Haus ein.  
„Morgen, zwanzig Uhr, wir werden da sein“, sagte Jack noch schnell, ehe Sanitäter und Polizei in die Gondel strömten. 

* * * 

Die verletzten Jaguare und der Bahnführer wurden ins Krankenhaus gefahren, aber mit dem Krankenwagen und nicht mit der Gondel, weil dort erst einmal die Spurensicherung tätig werden sollte. Nicks Hand wurde vor Ort verbunden, weil er sich vehement weigerte, sich ebenfalls ins OHSU bringen zu lassen. Er wollte das hier alles erst geregelt wissen. 

Nick beauftrage Hank, der inzwischen auch an dem Ort des Geschehens eingetroffen war, dem Wagen von Daniel und O’Neill Geleitschutz zu geben und sicher zu stellen, dass sie wohl behalten dort ankamen – und ohne von der Polizei aufgehalten zu werden – wo sie hinwollten. Wie sich herausstellte, war das war die Portland Air National Guard Base, wo das SGC eine Militärmaschine organisiert hatte, die Daniel, Jack, den bewusstlosen Goa’uld und Winola in den Cheyenne Mountain bringen sollte. 

Gavin Manders, der etwas erschöpft aber unverletzt war – der Goa’uld war nur an seiner Fähigkeit Gold auszuscheiden interessiert gewesen und hatte ihn entsprechend gut behandelt – wurde von Monroe und Nick zu seiner Schwester zurück gebracht. Angesichts der erfreulichen Tatsache, dass er wohlauf war, trat sie dem Grimm immerhin mit vorsichtiger Freundlichkeit entgegen. 

Anschließend hatte Nick noch ein langes Gespräch mit Captain Renard, dem er die wichtigsten Eckpunkte des Morgens in Kurzfassung schilderte. Der Captain war nicht allzu erfreut, jetzt keinen Schuldigen für die beiden Morde präsentieren zu können, sah aber ein, dass Geheimhaltung mit Geheimhaltung vergolten werden musste. 

Anne und Shelley wurden am Nachmittag von Daniel kurz telefonisch über den Stand der Dinge informiert und er versprach ein paar mehr Details für den nächsten Tag. Dann würde er auch all seine Sachen abholten kommen, die er immer noch im Gästezimmer der Carmicheals hatte. 

„Alles geklärt, Daniel?“, erkundigte sich Jack, nachdem er das Telefonat beendet hatte. Jack stand vor einem von Daniels vollgestopften Regalen aber spielte mal ausnahmsweise mit keinem Artefakt herum. 

„Ja.“ Daniel nickte. „Walter ist jetzt bei seiner Nichte und seinem Neffen, die natürlich jede Menge Fragen haben. Aber Chandler hat einen starken Charakter und er wird es wohl mit der Zeit überstehen, dass er Wirt für einen Goa’uld gewesen ist. Auch wenn ihm die beiden Morde, die er verübt hat, natürlich noch lange zu schaffen machen werden. Aber ich denke, wir können ihm im Endeffekt vermitteln, dass nicht er das gewesen ist, sondern der Parasit. Dass er in dieser Geschichte genauso ein Opfer ist wie der getötete Wachmann. Ich hoffe jedenfalls, dass er damit zurechtkommen wird.“ 

Jack trat einen Schritt näher an Daniels Schreibtisch heran. „Er ist nicht alleine. Er hat den Rückhalt seiner Familie. Winola, Shelley, seine Mutter, sie sind alles starke Persönlichkeiten und werden ihm dabei helfen.“  
„Nicht zu vergessen sein Onkel.“  
„Nicht zu vergessen, Walter“, stimmte ihm Jack zu. „Der tatsächlich Recht hatte, mit seinem Verdacht auf einen Goa’uld.“ 

„Und dennoch, auch die Leute in Portland hatten ein bisschen Recht. Denn es ging nicht nur um Goa’uld, sondern auch um diese seltsame Wesenwelt“, wandte Daniel ein.  
„Wir hatten beide Recht“, erklärte Jack salomonisch.  
„Ja, der Fall konnte nur gelöst werden, weil wir genügend Vertrauen in die anderen hatten, und die in uns und deshalb mit ihrem Teil der Wahrheit herausgerückt sind.“

„Apropos Vertrauen“, Jack fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und kratzte sich am Kopf. „Ich vertraue darauf, dass du mir ganz ehrlich sagst, was du davon hältst.“  
„Wovon?“ Daniel runzelte die Stirn. Was wollte Jack wissen, dass er sich so unsicher benahm? Hatte das noch mit ihrem Fall zu tun? Hatte Jack …?  
„Was würdest du davon halten, wenn ich dich in das Häuschen, das du am Meer mieten willst, begleite? Und wir deine … äh … unsere Urlaubstage gemeinsam verbringen? Aber nur wenn du willst, wenn du mal deine Ruhe haben willst, kann ich das durchaus verst…“

Daniel schüttelte den Kopf. „Jack, natürlich will ich das! Und wenn wir jetzt nicht gerade im SGC wären, dann würde ich dir deutlich zeigen, wie sehr.“  
„Wirklich?“ Jack klang hoffnungsvoll.  
„Wirklich. Ich wollte nur Abstand, weil du dich wie ein Scheusal benommen hast. Wenn du versprichst, das nicht zu tun, darfst du mitkommen.“ Daniel lächelte erst, dann lachte er breit über das ganze Gesicht. Er fühlte sich so gut, wie schon lange nicht mehr. Die freien Tage mit Jack verbringen zu können, fernab des Stargate Centers an einem einsamen Strand – nun, viel besser konnte es doch kaum werden. 

„Verspreche ich.“ Jetzt zeigte auch Jacks Gesicht ein breites Grinsen. „Und es gibt da ja noch ein Versprechen von dir. Eines, für das wir bisher noch keine Zeit hatten…“

„Das habe ich ganz bestimmt nicht vergessen.“ Bilder aus der ersten Nacht und von dem nächsten Morgen fluteten durch Daniels Kopf. Er sah jetzt bestimmt gerade idiotisch begeistert aus, aber das war ihm ganz egal. Sollte Jack doch wissen, dass ihn das glücklich machte. 

Doch als er Jack fast herausfordernd wieder anschaute, sah er, dass Jack genauso idiotisch begeistert schaute. 

Oh ja, das versprach ein erfolgreicher Urlaub zu werden. 

 

\--------ENDE--------

 

©Antares, Juli – August 2014

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Art für Antares Story "Portland - Von Wesen und Göttern"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2473262) by [mella68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mella68/pseuds/mella68)




End file.
